Housepets! Afterdark
by Mystery Kitsune
Summary: This is a four part story. brought to you by The housepets after dark community as well and a extremely talented artist by the name of Vokoca, hopes you enjoy this first update. Fox\King \-Daisy\Sasha & MORE!  If you liked it drop a comment 3
1. Chapter 1

It was hard to believe that the chaos in the club house was soon going to turn into a birthday party. So far, it only looked like someone was trying to rob the place, but was unable to find what they were looking for. It was even harder to believe however, that the source of the chaos was pretty much just one dog. It was Sasha, who was coincidentally the honouree of the party, was a rather silly, but stunning and cute German shepherd girl. She was also quite hectic, as she proved just now when she tried to get everything prepared for her own birthday party that was about to begin in almost an hour, which only made the poor female panic more.

"Sasha, calm down! We're on time, don't worry! There's just a bit more to do, but I'll take care of that. You just go sit somewhere. "A second girl told her. She was a Black Labrador – and she was probably Sasha's closest friends, usually acting as her older sister. She was always there for her when she needed her, backing her up. Luckily for the Shepherd, she came early to the party as well, volunteering to help her with the preparations.

„But Daisy-!" Sasha complained to her friend, though she didn't fight. She sat down on one of the couches and watched the other dog fix up all the mess she had made, realizing that they were actually almost done with everything, and that her friend was right. She wasn't able to stay in that one spot for long though. She wiggled on the seat, tugging at the pink collar she was wearing – the only thing that she ever wore, and something she would feel naked without.

All of the dogs were like that, her friend Daisy included. They all had the collars their owners gave them, wearing them with care and pride. Taking it off in public was absolutely unthinkable, and wearing one that wasn't your own was something considered even worse.

Just as the Labrador got done with setting the tables, Sasha was up on her feet again and pacing around the room. „It's almost time!" she said, giggling. „They should all slowly start coming now." She then took one last look around the now surprisingly tidy room and smiled brightly, her tail swishing back and forth in anticipation of the upcoming party.

„You did invite everyone, right?" her friend asked with a smile, her own, smaller tail flailing as well. Her question was met with an eager nod and yet another smile, before the other dog actually spoke. „Yep! Everyone should be here, the club included." she replied, shuffling her weight from one foot to another, clearly unable to stay in one place from all the excitement.

She didn't have to wait around for much longer though, as a knock on the door pulled her to the handle like a giant magnet. On the doorstep was no one other than Bino himself – the leader of the Good Ol' Dog Club that she had mentioned before – and her occasional boyfriend. Their relationship worked almost like a light switch, turned on and off every now and then. No one really knew why would a girl like Sasha date someone as mean as Bino, and she probably wasn't that sure about it herself, considering that she was his girlfriend only whenever he was exceptionally nice to others – or just too busy to bother them. She hoped that today would be the case as well.

„Hi Sasha." the Hound dog on the doorstep said and grinned, pushing his way in around her. It turned out that he wasn't the only one arriving early, as a number of others followed behind him. They were all the members of the club, with Fox following right behind his friend.

„Hi there!" he greeted her as well, the husky being nothing like the leader that has just passed around. He was a nice guy, good friend – and probably the smartest dog around as well. His cheerfulness always managed to bring smiles on everyone's faces.

Both the females watched as the rest of the guest's flowed in, smiling brightly at all of them and exchanging greetings. Quite a lot of space was filled already, seats and couches filled with anticipating guests. The amount of guest's coming dropped drastically after the first wave, decreasing only to one or two Dogs coming in at a time. In not much longer than just half an hour, everyone was in the house. Everyone, except for one person.

„Pff, that dork is late again!" Bino suddenly exclaimed from the couch, laughing at his own joke. Some of the members of his club joined him, but Sasha and Daisy remained quiet. She bit onto her lower lip and looked around anxiously, wondering where King might be.

„He'll probably be here in any second." the Labrador next to her reassured her cheerfully, patting her shoulder a bit. „I'll give everyone something to drink meanwhile... Meanly Bino, he could use something that would shush him up." she said with a small pout, before she trotted away and started serving drinks.

The shepherd just looked out of the window for a bit, before she joined the others, taking part in some idle conversations as they all waited for the last dog to show up so they could begin serving the cake. Despite Bino's insult, the atmosphere in the room remained cheerful and happy as a party should be. She talked with Fox for some time, before she just joined Daisy again and talked with her.

Eventually, the long awaited knock on the door got almost everyone's attention. It actually didn't take the dog so long like Sasha feared, he arrived only about five minutes after the last member of the club. She opened the door and smiled happily to the familiar face of the Wels corgi.

„Hi King!" she told him before he could do anything and tugged him inside. He laughed nervously and looked around, opening his maw to respond to the honouree – but he was interrupted.

„Took your sweet time, slowpoke!" Bino announced from his seat, shooting hateful glares at the last incomer.

„It's nice to see you too, Bino." the corgi growled back, repaying him the same glare. He and the hound dog weren't at a good standing, and he avoided him as much as he could – but this was a birthday party, and he wasn't going to miss it just because of one person.

„Come on guys, don't start this again!" Sasha pleaded and stood between them, running a paw through her short, white hair. Her pink hues flew back and forth between the two, as she nervously awaited what would happen next. Fortunately for everyone, Daisy was there yet again to save the day.

„Well, now that everyone is here, we can start serving the cake!" she announced with a heightened voice to shout over any more insults that would fly between the two males. Luckily, she got everyone's attention and they all soon forgot about the little incident, everyone forming a line with a plate in their paw as they waited to get their slice of the delicious looking cake.

It was nothing too fancy, yet it looked great in its simplicity. The cake was made of a chocolate dough cylinder that had some cream between the separate slices placed on top of each other, almost making it look it was striped along the sides. The top was decorated with the words ‚Happy Birthday, Sasha!' written in a pink topping, in curly and fancy letters.

„Oh, it looks so good!" Sasha commented, as she had done each time she saw the cake, which was at least the fourth time this day. „You really know what to pick, Daisy!" she complimented her for the fourth time, smiling brightly. The black Labrador was the one to buy the cake in a near bakery. She had first thought that she'd bake it herself, but knowing her baking skills, she rather went to the experts and paid a little bit extra money. She was happy with how it came out as well.

„Thanks!" she then replied to Sasha with a big grin, giving her the first slice. The shepherd looked at the contents of her plate with signs of horror, as if she just realized what she was about to eat. „But it's so big! I'll be sooo fat if I eat like this!" she complained, only to get a pout from her friend and laugh from the others.

"It's your birthday dear, you have to eat the cake." Daisy told her with a chuckle, slicing another bit to put on Bino's plate, who had made his way to the front. "One cake in a year isn't going to kill you." she told her cheerfully and smiled, slicing yet another part of the cake as the guest's kept coming. Bino didn't seem like he wanted to leave just yet though, waiting around for King to get his share. He then turned to Sasha and grinned. „Don't worry, you won't get fat from this tiny piece of cake!" he reassured her with faked care, throwing a disgusted look at the corgi standing next to him. „He on the other hand—„ he started, motioning to the noticeably larger slice on King's plate, „—takes so much like he isn't fat already!"

King stiffened for a while and just glared at the annoying male, his teeth baring dangerously as he was about to spout out his comeback – or just jump at his enemy right away, dealing with right here and now. That was what Sasha was afraid of however, so she just quickly pushed Bino out of the way and towards the table, sighing in dismay.

„Do you always have to be like this?" she complained, shooting a glare at her ‚boyfriend'. He certainly wasn't helping their relationship by trying to ruin her party like that. „Why can't you just leave him alone for once?"

"Why?" he asked impatiently, sitting down at the table. "Because I hate him, of course!" he muttered, looking at the other male once more. The girl just shook her head and walked over to her own spot at the table, sitting down and waiting for the others to join them. She was pleased to see King sitting exactly at the other end of the large table, as far from Bino as he could get. They at least wouldn't be able to fight so much with all those dogs between them.

"Mmmm, it tastes even better than it looks!" she then exclaimed when she took a bite, suddenly forgetting about all her weight concerns. Everyone laughed gleefully and broke into a happy chatter, eating their own share of the cake as they shared jokes and funny stories.

King's tactic of evading more trouble had seemed to work, as the party went on with any more trouble. Everyone was content and happy, enjoying the tasty cake they all were eating. Sasha was delighted to see so many happy dogs together, it was one of the reasons why she liked parties so much. And better yet, her own parties.

All the cake was eventually eaten and dogs were just joking around lazily, waiting for the next part of the celebration to begin. It was the part that Sasha was looking forward the most – receiving gifts! She was almost bouncing up and down by the door back when everyone was coming in, seeing as they all carried something wrapped up in colourful wrapping papers, only to leave it on that little pile in the back of the room. And there was quite a number of them by the time King added his own, she couldn't wait to open them all!

"I, err, have to go check something!" Bino said as they were all waiting for someone's signal to start the gift giving. He looked around the room a bit nervously, before his face suddenly grew confident again and somewhat mischievous.

"What's wrong?" his friend - Fox the husky - asked. His head tilted in that typical way all canines did, the expression somehow looking the most adorable exactly on this one male. It probably must've been his species.

"I've just realized that I've forgotten to write my name on the present!" Bino replied and laughed cheerfully, waving his paw a little bit. "How forgetful of me, I'll go correct it right away." he then added and got up from his seat, grabbing one of the black markers they had in the room and walking over to the pile of the presents. Everyone resumed their conversation and looked away again, so he was left alone at redeeming his own mistake.

The hound dog fiddled with the presents for a little while before he came back again, a bit smile on his face. "Well, now it's fixed!" he exclaimed proudly, as if he had just accomplished something. "Why don't you go take your presents, Sasha?" he then asked and grinned at the shepherd.

She gave him an eager nod and stood up as well, giggling in excitement as everyone followed her to the presents. They started with the presents on the top. She got all sorts of stuff, music CDs, headphones… Fox had even given her a microphone so she could try her own luck in singing. Everything went well until it was Bino's turn.

That mischievous grin spread his lips again when he held out his present to her. She was already quite sure there was something fishy about his behaviour, but to her surprise, King was the first one to act.

"You bastard!" he suddenly yelled and snatched the present out of his hand. "That's my present! You just wrote your name over it!" he added angrily, showing everyone the crossed out spot that used to hold King's name.

"So I forgot a present, so what!" Bino snapped in retaliation, taking a step closer to the other canine. "At least I wasn't so stupid and fixed that mistake!" he defended himself, but even before he had the time to close his own maw again, King shut it for him. With his fist.

Everyone felt silent for a split second, stunned by the unexpected violence. The first thing to break the silence was Sasha's high pitched squeal, "King!", which was closely followed by Bino's angry roar as he gathered himself from his staggered position, leaping onto the hated corgi.

"Stop it!" Sasha pleaded, her pink eyes widened in helpless terror as the cheerful party had changed into a brawl in one quick moment. But none of the two listened to her. Bino was already on top of the attacker, showing his own fist against his surprised expression. Yipping in pain, the brown furred dog on the ground retaliated with a knee to the opponent's stomach, rolling on top of him as he stopped his assault to writhe in pain.

They clearly weren't about to stop, and no one, save for the squealing Sasha, really did anything to help. That was until Fox finally tried to step in. It took him a moment to make up his mind. On one hand, even though he disagreed with Bino's mean behaviour towards others, he was still his friend – but on the other hand, he always got this odd feeling in his stomach whenever he looked at King. He liked the dog, he liked him much more than just as a friend. Some would even say that he liked him too much. That feeling always confused him, but be it how it was, he wasn't about to just stand there and watch as the two dogs close to him hurt each other.

"S-Someone do something!" Daisy yelled, joining Sasha in her helpless pleas, only fuelling the husky's determination as he leapt forward. His plan didn't work out as well as he would've hoped though, because King saw him leaping forward and he apparently wasn't about to give up just because of that. Showing Fox off of his back with his elbow, leaving him gasping and holding his injured stomach as he stumbled backwards. "Sorry Fox, but stay out of this! Bino is my problem not yours!" King snapped at the groaning husky who was now in a safe distance again, setting his attention back to the hated canine before his friend could even start arguing with him.

No one else seemed like they wanted to get any closer to the flailing, kicking and punching blur of limbs, especially after seeing the husky's hopeless attempt. It was almost hard to follow what the two were doing there, though the growling, groaning and yipping in pain pretty much made everything clear.

And it was all just getting worse. Bino had maintained the upper hand in the fight when he somehow managed to elbow the poor Welsh in the face, leaving him dazzled and squirming on the ground next to him. "Don't…" he started growling, though he had to stop to catch his breath. "Don't pick fights that you can't win, idiot!" he then spat at the loser, but before he even managed to do something else, King showed that he wasn't so keen on losing, even after getting such a powerful hit. His foot once again sprung forward, though the hound dog wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice, especially with the corgi being much further this time. He caught his leg and laughed, but that was exactly what King was waiting for. His other leg sprung up as well in a delicate kick and hit the club leader right in the face.

Even though there wasn't nearly as much power behind that last attack, it was still enough to make the baffled opponent let go of the corgi's leg. Sasha was starting to get really sick from what was going on, seeing that they both were starting to get quite beaten up. How could this happen on her party? How could Bino turn something such wonderful into something this terrible all by himself? Why would they fight about something as stupid as one present? She couldn't stand this any longer. She didn't want to see him anymore, she just wanted to get away from this, from everything.

"Sasha?" her female friend asked when she suddenly turned around and ran for the door, confused about what was going on. But Sasha had to run, she didn't want to let everyone see that she was crying. She was so mad, so helpless… She just needed to get out. Just as her paw grabbed the doorknob, she flinched as she heard the sound of breaking wood. Turning her head around one last time, she watched with her teary expression as one of the club members held a broken chair in his paws, standing victoriously over the writhing brown furred dog on the ground. The sight just reassured her in the thoughts about leaving, the fight was just getting worse, with more dogs joining in an attempt to help.

"What are you doing?" Fox yelled at the Doberman holding the chair. "Are you out of your mind?" he added, hurrying to help King up. It seemed like he was okay, he was going to have some bruises though. That was the last thing Sasha saw, because the doors were shut tight behind her already. From the relative silence, it seemed like the fight had ended, most of the guests were still shocked about just how far the two feuding dogs had gone,. Though she didn't care anymore. She was a good distance away from the clubhouse already, running away from the horrible place. She was heading home, at least no one was fighting over stupid things there.

Daisy stayed in the clubhouse a little bit longer than Sasha did. The fight had seemed like it had ended after the dreadful hit with the chair – Fox managed to drag King away and talk some sense into him, while some of the club members calmed Bino down as well. With that out of the way, there was only one thing that worried her – and that was her friend.

She waited for a moment, until no one was really looking at the door and slipped out of the house as well. It wasn't too hard to guess where Sasha had ran off to, there was nowhere else for her to go than her own house.

The Labrador broke out into a sprint as she followed the female in her tracks, paying no mind to her surrounding as she hurried to her destination. It wasn't that far from where they held the birthday party, so she was able to reach the house in a relatively short time.

The open doors that greeted her worried her a bit. Chewing onto her lower lip nervously, she stepped in and closed the doors behind her properly, turning the key around in the lock – the last thing she wanted was Bino striding in here as well, making the whole situation even worse than it already was. The house seemed deserted, almost completely silent, if it wasn't for the quiet sobbing coming from another room.

The canine was instinctively moving rather silent, and if it wasn't for her claws that clicked against the ground gently with some of her steps, her paw pads would make her completely soundless. Sasha, too absorbed into herself, didn't notice her even with those gentle clicks that followed her around, giving a rather shocked flinch when she put a paw on her shoulder.

"D-Daisy!" she squeaked and threw herself onto the other female, wrapping her arms around her in a tight and desperate hug. "How could they do something like that?" she asked helplessly, still devastated from the fight that had broken out so suddenly. "How could they ruin such a good birthday party?" she added, her pink hues focusing onto the Labrador's own eyes, the orbs wet with tears from all the crying.

"Shhhh-" Daisy comforted her, running her paw along the white fur on her head, all the way down to her back as she held her close. She couldn't help it but enjoy the tight embrace she shared with the lovely shepherd, she had always kept her eyes on her, even though she wouldn't obviously tell anyone about that. "They're just silly male dogs who don't know how to behave." she then said, continuing her comforting strokes. "I'm sure they had learned their lesson and won't do something that stupid the next time. They didn't want to hurt you, and they certainly won't repeat the same mistake." she reassured her friend, sitting down on the couch Sasha was sitting on earlier, pulling the other dog closer to her frame.

"They didn't…?" her friend then asked doubtfully, blinking her large, tear stained eyes. "I really hope you're right, I don't want to see anything like that ever again." she whined, holding her friend close as she spoke. She then laid her head on the black furred shoulder, heaving a quiet sigh. "Thank you Daisy, I don't know what I'd do without you." she then said, sounding a bit happier than before.

"Don't mention it, sweetie." the Labrador replied, caught up in the whole embrace, coaxing a small blush on Sasha's cheeks and a little wiggle. A pleased smile spread Daisy's lips, until it almost crossed into a grin. Her paws, softened with those gentle paw pads on the palms and fingers, still continued to stroke down her back gently, providing a subtle massage, comforting the mind more than the actual body itself.

It seemed to work, because Sasha's head was still on her shoulder and her eyes were half lidded in joy, her tail thumping against the sofa as the Labrador's one did for quite some time now. Then again, Daisy knew what she was doing. She had quite a lot of… Experience.

She didn't stay with just the back rubs however. After some time, that seemed almost like hours of stroking over her cute friend's back, she couldn't help it anymore but nose at her cheek a little bit. Sasha's eyes opened in surprise again as she felt that cold snout nuzzling against her cheek gently, the soft blush returning to her face when they muzzles got so close to each other.

"What… What are you doing?" she asked quietly, lifting her head from her shoulder. Her ears were perked curiously, the confused expression on her face just making her even cuter than she already was. No, the German shepherd wasn't someone Daisy could resist for long. She just grinned at her happily and leaned closer a bit again, which made her friend blink in confusion, leaving her head tilted like a typical canine.

"Something nice." she simply told her, winking back at her. "Don't worry, you'll like it. I'm sure of it." she then added, pulling the female closer as she leaned forward even more. Sasha was caught off guard by that sudden move, and with a soft squeak and a blush harder than before, her lips met the Labrador's.

Wiggling and flailing a little, she tried to get away, blushing madly as she thought it was something she did. She wanted to cover up her face and apologize, but just then, when the other female showed no motion of wanting the same thing and pressed her lips against hers even further, she realized that Daisy wanted exactly that outcome.

It was hard for her to believe, let alone admit it to herself, but she liked what was going on, even though it came completely unexpected like this. Her tail, previously completely still from the shock, started to sway back and forth slowly again, as the pleasant feeling seeping into her mind and curling knots in her insides showed her just how much she enjoyed the situation.

Her face red already as it was, she rather closed her eyes, so she wouldn't have to face the other female, still feeling awkward about what was happening. She had never kissed any other girl, not like this at least. This kiss was serious and passionate, something she hardly expected to receive from someone like Daisy.

When her eye lids cut off that one sense, she found that it had only intensified everything else. She could now feel each touch much clearer than before. She felt the perfectly soft and wet lips of her friend smooching against hers, she felt her paws still pressing against her back as she held her close. She felt the unknown, aroused smell of her friend fill her nostrils with a mesmerizing, pleasant flavour. Before she even knew it, she lost most of her control over the situation. What seemed awkward and rather unthinkable before now was nothing short of amazing and pleasant.

She exhaled slowly through her nose, the sigh content and passionate, showing that she had already given in completely. The more experienced female took that as a good sign and soon Sasha could feel the lips against hers twisting slightly, as the other one sharing the kiss leaned her head to the side, locking their muzzles together even further.

Soon, she even felt a soft, warm and slippery presence against her teeth, gently asking permission to enter rather than demanding the entry. Daisy was very gentle with her, knowing that this was her first time doing such a thing with a girl. She hesitated for a moment, but she was defeated by the tenderness and affection her friend showed, opening her maw slightly and letting that oral muscle slip past her teeth.

If her eyes weren't currently closed, they would widen at the alien, yet soothing and somehow really pleasing feeling in her maw as that tongue slithered further, brushing past her own one and against her upper palate. She pressed her own tongue against the one in her mouth, sucking a little bit at that muscle that didn't belong to her, pushed forward by instincts, almost surprised by what she was doing.

She didn't stay with just sucking however. As nice as this felt, she got that urge that she had to do something herself. She suddenly got really curious how her own tongue would feel like in the other's female maw. And without waiting around for long, she pushed her own tongue forward, twisting it around the other one as it passed between their lips. She didn't even met the resistance in the form of teeth, yet she stopped for a little moment before she prodded that muscle forward completely, the feeling of the unfamiliar mouth around her tongue sending shivers up her spine.

By that time, she wasn't the only one who was huffing through her nose, as they already ran out of air more than once, but couldn't be bothered to break the wonderful kiss they exchanged. The beautiful feeling was slowly flowing through her whole body, heating her up like no usual warm could. She felt the teeth of the Labrador with her tongue, rubbing it against her maw and the slightly different fangs with interest and curiosity of a small puppy. Her own paws started to move seemingly on their own, running along her friend's back as well, even sneaking around and down her sides as she felt warmer and hotter.

The wild feeling of need had pushed her mental boundaries forward, yet she still kept a restrain on herself. This was all so new to her that she wasn't sure what she might do if she didn't, and the last thing she wanted is to make Daisy mad at her. Even though she doubted that she could make her mad by anything at this point, she still rather left the upper hand to the other female, she obviously knew much more about what she was doing the whole time.

The Labrador was very pleased by how the things were going so far, and she was in no rush to push things forward. She enjoyed the kiss greatly, and she wanted to keep it as long as possible. Her tail was flailing behind her like mad, joy and creeping lust filling her veins, knowing that Sasha was enjoying this a lot as well. What she didn't know however was that someone else was enjoying it as well.

"Where's Sasha?" King asked when the fight was finally over, looking around the room confusedly. He had no idea what had happened during the fight, all his attention was on the sneaky bastard that had just stolen his gift in such a shameless manner.

"I don't know." Fox gave a small shrug, looking at his friend with concern. He luckily seemed to be fine, other than some bruises from the recent struggle. "I haven't seen her leave."

"We should go make sure she's okay." the corgi insisted with concern in his voice, gathering himself up to his feet. He gave Bino one last, hateful look, before he started for the door. "But it seems like D—" the husky started, but he was interrupted by his friend who was already by the door, turning around. "Are you coming or not?" he asked, opening the door relentlessly – he was coming no matter what.

Nodding, the other dog hurried after his friend, leaving the clubhouse to their owners. They could deal with the mess themselves, it was just one broken chair as far as he knew. He followed the three colour furred corgi closely, finding himself staring more than his body than actually the road itself. He admired the slim, nicely worked out and toned body, covered by that sleek, brown, black and white fur.

His mesmerized eyes moved from King's beautiful face to his nice chest, slipping down to those gentle, not too apparent but still visible abs hidden under that layer of fur. Before he even knew it, his sight had moved even lower, and instead of looking at the amazing flatness of his chest and belly, he was staring right at his crotch. His eyes were fixed on that snow white shaft and that inviting pair of orbs hidden in the same coloured sack below it.

"Huh? It's locked." King suddenly said loudly, almost causing Fox to jump out of his fur as he realized what he was doing all the time. He quickly looked up at the corgi's face and then on the handle he was holding, realizing that they have reached Sasha's house already. He was so caught up in his staring that he didn't even notice they were there already. Looking in the opposite direction, he did his best to hide that ashamed blush showing on his seemingly innocent, husky face.

"Um… L-Let's take a look through the windows?" he offered hastily, stuttering a little bit in shame. 'Damn it, that was close…' he thought to himself and squirmed a little bit at his spot, finding his heart beating fast and hard in his chest as if it wanted to break free, his stomach feeling like someone took their time to twist and tie it around in an impossible knot.

"Ah, good idea." King agreed, not realizing what was wrong with his friend, as his attention was on the house and mind on Sasha. He walked around his mesmerized friend and headed for the first window, unwittingly giving the husky the time he needed to collect himself. Fox shook his head furiously and bit onto his lower lip, his tail swishing again as he managed to clear his mind at least enough to get it off King's body for a while. He walked over to the window as well, but even at the first glance, they noticed that the room they were looking in was empty.

"Nobody in the kitchen." he announced, looking at King for a second – only to look away quickly again, afraid he might slip into that odd trance again, he was pretty sure he would get caught this time, and he was scared of his friend's reaction. He was confused himself at first, but he accepted his liking to the male rather easily. He had never liked girls that much, and this only explained why.

"Let's take a look in the other ones then, she must be somewhere." the corgi replied quickly, obviously concerned about the honouree of the party. He felt bad about what had happened and he regretted his actions, as much as he disliked Bino. She seemed really upset, and he wanted to fix at least that. There was also something a bit more that he felt for the shepherd, but he always denied that stubbornly – he used to be a human, and feeling about dogs that way was just wrong. Or at least he told himself so.

They passed two more windows with views to empty rooms, and Fox had almost found his eyes slipping back onto the male's body, rather than focusing on the matter at hand, almost bumping into the dog when he stopped abruptly and just stared through the last window at the back of the house, his maw slightly drooped.

"What is it?" the husky asked, dumbfound – but then he saw it too. "They're…?" she gasped, his eyes nearly popping out of his head when he saw what the two females were doing in there. He tried to tell King that Daisy was gone as well, which most likely meant she was with Sasha – but he had never imagined that they would be doing something like _that_.

The corgi had shushed him with a quiet hiss, clearly unable to take his eyes off of the couple. Completely mesmerized by the show, he quickly stopped paying any attention to his friend next to him, forgetting why they went here in the first place.

Seeing that his admired male was completely distracted, Fox slowly enough slipped back into his staring – though the object of interest for him wasn't the couple, but King himself instead.

The two females sitting on the couch, completely caught up in the kiss, had no idea that someone was spying on them from behind the window. They didn't have idea about the whole world around them – they completely lost the track of the time and their surroundings.

After what seemed like forever, Daisy finally broke the kiss, gently and tenderly pulling away from the other female who had fallen into the whole exchange so deeply. She opened her eyes, blinking at her almost as she woke up from a beautiful dream. "Daisy, I…" she started, but the Labrador lifted a finger and pressed it against her messy lips – they managed to drool over themselves quite a bit after such a long time.

"You don't have to say anything, honey." the dog told her with a grin, giving her a tighter squeeze. "I've got all the answers I need from you already, I know that you loved it." she then added, her grin growing a bit mischievous.

Sasha blushed when she heard those words, giving her a sheepish smile and a giggle. "Well, you made it hard not to love it." she told her friend then and smiled. "Though with all this… Even though I feel a bit awkward to admit it… It left me longing for more." she admitted, the blush on her face reddening fiercely.

That was exactly what Daisy wanted to hear. She leaned closer again and smooched the female on her cheek, leaning closer to her ear. "It's a good thing I made plans, then." she murmured with a giggle, giving the very tip of that brown ear a small lick. The ear twitched in response, as did the whole dog it was attached to.

"Plans?" she asked curiously, but she soon got a very good idea when she suddenly felt a paw on one of her round breasts. Letting out a quiet, surprised squeak, she giggled and stared at the Labrador for a moment. "You're such a naughty girl, Daisy." she said with a little pout, starting to get a little bit herself again, as odd as it might be in this kind of situation. "I would never think you're like that!" she said and grinned, pressing her chest against that paw a little bit.

The dog just laughed, rubbing her palm against the hardening nipple sitting atop of the plump mound she was caressing, rubbing her thumb over and around it too as she coaxed out the desired effect. "Seems like you don't know me at all, then." she joked, sneaking her other paw behind her back. She had proven that she was just getting started, promptly grabbing Sasha's rump with her other paw.

Leaving out yet another squeak, the shepherd laughed as well. Blushing, she then hesitated for a while, before she snuck her own hand over the girl's chest, giving one of her gorgeous breasts a tight ginger squeeze as well. The Labrador let out a quiet, happy coo, smiling over at her friend, as if encouraging her to go further.

Even though it might not seem so, she remained gentle with the girl still. She took everything slowly, giving Sasha more than enough time to make up her mind before she took the next step with everything. Her diligent paw shifted its attention from one mound to the other, giving that soft flesh a nice knead, while making extra sure to tease the nipple accordingly. Before she even knew it, the inexperienced female was moaning quietly, blushing and groping the 'mentor' in return, pressing herself against her, as if begging for more, the lust slowly enough filling her mind with burning need that needed soothing.

But Daisy was prepared even for that. When Sasha lifted herself, and instead of sitting on the couch beside her as she did the whole time, she straddled the Labrador's lap instead, facing her with a wide grin, cheeks still a bit pink, she gave that fleshy rump one more nice squeeze. This time though, the shepherd was prepared and expected the squeeze – what she didn't expect however was that the other dog would make a use of her digits that were hidden to her, suddenly brushing a finger over those gentle, soft nether lips that were hidden between her legs.

Shivering and letting out a pleased, quiet sight in surprise, she clung to the other female a bit more, squeezing her shoulders for support. Daisy gave her a smile and ran her tongue over her snout affectionately, rubbing that finger against the labia, until it slowly enough dipped in between them, the motion so gentle that the lips were hardly even parted.

When Sasha gave no resistance, the finger dug in a bit deeper, until the tip disappeared between the walls, all the way to the first knuckle. Letting out a gasp and a passionate moan, the female receiving all the attention leaned her head back, closing her eyes as she enjoyed herself greatly. Little did she know that she was just giving two certain dogs outside of her house a wonderful show.

Daisy herself had her yellow hues fixed on her friend's face, not bothering herself to look out of the window instead. She had no reason to do so anyway, and Sasha was something much hotter to look at than a plain night behind the glass – which obviously wasn't what she would find there by now.

Letting that bit of her finger wiggle around between those soft muscles gently, she proceeded to move it around gingerly, rubbing her paw pad against one of the walls the love tunnel consisted of. Each motion of that digit made the female moan and beg for more with her body alone. She clenched around the part of the finger that was inside her unwittingly, only pushing Daisy forward in her actions.

She wiggled her digit further along the lips, until she found that little pleasure button, giving it a gentle rub. Having her clit rubbed, Sasha shuddered and let out an even louder moan – her volume was already getting past the almost silent noises, what she was doing now was quite easily audible all around the house, especially by dogs.

She moved that finger around relentlessly along that little nub, teasing and pleasing the moaning female for quite some time. Her other paw 6 still attending to her breasts, giving the hard nipples an occasional pinch, or just rubbing over the whole bust and giving them a gentle squeeze in handfuls of that soft flesh.

Eventually, the female on her lap started to wiggle around again, the simple rubs starting to get more teasing than the later. And so the experienced Labrador moved to the next and last step. Retreating her finger a bit, she moved it back to the middle of that warm tunnel – before she slowly enough inserted the whole digit in. Just as soon as it was there, she pulled out and stuffed it in again, maintaining a slow, steadily increasing pace. Gentle at first, but it probably wouldn't end up as gentle in the end. As she continued to finger the lovely girl squirming and moaning in front of her, she decided that one finger wasn't enough and gently added a second one as well. Just as she pushed the two digits pressed tightly together in, the walls around it clenched onto them hungrily.

A wide grin spread the dogs face, she knew that her friend was getting close to her peak. She could feel it already… And she would make sure she'd reach the glorious moment with her help. Those two, black furred digits stuffed deep within the female were slowly pulled out again, only to be pushed right back in when they almost slipped out from between those gorgeously soft lips. And then again, faster. And faster, the pace kept increasing, as did Sasha's moaning and wiggling.

It didn't take more than a few more skilful thrusts and the orgasm had hit the shepherd at its full. Even though she stifled her moan the best she could, it was still very loud – so loud that the two outside the window could hear it with ease. She shook rather violently as her walls clamped on the fingers, instinctively trying to milk them of any content. As they did so, the black fingers also got coated with a nice amount of the sweet juices, soaking the fur completely, as well as staining the paw and couch a little bit. She would have to do something about that later, but as for now, it didn't even occur to her.

She was feeling wonderful. It was hard to believe she was crying not so long ago – now she felt like she was in heaven, sighing happily as her clouded mind basked in all the pleasure and passion provided by her friend alone. She almost collapsed onto the Labrador when they were done, hugging onto her tiredly and smiling broadly, planting a kiss on her cheek in gratitude.

She didn't even bother to speak this time, she knew that she could be read more than easily from her expression, so she just closed her eyes and rested against the girl. Daisy had pulled her fingers out of her slit, and without much hesitation, she began to promptly lick them clean, leaving out a pleased sigh as she stuck her fingers into her mouth. "Mmmh, you taste great." she told her teasingly, patting her head gently.

Sasha gave a small giggle, just smiling up at her friend. She was just about ready to go to sleep right now and her friend had proven to be a more than comfortable bed. Lidding those pink hues, she let out a content sigh and wiggled a little bit on the dog to get comfy, silently drifting off to a content sleep.

The two dogs outside of the house were standing motionless the whole time. King was mesmerized, looking at the two females in disbelief and with need in form of his throbbing meat, desperately demanding attention. He had to keep a firm hold on his own consciousness to keep himself from grabbing that pulsing rod and helping himself with his own problem – he was consumed by the sight of the two females enjoying their not-so-private moment, but he was still well aware that Fox was right next to him – and masturbating in front of his friend was quite high on the list of the most awkward things he could imagine happening. Standing next to his friend with a hardon like that wasn't that much lower on the list either.

The husky was in a similar state like King was, though his point of interest was somewhere much lower than where the other dog was looking. He barely even looked at the females during the whole time, having no idea what the now cuddling girls did before. His blue eyes were all for his male friend. He started just staring at his face from the very moment he himself got so caught up into that show, his eyes, much like before, slowly sliding down along his whole body, inspecting and memorizing his each line, each muscle.

It came as no surprise that his eyes came to a stop when they reached that delicious looking shaft standing proudly between his legs. Even though he was quite aroused before, that sight made him hard almost immediately. Unlike King, he wasn't doing such a good job at containing himself, the knowledge that the dog was looking somewhere else making it easier for him to give in as well. His paw snuck onto his meat that now stood at full attention, giving it a firm squeeze as he wrapped his fingers around it. Stifling a groan, he never moved his eyes from that ridiculously good looking equipment the corgi sported. It looked so good… He could only imagine how nice it would feel in his butt… Or in his mouth.

By the time his mind stumbled upon those curiosities, he was long gone. His paw started to stroke up and down his own shaft, the husky licking over his lips lustfully as he felt horny almost like never before. His breathing through his nose got a little bit more intense as his hand flew up and down along that needy shaft, the husky doing his best not to jump right at the hot male right beside him.

The scent of King's own arousal was one of the main reasons Fox got hit so hard by the need of his own, as it was only increasing with time. He had no idea how long they actually stood there, but the girls went silent again already quite a while back. His mind refused to bother itself with anything else than his fantasies of the corgi however, and he could feel himself coming closer to his peak almost as quickly as those fingers rubbed against that bare meat.

And then it hit him. Despite all his effort to remain quiet, he groaned helplessly as his body shook and he blew his load, accidentally staining the wall in front of him, nearly even getting his friend messy. Thankfully though, his head was the only thing that was turned to the dog, he would be unable to face him fully like that. Biting hard onto his lower lip in fear of getting discovered, he quickly leaned forward and tried to smear the thick, white substance off of the wall.

"What are you doing?" a painfully familiar voice suddenly asked him, causing his heart to almost jump out through his throat. Flinching a little bit in shock as a wave of freezing coldness ran over his back, he quickly leaned back up and looked at King fearfully, as he just spoke to him. He was unable to look into his eyes and he felt like his cheeks would probably soon catch on fire if someone wasn't about to rescue him soon from this embarrassing situation.

"What's that on your paw?" King then continued asking, his voice curious and still filled with arousal – though it was suspicious too. Fox's throat was clenched tight and he was unable to talk. He quickly hid his cum-stained paw behind his back and looked through the window, desperately looking for a way to escape his friend's eyes. He then noticed something strange.

"Um… W-Where is D-Daisy?" he asked shakily, his voice still very nervous and his ears drooped in shame. He was almost shaking all over, his tail was tightly curled around his leg. He felt really bad. To his relief, King looked through the window as well, his ears perking in confusion as he suddenly lost all interest in questioning his friend. Fox let out a quiet sight of relief, trying to rub his paw clean against his hip.

But before the corgi was able to comment on the female's sudden disappearance, she made a comment herself. "I am right here." she suddenly said right from behind their backs, causing them to almost jump out of their fur in shock. This time, Fox wasn't the only one to be embarrassed, though he didn't find much comfort in watching the male covering his crotch in shame in front of the girl, mainly because she thought he was watching too. And maybe that was better than if she knew what he was really doing there.

"King, I saw it for long enough already, covering it up now won't make it any better." she then added with a pout, taking a step closer. The black Labrador was really hard to recognize in the dark, and she would probably be able to sneak up on them even if they were actually paying attention. The corgi made a pained sound and let his hands hang by his sides, showing his begging shaft in all its glory. Fox just soot there next to him and looked at the female, somehow feeling less bad then he did a moment ago.

"Now, horndogs…" she started again, her tone suddenly dropping down to a strangely seductive level, her lips spreading in a mischievous grin that sent chills down both their spines. "I can't have you standing out here like that. You might even do something worse than stain this wall over here." she then said sweetly, her yellow eyes focusing at Fox. The husky realized that she was talking about him and shuffled at his spot, suddenly taking back all his thoughts about this being less embarrassing than the confrontation with his friend alone.

She didn't give them much time to think about what to say. Well, she didn't even give them the time to respond. Taking a quick step closer, her black paws suddenly shot forward, grabbing each of the male's tools in a firm grip. The both gasped in union and wiggled at her sudden move, but they couldn't resist in any way with her holding them by such a sensitive part of their body.

"So you'll be coming with me." she then added, retaining that sweet tone of hers, the grin still playing around on her lips. "We will find a suitable punishment for you there." she concluded, leaving the dogs gulping down as they tried to figure out what was going to happen to them. Fox looked at his friend helplessly, but when he saw that King was looking at him with the exact same expression, he knew that they were lost.

Receiving a gentle tug at their sensitive shafts, they both had no choice but to follow the female inside. Fox looked down at his once again throbbing meat, then at the female in front of him, only to rest his eyes last on his friend next to him. This was certainly something he would have never expected to happen, but even though he wouldn't probably want to admit it, he was beginning to like the idea of ending up with King in one room, in the condition they both were in. After all, who knew what that punishment would be?

He would soon find out, they have reached the door already. Sasha gave a surprised gasp when she saw how Daisy held them both in check, hurrying over to close and lock the door behind them again. She couldn't help but laugh the whole way, giving them both a cute pout. "So you thought you could just enjoy watching us and get away with it?" she asked teasingly, following the Labrador closely as they reached the same room they were having fun in with Daisy not so long ago.

"W-We wanted to go check up on you…!" King had started to defend himself, though he was unable to finish the sentence. "But the doors were locked, and then… We uh…" he tried, but it was no use. He had never felt so awkward in his entire life. Daisy just laughed and shook her head. "Such bad boys you are…" she commented seductively, giving them both a little squeeze, only causing them to squirm even more at their spot. "And bad boys need punishing, right, Sasha?" she asked and looked over at her friend, giving her a wide grin.

To both of the males' horror, she nodded with a laugh, agreeing with her friend wholeheartedly. Fox gulped down again and King shook his head quickly, trying to clear his mind – the grip on his shaft making it quite hard for him to focus. "Look Sasha, I am really sorry about what happened on the party. I shouldn't have jumped out at Bino like that… I'm really sorry it ended up that way." he apologized sincerely, finally getting to the point of their whole visit.

The shepherd calmed down a bit, but just as she was taking a breath and opening her maw to accept his apology, Daisy spoke first. "It's nice of you to apologize, King, but a simple apology just won't cut it." she murmured, looking around the room slowly. "You know, maybe if it was just the party, this wouldn't have to happen. But what you did outside…Tsk tsk." she sighed, mocking sadness. Sasha blinked in confusion at first, but then she grinned as well and laughed. Seeing the boys so helpless was just too much fun.

"Would you give me a hand here, dear?" she then asked Sasha, giggling. When the female dog walked over to the three, she nodded to their collars and spoke again. "Take them off and tie up their hands with them." she murmured, making sure even the males would hear her, despite her quiet tone. The desired reaction showed on their aces almost instantly. "W-Wait, what?" Fox stuttered, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Tie our hands with what?" King followed in the confused questioning, trying to wiggle free, but all his efforts came to waste when the female just gripped him firmed, making him groan and settle down again. The answer to his question would come soon though, when Sasha's arms slipped onto his neck and made a quick work of his collar.

"H-Hey! But you c-can't!" he got out of himself in embarrassment, thinking that the whole situation got just twice as bad as it was already for them. Standing there next to them like that was one thing, but being naked, without their collar like that? That was beginning to get a little bit too much for the poor corgi. Yet, he couldn't resist, as whenever he tried something, his meat would just get gripped harder. Drooping his ears in defeat, he just let the female behind him tie his hands behind his back, his collar proving to be the best kind of cuffs they could find around here at the moment. Even if he could tear free from it, he would never intentionally break his own collar, he would rather endure the punishment, whatever it was.

When it was Fox's turn, he didn't even put up that much of a fight. He'd like to blame it on the fact that resisting was futile against those two girls, but he couldn't help it but like the situation he was getting in at least a little bit. Getting tied with his best friend next to him, completely naked…

"See? It isn't that bad, Fox already got the idea." Daisy suddenly commented, letting go of the two dicks when Sasha was done with her task. He had quickly snapped out of it and looked all embarrassed, which only provided more amusement for the two in charge – and more confusion for his hopeless friend. "Oh, don't look so devastated, King." the Labrador then added playfully, giggling in fits every now and then. "It's not like you'll have to stand here all naked. We're nice ladies, after all." she grinned, something about that expression telling him that the thing she had in mind was even worse than his current condition.

And as if to demonstrate, Daisy suddenly took of her own yellow collar, strapping it around Fox's neck. His face reddened in shame and his ears drooped – the sole idea of having to wear female's collar being humiliating. But it actually was happening, and soon, Sasha's pink collar found a new owner as well. "It looks good on you." she told King with a giggle, laughing at his horrified expression.

"Aw, you're a cutie." Daisy nagged as well, laughing at the male. They didn't just force female belongings onto them, but they just pretty much lowered their status with it as well. Having your collar stripped down was a humiliation enough, but what they did was on a whole new level. "Now, on your knees." the Labrador said as she walked behind King, pressing both her paws against his shoulders until he dropped to his knees, then pushing him slightly down as well, bending him over. The corgi just followed the directions, ears drooped and mouth shut.

She lifted his tail out of the way and looked at Fox. "You, watch." she simply commanded, and as if there was some sort of a secret signal the males didn't know about, Sasha dragged the husky closer by his new, girly collar. Yet, the husky looked still much happier than the other dog, even though he still was quite crushed. Even though his ego had just suffered, he was being forced to watch something he would most likely love watching by himself. The females had no idea what they were unwittingly giving him.

The black furred female held up one finger to her maw, giving it a good few licks to properly cover it up in a thick layer of saliva. She then gave King's pucker a gentle poke. He let out a surprised huff and a shudder, though that wasn't any sign to stop the girl from doing what she wanted. That black finger circled around that small hole, before it slowly enough poked in. Another shudder followed at the sudden intrusion, King squirming in his cuffs.

"Fighting will only make it worse, sweetheart." Daisy murmured, purposefully calling the dog by such names to provoke him even more. "So stop moving and just enjoy this, I know you can do it. You might even like it." she said and giggled, never pulling out the very tip of the finger from the pucker. She wiggled it around carefully, before she slid even more of it in, the finger disappearing all the way to the first knuckle.

Her actions didn't go without notice, leaving the dog groaning as she just went further, pushing her finger deeper and deeper into his tunnel, until it was almost fully in. The dog was huffing and groaning in mixture of pleasure and dismay. His mind told him that he shouldn't like what was going on, mainly because of how the females were treating him, but his body was reacting in a different way. Sure the stretching that he hadn't experienced before could be a little bit painful, but the pleasure that followed was very well worth it.

Sasha didn't even have to make sure that the husky looked, because his eyes were stuck on that tormented ass as if he laid his sight on a large treasure full of gold coins. She just looked at him and then back at the fingered butthole, before she finally realized what was going on. "Oooooh…" she exhaled in realization, falling into a fit of giggles. This should be fun.

Meanwhile, Daisy was continuing with her treatment. She had once again proved to be gentle in her pushing way, making the first time a pleasant experience for anyone. Each time King had tensed around that intrusive digit, she would pull out a bit and administer gentle, circling motions as she rubbed around the anus, waiting for him to relax, so she could go further. Her finger, now fully in the hole, wiggled and twisted around to stretch and push at the walls. King was gasping and groaning on his knees, his shaft throbbing madly once more. His muscles kept squeezing at that intrusive finger instinctively, but it only continued to wiggle about. He gave another gasp as it nudged against that hard bulge inside of him, the feeling of his prostate being touched pleasuring like nothing he had experienced before.

The Labrador started to slowly pull the finger out and push it back in again, only providing more stimulation to the male. It didn't take long to push him over the edge, he was almost halfway there from just watching them earlier. With a loud groan, he wiggled about as his whole body tensed for a moment, his cum spraying all over the floor and even a little bit of his belly, as he was still stuck in that position with his meat pressed against himself.

Fox was panting almost like he had an orgasm himself, his eyes staring longingly at that hole that was just slowly enough abandoned by the finger. Of course, his gaze didn't escape Sasha's attention. "Hey, Daisy… Seems like that our little husky here would like to try that as well." she teased, giving the dog a little poke. The Labrador just gave a laugh and shook her head.

"I've poked my fingers in enough holes already today, Sasha." she replied with a smile, shaking her head gently. When she saw that look on Fox's face however, her expression changed as she got an idea. "Oh my… I think he wants something quite different." she said and laughed cheerfully. "Why don't you go make King happy and I'll work something out with him meanwhile?" she then asked and smiled to the corgi still panting at the floor, turning her attention to the husky.

Sasha walked over to the male, and seeing that Daisy had begun undoing the collar around Fox's hands, she did the same for King. He let out a sigh of relief and rubbed his wrists a little bit, though he wasn't actually sore or anything. He looked at the Labrador verily for a little while, still not sure what to think about the whole fingering business. He liked It, there was no doubt about that.. Just the circumstances might have been better.

"And how exactly are you planning to make me happy?" he asked, trying to sound a bit grumpy – though he couldn't manage, not when looking at a cutie like Sasha was. She just giggled, and without even giving an answer, she turned around and walked over to the side of the couch, bending over it and laying down on her chest, lifting her tail out of the way. "Like this?" she asked seductively, winking back at him. "Your little buddy over there would certainly appreciate it, at least." she then added with a giggle and King blushed again a bit, looking down at his stained crotch that was at full alert.

He hesitated for a while, but then he walked over to her with a grin and leaned over her, kissing her neck gently. "Okay… And I still have things to make up for you, and now that it comes to it, this seems like a good way to do so." he commented, making Sasha giggle in approval. His meat brushed against her soft nethers, and despite the fact that she got some attention already today, it clearly wasn't enough now that the males were around.

The corgi hesitated once again for a second, unable to believe that he was actually doing this. Even after all that time, it seemed quite wrong to him to do something like this with a dog – but one last look at her beautiful face had reassured him, pushing him a step further. Giving her yet another kiss on her neck, he slowly enough pushed that hot meat between her walls, parting the lips with one gentle motion.

The shepherd gave him a pleased moan, only encouraging him to go on. So he did. Pushing himself fully in, he enjoyed the wonderful feeling of the flesh all around his needy shaft that so desperately craved for attention. Now that it finally got its share, his senses were completely overwhelmed with pleasure. He didn't even have time to thrust in and pull out that many times though, when he suddenly felt a presence behind him.

"Fox?" he asked in surprise, looking back at his friend. He had a warm smile on his face and a questioning look in his blue eyes. "Um… I thought I'd join." he answered sheepishly, giving a little blush. He then looked at Daisy who was standing a bit in the distance, having had enough of fun for today. She gave him a reassuring nod and a smile.

"Oh…" the corgi answered, surprised. So many new things had happened to him today that he didn't even have to think about this for long. "Hell, why not. The fingers felt nice, so I'm sure this would too. Just… Be gentle, please." he then agreed, nodding to his friend, before he shifted his attention back to the female.

"S-Sure!" the husky nodded eagerly, unable to believe that his secret dreams were actually coming true. He didn't wait for much longer, and before King had even moved from his spot, he had poked the very tip of his rod against that pucker that had its fun not so long ago. He wasn't worried about lube, because the shaft had plenty of his own slippery substance on it still – and there was still that saliva inside.

The corgi didn't wait for the husky to gently push into him and instead pulled out of Sasha, stuffing the dick into himself from behind all by himself. Leaving out a gasp at the sudden pleasure derived from the not so familiar stretching, she shivered and gripped his paws onto the shepherd's hips in front of her. Fox moaned behind him lustfully, his own paws closing around his ass cheeks.

The dog took a while to recover, but he resumed his motions afterwards. He pushed himself into that love tunnel in front of him, only to feel that shaft within him pulling out in synchronization with his motions. He had complete control over what was going on this way, that was if Fox didn't decide to take it into his paws. He seemed passive so far though, just groaning and huffing in pleasure as he felt his needy meat squeezed by all those muscles in that incredibly tight passage. King had slowly, but surely enough maintained a pace, pushing himself forward and pulling backwards in increasing intervals, all three of them moaning, panting and groaning in union with his moves.

There was so much pleasure flooding the corgi's mind from both his anus and his own shaft that he had trouble holding out. He groaned and panted furiously, moving himself back and forth between the two as fast as he could. It took some more time, but soon, he was leaning over Sasha again, letting out a loud groan and a very quiet growl as his pulsing cock quickly inflating with a knot near its base. And suddenly pumped his load deep inside the female. The shepherd screamed in a loud moan when all that happened, her walls clenching tightly onto that cock within her, eagerly milking it from all the content it had to provide – and unlike the fingers earlier, it did give her quite an amount of hot, sticky cum. Content and filled, she let out a long sigh, just relaxing against the couch, with King on her back, panting heavily from his orgasm. They both were basking in their afterglow, and the only one who was still able to go on was the husky behind them.

Seeing that King wasn't about to move anymore, Fox took a firmer grip at his hips and took the control. Since they were going for quite some time, he wasn't bothering to start out slow. He just started to pound that ass with determination, still making sure not to overdo it. His meat kept getting clenched tightly as the tip poked against the prostate each time it entered all the way, sending him towards his own peak in huge leaps.

And indeed, he wasn't that far behind. After some more trusting that left King groaning and panting even harder on top of Sasha's back, another hard hit of pleasure came when Fox's own knot started to inflate, tying them both together the tight grinding of his knot triggered Fox to literally exploded inside of Kings tight passage. The corgi shivered and wiggled again as he experienced yet another new feeling. The sensation of getting filled by a male feeling much better than he dared to imagine – and with Sasha being the same way, the three of them remained sprawled on top of each other next to that couch, tied together in the most pleasurable and private way possible.

Daisy had watched them with a huge grin on her face the whole day, before she just walked over to the couch and sat down next to Sasha, joining them in their moment. They all just cuddled to the extent their position allowed them to, not wanting to move away from that couch ever again. And pleased and exhausted as they were, they probably even wouldn't have to. It was an exceptionally eventful evening… And it might just as well continue to be so for quite some more time.


	2. Chapter 2

The thick, mixed scents of arousal, sex and lust filled the whole room, making breathing much harder than it actually was for the female that stood in the corner of the room, throwing small glances with her yellow eyes at the exhausted trio that was peacefully snoring on the sofa, one sprawled atop each other. She didn't think that she'd ever see Sasha, King and Fox in such a position, and to her dismay, it made her even hornier than she was—the thick air didn't help at all either.

Yet, it was all true. She had seen it all take place with her very eyes. The fact that King had ended up tied to Sasha on the couch wasn't so surprising, but that Fox would end up tied to King in the same way was something she didn't expect herself. The husky still had a dreamy expression on his face as he snored on top of them all, his arms wrapped around the male under him – it seemed like he was very pleasantly surprised with the outcome himself. Daisy couldn't help it but giggle. They looked so cute together! All three of them lay on top of each other like they were making some sort of a pile, and they all shared a bond that made them appear even closer.

She quickly turned away and walked to the sink, scrubbing her paw clean under the warm water. It was stuck to places it wasn't before, and the dirtiness only confirmed it. Maybe if she didn't please King just a moment ago with her fingers as well, she'd simply lick them clean and let it be… but the fact that she now couldn't made it only easier on her, seeing that she was in the middle of her own heat cycle.

She was surprised that she hadn't jumped Fox or King before Sasha even had the time to do so. It was probably mainly because she had a bit of fun with the shepherd herself before they discovered the two peeking at them through the window… Still, Sasha could be happy that King wasn't too slow to accept her offer, because Daisy certainly wouldn't ask but get straight to the action. The burning above her crotch was getting unbearable; she really had to do something about her heat soon.

Stopping the water when she was done, she had dried her paws and gave one last, longing look at the three dogs sleeping on the sofa. The longer she looked, the more she was tempted to do something with the trio, so she decided it would be best if she just left and took care of her problems in some other way. She just walked over to the husky and took off his collar, strapping it back onto herself – she certainly wasn't about to leave without something like that, strolling around naked wouldn't help her cause at all.

The Labrador quietly padded out of the room and through the hallway, unlocking the door again only to slip through. She closed behind herself again and gave the house one last look, smiling to herself a bit. Things in there certainly exceeded any of the wild fantasies she might ever have had about her friends, it was nice that things like that were entirely possible and really did happen. Now she just needed to help herself as well and everything would be fine.

That was the problem though: How was she about to help herself with something like the burning lust? Everything was harder now that she was outside; she was at least out of sight when she was back in the house… But staying in that sex filled room was out of the question. She paced back and forth on Sasha's doorstep for some time, before she decided to just walk until she found a suitable spot to relief her need.

Luckily for her, it was just around midnight, so the whole street was still dark, illuminated just by the faint rays of white light the half-moon provided. With so many dark places, it turned out that finding a quiet, private place for herself wasn't as hard as she feared it would be. She didn't even have to walk for long until she saw a seemingly abandoned, small dog house – a perfect place for her to hide behind.

A wide, lustful grin spread the black furred female's lips as the anticipation grew within her with each step she took towards that inviting spot. By the time she sat down next to it and leaned back against the wooden wall, her crotch was all wet, her lips puffy and demanding. Being in heat wasn't easy, but getting through it was twice as rewarding as normal fun was.

Letting out a quiet chuckle, Daisy licked her lips lustfully, stroking a lone finger across those soft, longing nethers. Shivers ran up her spine at the very touch, she had to clench her teeth to hold that pleased coo in. She might have been in a safe spot, but that didn't mean she could go moaning all over the place either, someone would surely hear her. This street was full of all sorts of canines after all, and they had particularly sharp hearing.

However, all her concerns vanished just as soon as the soft pad on the underside of her finger made contact with that soft flesh between her legs again, making her feel like she had electricity shooting through her whole body. It felt so good… and it made her want even more. Her black finger pressed against the labia a little bit harder, rubbing up and down against that demanding entrance, parting the lips with the soft press just enough to let the digit rub slightly against one of the walls hidden inside.

Clenching her maw shut, Daisy was left with huffing through her nostrils, her breathing growing harder and more intense the more the finger rubbed. She just couldn't help herself but let a very quiet coo escape her lips when her finger slipped inside of her almost all the way to her first knuckle, wiggling around the love tunnel, teasing the already irritated flesh with the small doses of pleasure.

She did her best to keep this slow and quiet, but she was quickly enough failing, seeing that her finger soon moved from just rubbing all the way to that little pleasure nub hidden at one end, rubbing over the clit eagerly to derive as much pleasure as possible. Taken aback by her own body, Daisy opened her maw and a moan escaped her. Biting down onto her lower lip, she huffed in dismay at her lack of control and continued to wiggle her finger away from the pleasure button, her heat made everything much harder on her than it would actually be if she wasn't in her current state.

The lustful dog couldn't keep her teasing for any longer, as it did nothing but make everything worse. A soft trickle of pleasure wasn't nearly enough to sate her hunger; she needed much, much more of it. She needed intense amounts of it delivered at short, powerful bursts, but that was something she couldn't really get herself. Yet, she could at least try, which was what she had to do, unless she wanted to find the nearest male and jump him right in his sleep.

She added another finger to the one she was already using, sliding the two digits between the soft nethers, much faster and harder than she did before. If she thought that keeping quiet before was hard, it was near impossible by now – but that was nothing that would stop her. Huffing, the Labrador continued to thrust the two fingers all the way inside of her, her lustful walls giving it a tight squeeze each time those pleasuring digits reached all the way in. She squirmed and wiggled against the doghouse, pushing that paw forwards and backwards as she eagerly fingered herself. Finally, this was something that satisfied her a little bit more, but it still didn't quiet cut it.

Thrusting her fingers in and out on an even faster rate, she wiggled them around once inside, rubbing all over her inner muscles, at least to the point that she could reach. Groaning and letting out stifled moans, she added yet another digit to the mix, pushing all three of them in at the same time; only to pull them out again and thrust them back in. Her paw was almost flying back and forth, squirting juicy mess all over her crotch and the ground as she did her best to get rid of that burning lust filling up her veins and mind.

While her paw was occupied with her longing puss, she reached up with the other one and gave one of her own breasts a tight squeeze, ending up wiggling against the small house even more. Her moans, even though she did her best to quiet them down, were getting even louder, the pleasure becoming hard for her to sustain. Kneading that soft mound with her fingers, she pinched her nipple between her thumb and index finger, the flesh already hard as a small diamond before she even touched it. Rubbing over the areola with her thumb, she then soon returned to those eager gropes she rewarded herself with.

If someone was to walk around the doghouse now, they wouldn't really be able to see anything – especially thanks to Daisy's fur colour. But all that was for nothing when she was moaning and cooing in pleasure, the female not even trying to retry her failed attempts. Luckily for her, the place was empty at this late hour and nobody had interfered with her desperate act. Though if some male did, she surely wouldn't mind the extra 'help'.

She was all alone here though, so she had to help herself. Luckily for her, the fingers had proven to be quite pleasant as well, especially now that there were three of them plunging in and out of her hot tunnel. Moaning into the night, she rubbed against her inner walls wildly, the muscles quivering wildly around her fingers each time they went in, clenching onto them in sudden spasms. She could feel herself getting close to her orgasm; she couldn't possibly put this up for much longer.

Groping that round breast, she rubbed all over it with her paw before she moved to the other one as well, her other paw still doing its best with her twitching cunny. Her fingers flew in and out, pushing her one step closer to her climax each time she had dipped them in. It didn't take more than a few more thrusts for the female to finally hit her peak.

The moan that announced her orgasm was much louder than she would like, but she was too overwhelmed with pleasure to actually care. Panting and moaning in delight, she held her fingers in as her walls clenched onto them greedily; trying to milk them of all the contents they'd provide if they actually weren't her digits, but the male part that was supposed to be there instead. Yet, her fingers were enough for her to get through her heat more than once already, and this time was no exception. A cock was just a luxury she didn't have at the moment.

Huffing loudly, she just rested with her back against the doghouse, panting heavily as she basked in her own afterglow. The sense of relief was so good that it almost multiplied the pleasure derived from her wonderful peak, leaving the Retriever almost powerless, sitting limply against the wooden wall. She brought the paw covered with her own juices up to her maw, licking over her sticky fingers, cleaning them one by one. When she was done, she just sat there and stared up on the half of the white ball on the sky, not feeling like moving anywhere for a while. She didn't even really have to, the weather was nice and the air was still warm, even though it was night time already.

She thought that she'd get up after a while and walk home, but she wasn't so sure about that when she started to doze off, her eyelids becoming heavier with each second, her limbs refusing to move. It even seemed that the ground itself was becoming more comfortable under her, so she just continued to sit there with her eyes closed, giving up to the sleep that was taking a hold of her.

Her sleep didn't last for long though. While she dozed there with her eyes closed, a large wolf was sneaking towards her, silent and fast in the darkness. Even if he made some noises though, she wouldn't notice, her senses still too distracted by her own afterglow, the sweet taste of orgasm lingering in her mind and distracting her focus with pleasant dreams.

Daryl, the big wolf, didn't even have to look at the female peacefully sleeping with her back still against that small doghouse. While her moans that the gentle wind carried through the whole neighbourhood could be passed for someone else, the scent intensified by her heat was so strong and distinct that he would find her even with his eyes closed. A deep, lustful growl rumbled through his chest as that scent hit him hard, the pheromones females released in their heat working their magic almost creepily well on the big, grey wolf.

It had just shown that there was still a bit of beast lingering within him, that he hadn't abandoned his feral wolf as much as the other, tamed dogs did. His whole wolf pack was like that, and he liked it more that way. He still had quite a bit of his former nature to cling to, which was something he and the other wolves valued a lot.

Daryl stopped in his tracks and listened for a while, watching the female cautiously for any signs of her waking up, but she remained perfectly still, breathing in and out in an even rate, completely oblivious to his presence. "Damn it Daisy, you must've had a fun day today if you're out like that." he commented with a chuckle, rubbing his hands together as a wide, toothy grin spread across his muzzle.

"Luckily for you, I want on a bit of that as well, so your fun haven't even ended yet." he then added as he closed the distance between them with three fast steps, pulling the Labrador roughly up and spinning her around. Finally, the sudden change of position seemed to break through the cloud of sleepy pleasure that was overwhelming her senses and she opened her eyes, trying to look back. She couldn't though, because just as soon as she moved, the person unknown to her pressed her hard against the small house, bending her over at the wry roof.

Letting out a surprised yelp when her breasts were tightly squished against the cold surface, she gave a little wiggle in panic, way too sleepy to actually try and identify the person behind her. "W-What…" she began, but the person behind her was so much in a rush that he wasn't about to even let her finish. Just as soon as the first word left her lips, something hard pressed against the second pair of lips, the much puffier, stained and lower pair of lips.

Obviously, the male didn't even wait for a permission of any kind – and if Daisy had to be completely honest, she'd be disappointed if he did, after he picked her up and pushed her against that house like that. She had finally collected herself enough to inhale deeply through her snout – and recognize that familiar musk of her mate, Daryl. He was exactly what she needed, and his presence made her extremely happy – his almost feral and rough sex was the best thing that could sate that heat fuelled lust burning inside of her loins.

She didn't let any of her happiness show however, playing along with the big wolf's plan, pretending to still be a poor, unknowing female left to his mercy. She knew that it was exactly how he liked it, and if he liked it, it would be much more enjoyable for them both. The already throbbing, large cock that was coaxed out of its sheath with that delicious scent of her juices and heat was already pushing between those needy lips, stretching them far wider apart than her fingers could even hope to do.

Letting out a pleased moan mixed with a small yelp, she stretched her hands out on the roof and gripped onto whatever she could, letting the wolf to have his way with her. And he indeed did. That wide shaft was pushing further and further, stretching her inner walls apart, pushing in deeper into that love tunnel of hers, continuing until their hips met. Stopping for a brief moment, Daryl growled right into her ear and dragged his tongue along her cheek, before softly biting down onto her neck.

His possessive gestures only pushed Daisy higher in her ecstasy, causing her to moan and beg for more as she lay there; pressed against that doghouse she had passed for empty a long time ago. She seriously doubted that even if someone was there, they would still be asleep. Daryl let the stillness last for just a brief moment however, gripping her rump tightly with his greyish paws for support, pulling out of her harshly, only to force his large cock right between her nethers once more. His first entry was rough, but this one was even stronger, faster…. and much more enjoyable.

It might look like that the experience wasn't so enjoyable for Daisy, seeing how she was squished against that wooden structure, being rammed from behind by a wolf more than a head taller than her, but truth be told, she was feeling like she was in the seventh heaven. With her eyes closed tight, she let out a sharp yip filled with lust and pleasure as she was filled by that wonderful cock yet again, her legs shivering and her walls clenching onto that amazingly large meat in frantic spasms. What was even better however was the fact that her mate was just getting started.

Their hips have barely touched this time and he was already pulling out again, only to force himself in right after that, following his pattern of increasing speed and force, leaving the Labrador yelping and moaning in pleasure and excitement on top of the doghouse. He continued to thrust and pull, quickly enough building up a savage pace at which he pounded the gorgeous female, growling and groping her ass the whole time he did so.

Daisy loved the wolf's aggression, clinging to the doghouse with all her might as she even pushed herself backwards against his thrusting hips, getting as much pleasure as possible from his powerful thrusts. She almost screamed her moans out now, feeling that a second orgasm was already approaching her with giant leaps, the wolf clearly in a similar state as his growling grew louder – and his pace even faster, as hard to believe that might be. He continued to pound her with all the energy he had, the poor structure shaking under the force of his savage motions. If they both had a better grasp of their senses, they'd probably get worried that the house might fall apart if they were to treat it like that.

Meanwhile, in that very doghouse Daisy thought to be empty, Squeak had a very hard time falling asleep. Not only were there horrendous, rhythmic thuds disturbing her from her sleep, but their whole house was shaking with each impact, as if someone was trying to bring it down on top of their heads.

The mouse sat up, looking around in irritation – though obviously, there was nothing she could see in the complete darkness, and it wasn't like she wanted to go out with something like that going on as well. At first, she just blamed the noises on the storm, trying to fall asleep again and ignore the disturbance completely, but when some odd, squealing noises were added to the mix, she had a hard time believing her excuse – and sleeping was already out of the question for her by that time.

She looked at the dog she was sitting on, her partner, Joey. He was a hound dog like his older brother, Bino, but his personality was as far from his sibling as it got. He was kind, nerdy and he liked cats—which was something that Bino would never, ever do. His odd liking of the felines was what connected him and the mouse on top of him, though in her case, her fetish was even weirder.

The small, white mouse got up and padded over to his head, tugging at the edge of his ear urgently. "Joey, wake up!" she told him, but he just opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling a little bit. "What? Did you really think I was still sleeping with such a storm outside?" he asked her with a chuckle, opening his maw in a wide yawn. Squeak had to laugh when he came up with the same excuse she used at first, shaking her head.

"A storm, huh? Well, I don't know about you, but I've never heard of a storm that would moan." she told the male with a little pout, sitting on top of him again. He looked at her in confusion and almost horror, before he just laughed himself. "Oh come on. Moaning? That just shows what you're thinking about." he nagged playfully, sticking the tip of his tongue out at his beloved mouse.

She just let out an irritated huff, looking away for a while. He had unwittingly hit one of her weak spots. She was actually thinking about having children with Joey for quite some time, and the thought would just cling to her more often each day. Of course, with their extreme size difference, there was no way they could ever have babies, which pained her a lot. She couldn't get her mind of that horrible fact, and bringing it up only made her feel worse. But of course, she wouldn't bring that up in front of Joey… she had no idea how he might react to that. She just rather kept it to herself, giving him the silent treatment.

"Come on, Squeak… It's just the wind squealing. Why would there even be moans? That makes no sense." he started speaking again, laughing at the thought. "That would be as if someone was having sex right against our house, which you have to admit is a ridiculous idea." he tried to reason with her, but to his surprise, she just looked straight into his eyes with a wry expression.

"But what if they are?" she quickly asked him, too caught up in her previous thinking to soften her tone. She felt bad immediately after that sentence left her lips and quickly looked away, squirming a little bit on top of her mate, anxiously waiting for his response. He was taken aback by her sharp tone, opening and closing his maw as he didn't know what to say. He just looked at the mouse helplessly, but before he could do anything to break the awkward silence, something unexpected did it for him.

Their house had suddenly shaken more than it had before and a deep, rumbling sound, followed by a dragged out moan pierced his ears.

"Was that a… A growl?" he asked in disbelief, looking up at the roof as if he was able to see through the wood and identify the sources of the odd noises. But of course, the only thing he could see was pitch black. "Yes! And the next noise was a moan! I told you!" Squeak quickly responded, jumping up to her feet as she paced back and forth along his chest. His eyes just glanced up at the roof and then back at the mouse, the dog unable to comprehend what was going on.

"But that's just stupid!" Joey complained, looking up at the roof questionably. Just as he stopped, they both heard yet another very loud growl and a moan, followed by something that sounded like panting of two very exhausted people. The whole house shook under the pressure as something had hit it again and again, and just as the hound dog was opening his mouth to say something else, something warm trickled down from the roof onto his face.

"What the…?" he asked in confusion, feeling his wet face with his paw. There was no question about it, there indeed was something warm and somewhat sticky on his face, and it dripped at him right from the roof. Was the wind so strong that it made cracks in the structure already? But since when was the rain warm and sticky? And why didn't he hear raining either?

He had realized just how silly his excuse must've sounded, bringing his finger to his maw to taste just what dripped onto him. The scent was somewhat arousing and sweet, which only confused him even more. He had never tasted a female before to know what he was licking right now, but he was already sure that Squeak was closer to the truth than he dared to believe. The house still creaked and shook as the two people on top of it moved – even Joey now acknowledged that it must be people outside, because there just wasn't any other possible explanation.

"I'll go check what's going on, you just stay here." he sighed out, a little bit mesmerized by the taste in his mouth and the scents in his nose. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he sure enough knew that he wanted to look outside and see who the source of something that delicious was. Just when he was sitting up, the whole house creaked in protest again – and then it fell right on top of them both.

Daisy let out a sharp yelp when the whole house suddenly gave away at the force of the last trust with which Daryl had forced his completely swollen canine knot into her. With one last push his engorged cock exploded, shooting a copious amount of cum deep within the Labrador's awaiting love tunnel, filling her up with that thick, warm and sticky substance. Daisy quivered from the feeling of her walls clenching tightly around the wolf's swollen meat, her inner muscles gripping the wolfhood tightly and milking it greedily with eager squeezes, her own body determined to get every single drop of his canine seed.

What scared her even more though wasn't the fact that she was falling, but that she wasn't he only one who yelled – and it certainly wasn't Daryl either. The wolf certainly wasn't someone to squeak in a high pitched voice, nor was he under her at the moment. He must've heard it too, because he tried to retreat and pull the female up off the rubble – but it was too late. His knot had already formed, tying the two canines together so tight that they couldn't move at all.

"Oh my god! There was someone in there!" the Retriever exclaimed in shock, grabbing onto Daryl in worry. He just stared at her with slightly widened eyes, still obviously caught up in his orgasm. He had recollected himself soon enough however, quickly grabbing the female tight and rolling away onto his back, dragging her with him.

Daisy couldn't help it but moan as the hard shaft within her wiggled about, poking at her walls as if it hadn't stretched her out enough already. She just clenched onto him some more and looked at the rubble worriedly, but she couldn't see anything under the wood – though it was clear that someone was in there, judging by how the pile was bulged up – and she was sure that she heard some voices under her earlier. How could she miss that the doghouse was actually occupied? Or, more importantly, how come that whoever was in there didn't come out earlier, considering how much noise they made outside?

None of that mattered now, though, they had to make sure they were okay! Though being knotted by a large wolf like Daryl was, she couldn't really do much but flail her arms around… and that didn't help anything at all. Looking at her mate helplessly, she bit onto her lower lip. "Can't we do something? We did cause this after all… I just hope that they're okay."

The male nodded and looked around for a bit, before he held Daisy up a little bit, positioning her into his lap as he sat up himself. Of course, that didn't go without any moaning, but that wasn't anything Daisy could help at this point. "I suppose I could do something… Just hold onto me." he then told her and stood up, the Labrador holding onto him with both her arms and legs as she was instructed.

Indeed, he managed to walk to the rubble and started to pick out the wood one plank after another, and while it was something rather awkward and clumsy, they both were glad that he could do at least something. It took them almost about ten minutes, but they finally revealed the unconscious Joey that was lying under the wood – and surprisingly enough, he seemed perfectly okay. He must've got really lucky, as he didn't lose anything else than his consciousness.

They didn't even notice the small mouse lying next to his head at first, but upon closer look, it was clear that she was okay as well. Letting out a loud sigh of relief, Daisy hugged onto Daryl tight and he sat down with her again, just holding her close as they both waited for the knot to deflate. They just sat there in the night, next to the rubble, cuddling and hugging each other, occasionally looking at the odd couple lying on the ground in case they were waking up.

But they weren't, they were lying there completely motionless – and if it wasn't for their faint breathing, they could just as easily pass for dead. Both Daisy and Daryl were really glad that wasn't the case and they anxiously waited for the knot to subdue.

After about another, silent twenty minutes, Daisy was finally free. She quickly got up and ran to the two, checking on them both from up close – but just as they have established earlier, they had no visible damage done to them. Daryl crouched down right next to her and made sure they were okay himself, coming to the same conclusion as she did.

"I… I think I'll take them home." the female dog then said, feeling terribly sorry about what h ad just happened. She was really glad that they both didn't come to any harm, but they did destroy their house – and she had blamed it all on herself. If she didn't think the house was empty, none of this would've happened. If she just stayed back in Sasha's house, no one's home would get destroyed either. If she...

Daryl's hand on her shoulder had pulled her from her thoughts and she looked worriedly at her mate. He just gave her a reassuring look and patted her back gently. A shiver ran down her spine, was her worry really so visible, or did he just know her that well? "Look, you couldn't have known that they were inside. Besides, they're both okay, so it's all fine." he told her, giving her a soft hug. He then picked the unconscious dog up and nodded, waiting for Daisy to get the mouse. "But you're right, let's take them inside." he then agreed, giving her a soft smile.

The female blinked, wiping the tears off of her face. She was just overwhelmed with emotions, and she almost started crying when Daryl spoke. She just nodded weakly and picked the mouse up, gingerly holding her in her paws and following the wolf to her own house. She then stopped and looked back at the rubble one last time, letting out a quiet, pained whimper, before she just turned around and caught up to the wolf again. As they walked home, she was already preparing explanations and apologies for when the two were to wake up.

Surprisingly enough, the two haven't woken up the whole night, it was as if they fell back into their sleep – a very deep one, at that, as none of them seemed to notice that they were moved all the way from their broken house to a sofa in Daisy's living room. She and Daryl sat on armchairs across from them, watching the two almost motionless bodies carefully. It was hard to believe that someone like the two would form a couple. As if interspecies relationships weren't unusual and frowned upon enough already, the massive size difference between the dog and the mouse made such a relationship look impossible. Yet, the two seemed to love each other and be perfectly happy together – or at least that was how Joey made it look like all the time. They couldn't really ask them how it was working out between them when they both had their eyes closed, their breathing calm and soft.

They still had at least six more hours till the sun was to rise up, and that was more than a long time enough for the two mates' eyelids to droop down slowly as well. Just sitting there and doing nothing but watch the odd, sleeping couple did nothing else but to put them both to sleep as well, and even though both Daisy and Daryl did their best to stay awake and watch over their friends in case something happened, sleepiness eventually won the struggle with their mind and dragged their consciousness out of their own grasp as well. Softening up a bit, they both just sank into their own armchairs and fell into a frail sleep, their minds getting lost in the dark abyss of their mind, surrounded by relentless and strange dreams they would surely forget by they woke up.

Funnily enough, it was neither Daryl, nor Daisy that was the one to break through their sleepiness first. Frowning in confusion, Joey looked up at the white ceiling, trying to figure out whatever had happened to their dark, small doghouse. He certainly didn't remember it this big, or having a white ceiling for that matter. As he moved a little bit, Squeak let out a cute, little huff as she was woken up as well, her face too filled with the similar reaction the hound dog had.

"Joey?" she asked sleepily, trying to hide a wide yawn that had followed afterwards. She looked around properly once more, her small eyes stopping at the couple in the chairs. "Are we… Are we in their house?" she added, her tone unsure as she spoke.

"I don't…" her partner started, rubbing his head with a groan. It really hurt for some reason; he was feeling a bothersome headache coming onto him, which was not a good thing right in the morning. "It seems that way. But what are we doing here?" he confirmed with a sigh, following with a question of his own. As he looked at the sleeping Labrador, he got that feeling like he had forgotten something important. He tried to think back, but nothing but fuzzy images that might just as well be his dreams came to mind. Blushing at the content of some of those odd thoughts, he quickly sat up, the mouse moving onto his shoulder as he did so.

"You tell me…" Squeak sighed, shaking her head gently as she spoke. "I had this weird dream, about our house falling onto our head…" she then offered, laughing at her own words. That quiet, high pitched giggle finally seemed to wake the other two up as well, as the wolf's ears suddenly perked and he sat up abruptly, Daisy twitching her way to awareness as well.

"That… That wasn't a dream." was the first thing she said right after she woke up, staring onto the floor in shame, unable to look its owners into their eyes. She just sat there and somewhat shrunk in her position, chewing onto her lower lip as she anticipated their answer. She truly felt horrible for what she had caused yesterday, and she didn't expect them to take kindly to it… It was their house after all, a place where they both lived – and she destroyed it just because of something so silly like her stupid heat.

"What?" both Joey and Squeak asked in union, staring at her blankly. When it was clear that she wasn't about to say anything more, they shifted their gaze to the large wolf. A deep sigh washed over his body and he nodded gently, still looking right at them, unlike his mate. "Yeah, it's true. And it's our fault… We're both really sorry that it happened, we at least took you and let you two sleep here for the time being." he then said in his usual, low tone, laying a hand over Daisy's back gently. She gave a little shiver at his touch, almost trembling in guilt. What they did was bad, but he thought that she shouldn't take it to heart that much, nothing happened to them after all, and the house could be rebuilt.

"Now that you mention it…" Joey suddenly said, his eyes shifting from the wolf to the Labrador and back. "I am starting to remember something. Were you guys, um… On our house…. Err, having s-?" he asked, or rather tried. Squeak gave him a sharp look even before he had the time to finish his question, cutting off his last word. He was quite glad that she did, because what he was about to ask was embarrassing—but what did she look so upset about?

The mouse caught his questioning gaze and shook her head quickly. "I-It's nothing!" she claimed, looking away from her partner and back at the other couple. Daisy was now not only looking at the floor so intently that it looked like there was something very interesting down there, but she was also blushing fiercely even through that soft, black fur covering up her cheeks. Daryl twitched a bit in his seat, suddenly feeling a bit awkward in his position as well—which was probably the first time they had ever seen him look like that.

"Look, we're really sorry—and I promise you this: I'll rebuild your doghouse, and I'll make sure it's even better than the one you had before. Okay?" he then suddenly offered, effectively shifting the course of the discussion away from the dodgy topic. The mouse's expression brightened and Joey nodded eagerly. "That sounds great! Our old house was getting rather obsolete anyways… You might've just as well helped us with this small accident." he said and laughed, downplaying the whole situation with some humour. To his relief, it seemed to work, Squeak agreeing with him with an amused giggle of her own. Daisy wiggled a little bit and looked up, bringing a small smile onto her muzzle.

"But first, let's get some breakfast!" she then told them and got up, heading to the kitchen in a noticeably better mood. She was really worried about how they would react to what they've done, but it seemed like they weren't really that mad about it. She wasn't expecting things to go so smoothly, so the course of actions was a pleasant surprise to her. Tail wagging behind her, she started preparing some toasts for the others to eat.

Joey and Daryl moved to the table meanwhile, each of them sitting on a chair – Squeak was still seated on the hound dog's shoulder. They all discussed how the new house might look like while they waited for Daisy to finish making the breakfast, trying to figure out how to make the new house better than the previous one. They'll probably need a little bit bigger one, as it was starting to get a little bit stuffy in there – and certainly a more resistant one, so the accident wouldn't repeat itself in the future – even though Daryl seriously doubted they would dare to ever do something like that again, especially knowing all too well that the doghouse definitely wasn't empty.

It didn't take long and the black furred female was already serving toasts, sitting down as well then to grab a bite with the others. They didn't talk much while they ate, just mostly minding their own food or looking around the room. Finally, the wolf broke the silence again when they were all finished.

"Well, I'll go work on your new home then." he said and gave them a small smile, getting up from his seat. Joey looked at the male and then at his mate, before he got up as well. "I'll go help." he offered with a grin, Daryl nodding at his words. Daisy blinked in surprise, but she didn't say a word. It only made sense that he would go as well, it was their house after all.

"In that case, I'll stay here and keep Daisy some company while she cleans this mess." Squeak said from the table, having moved there during the time they ate, laughing. There were a bit more plates than Daisy was used to, seeing that she had guests today – but it was still far from messy. She just laughed as well and nodded, looking as the mouse ran up her arm and settled onto her shoulder instead.

"Okay guys, make sure to return by noon, I'll make something for lunch." the Labrador then told them with a smile, standing up as well. She walked over to Daryl and gave him a hug, watching as both her and Squeak's mate left the house afterwards.

A moment of silence had stretched between her and the rat again now that the other two left, the dog grabbing one plate after another and piling them on top of each other so she could wash them then. She carried them over to the sink, before she finally got herself to say something again.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday." was the only thing that left her maw, not sure what else to say. She didn't know why she retreated to that matter again; she had probably still felt bad inside, even though they settled the situation quite some time ago already.

"Don't worry about it." Squeak replied, shattering the last pieces of doubt that have lingered in her mind. "We weren't hurt at all in the accident, and Daryl and Joey are making a new house already, so… Nothing that bad had happened, it only means that we'll have a new place to stay, really." she then added with a snicker, her bare tail twitching behind her as she spoke.

Daisy nodded and turned on the water, scrubbing the plates clean from the toasts' remains as she fell into silence again. Yesterday was a special day, in a lot of ways. More stuff had happened in that day than she would dare to think possible in a whole week. It all confused her a little bit, and even though there were some bad things about yesterday, it had overall ended up well.

Again, the mouse was the one to speak first, clearly one of the more talkative types that wouldn't stay silent for long. Daisy wasn't exactly a quiet individual either, but yesterday's events made her unsure as for what to say around the tiny female, even though she had apologized already – and the apology was accepted. "So, you and Daryl are together, huh?" Squeak asked, grinning up a bit on the canine's shoulder.

Typical girls' talk – now that Daisy could do rather well. She smiled herself and nodded gently, drying up the plates she just cleaned up. "Yep! It's nothing that secret, really. We've been together for quite some time already, almost since we've met here. I love him, he's kind, yet he can be so aggressive at the right times…" she trailed off with a big wink, the thought of sex stirring up her insides, the burning anew. Her heat cycle certainly wasn't over yet, but that wasn't really a problem for her. When something happens so often, you get pretty much used to it, be it good or bad – and her heat was certainly both.

"Plus, he's a big and handsome wolf. I think I've got really lucky with him." the Labrador then added, giggling happily, setting the dishes aside and walking over to the living room, sitting down on the sofa. The cleaning was done rather fast after all. Squeak trotted down from her shoulder and settled in her lap instead, so Daisy wouldn't have to tilt her head all the time when talking.

"That he is." the mouse then agreed, laughing as well. "Wolves are a little too big in my opinion, quite scary if you ask me." she then admitted, shifting her expression into a small pout. The dog laughed heartily, shaking a little bit as that joyful, ringing sound went through her body.

"Too big, eh? I wouldn't expect you to say something like that, seeing that you're together with Joey. He might be a bit smaller than most, but he certainly isn't small compared to you." she stated jokingly, her yellow hues fixed at the small, white mouse settled in her lap. She twitched a bit at that remark and looked away, obviously bothered by that fact. Biting onto her lower lip, Daisy apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that… It's just that this was on my mind for quite a while already, and well, I'm sometimes too curious for my own good. I couldn't help it but ask how it is working out between you two."

"It's not, that's the problem…" the mouse started to reply quietly, looking somewhere at the canine's tummy as she spoke. The cheerful little critter suddenly seemed even smaller, all the hints of her previous good mood gone. "I know this sounds quite… silly, but I've always wanted kids." she then continued to explain, speaking slowly in a pained tone. "I love Joey, but with our size differences, something like that is obviously impossible."

"Then again, I should've known that from the very beginning, so it's my own fault for feeling like this now. I guess I've never really thought that far when I got together with him… He was just so nice and lovely… and he liked exactly the same stuff as me as well, which was something I haven't noticed with anyone else before either! But now… I mean, he still is kind and caring to me, he is everything that he was before, but the problem is more than on my part than on his. I want to have children with him, but I can't… And I am afraid to tell him about this as well, because I don't know how he might react. He might laugh at my stupid wish, or he might even get scared off a bit… I don't know."

The mouse continued to speak, the words flowing out of her like a waterfall of emotions. It was clear that this matter was resting on her mind for a long time, and that she wasn't talking just about the past few days. There was so much for her to say that she was even getting lost in her sentences a bit, jumping from one bit to another, and Daisy had to pay a lot of attention to manage to piece the puzzle together. As she listened, her whole posture drooped gently as sadness radiating from the small mouse washed over her; of course she didn't find her wish silly. It was only natural for someone like her. She herself was no different, letting Daryl take her like that when she was in heat… it was more than likely that something might come out of it. She wasn't sure if the wolf realized that, but for the similar reasons as Squeak, she didn't bother to remind him.

"It isn't silly, Squeak. I… I know how you feel, or at least in some ways, I can relate." she replied softly, feeling sorry for the odd couple. She wished she could help somehow, but how could she, with a problem like that? She certainly didn't have any means to help with such an unusual problem… then maybe, if she knew about someone else who could help… that's right! There was one person that she could refer them to, she was pretty sure she might be able to help!

"I really want to help you. Love is a precious thing, and nothing should be allowed to get in its way, even if it's something so seemingly impossible to change as your own nature. Now, it's nothing certain, but I am pretty sure I know someone who could help you." she spoke softly, the mouse's ears perking up at her last words, almost like dog's ears would.

"You do? Who is it?" she interrupted her quickly, desperation and a sign of hope sounding in her little tone. Daisy nodded to her question and smiled. "I don't know much about her… She goes by the name Sabrina, she's a black cat. If I even know about her though, I don't think you should have any problems finding her. She lives on the edges of the Babylon gardens, try asking around there."


	3. Chapter 3

Housepets! Afterdark

Chapter 3

The sun was lazily rising back to its spot on the sky, illuminating the Babylon Gardens with its bright, yellow rays. The morning stillness and quietness was disturbed only by the occasional chirp of a bird or two – and a pair of people digging around in rubble. Neither the wolf, nor the hound dog spoke a word, only quietly picking up the pieces of wood that used to form a dog house, filling the air with awkward silence.

Daryl, the large grey wolf was still feeling sincerely sorry for what he had caused with his mate yesterday – and it was nothing else than the whole mess they were now cleaning up. Daisy, stuck in heat for quite some days now, was helping herself on this unfortunate spot, and the doghouse they thought empty wasn't able to withstand the way in which the wolf helped her with her problem.

It broke down, having the two fall right through it at the peak of their act, unwittingly almost crushing the two owners that were disturbed from their sleep. Luckily, both of them were okay – and since Daryl had agreed to build them a new, better house, they weren't even mad about it. Squeak, the mouse and oddly enough Joey's partner stayed at home, keeping Daisy company while she did the chores, while Joey decided to help with the new house, which is why he was standing right next to the wolf, picking the planks as well.

He looked at the much bigger canine, surprised by the look in his face each time he saw him, he wasn't expecting a wolf of his size to chew on his lower lip so much that it looked like he was soon going to bite it off. It was clear that he meant his apology and that he wasn't going to build the new house just because he had nothing better to do, and it only made Joey like the guy more. He didn't want this awkward situation to continue any longer, but the thing that he had on his mind probably wouldn't help with the awkward part one bit – at least not in his case.

Yet, he knew that this was exactly the right person to ask, and while the matter seemed awkward and delicate to him, the wolf was no doubt so experienced in that field that it seemed completely normal. Unable to stay quiet any longer, he took a deep breath and threw the piece of wood he was holding onto the pile, opening his mouth.

"Um, Darryl—" he started, but he already ran out of words. He had no idea how to put such a question, and it made him twitch nervously at the spot. The wolf looked at him and gave him a small smile, dragging the larger pieces of wood by himself. "Don't worry, it will be done by tonight." he reassured him, giving him a firm nod.

"N-No, that's not what I meant!" the hound dog defended himself, holding up his paws for a bit. He shook his head and took a breath again, looking into the yellow eyes of the wolf for a bit, before he realized that this wasn't the smartest thing to do around the canines of his kind and shifted his gaze to the ground accordingly. "It's about... uh… you and Daisy." he then finally admitted, his cheeks growing a bit redder under his fur as he tried really hard to come up with the proper question that wouldn't sound so blunt.

"Hm? What about us?" Daryl asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in that questioning manner that just reminded him how similar they were, despite all their differences. He twitched at his question, realizing that he had no way of avoiding asking it.

"Err, well, how… h-how do you do it?" he then asked quietly, his ears drooping a bit. To his surprise, the wolf didn't laugh at him, but gave him a big grin instead. "Well, that's easy. It comes naturally, really, you just stuff—"

"N-No! That's not what I meant!" Joey gasped, redder in his face than ever before. "I know how _that_ works! But how about… y'know… puppies? Do you… uh… get them like, each time?" he then asked, finding it harder and harder to do so the further they went in the matter, his tongue stumbling over the sentence as if he was afraid he'd say something unacceptable. To his relief, Daryl kept his friendly posture, his grin retreating to a smaller smile, his expression growing a bit more serious.

"Not at all. The female has to be in heat, which usually happens during the 'mating season', as we often call it." he told him, the hound dog nodding and taking a while to take that in. They continued to work in silence for some more time, the sun continuously inching closer to the spot right above their heads. Time really flew by while they had meaningful things to do.

"I don't suppose you know if it's the same with mice." Joey then suddenly commented, more or less muttering that to himself as he didn't really mean to ask that. The wolf stilled for a moment, his sharp eyes picking that up clearer than the hound dog would've liked. "Ah, so that's why you asked." Daryl said with a thoughtful expression, throwing one of the last pieces away onto the somewhat organised pile.

"Well, it's not like it matters, anyway. I mean, with the size differences between us two, it would be impossible even with the knowledge of how it works." Joey sighed, staring at the empty place where they small house used to be. "How about you though, Daryl? Do you want puppies?" he then asked, facing the wolf.

"Well… To be honest, yes, I'd love that. I've wanted puppies of my own ever since my brother Miles got his." the large male admitted, a small smile growing on his face as he spoke. "It might very well happen as well, because Daisy is in heat for quite some time now. And well, after what happened yesterday…" he trailed off and looked at the pile of the planks and rubble that they have collected, shaking his head. "But I haven't talked with Daisy about it yet… I should do so really soon, but I don't know how she'd react." he then said and laughed. "I'm sorry to hear about you and Squeak though; I would help if I could. I'm sure Daisy would do the same."

Joey smiled sadly and nodded, looking up at the sky. It was almost noon already; it was just about time for them to go get lunch. "Don't worry about it, there's no way you could really help with that, or Daisy for that matter." he said and sighed, taking one last look at the empty space.

Just as the two opened the door, the scent of freshly baked meat hit their noses. Breathing in, they both took in as much of the wonderful scent as they could, their maws already watering. "We're back!" Daryl then announced, walking to the kitchen where the two females already waited for them with the lunch. The wolf walked over to his mate and gave the Labrador a tight hug, who gave him a smooch on his cheek in return.

"What are we having?" he then asked, giving her a warm smile. "It smells great, I have to say that right now." he added, Joey quickly nodding and agreeing with his friend. They both walked over to the table and took the seat, watching Daisy with expectation in their eyes.

"Well, since some of us will be leaving after lunch, I've decided to do something a bit special." she told them with a grin. "I made steaks." she then said and smiled, setting empty plates in front of everyone, leaving one for herself as well. Squeak rested next to Joey again, she didn't really need a plate of her own since she ate so little in comparison.

"What? Who's leaving?" the hound dog asked in confusion, looking at the Labrador confusedly, but when she just gave him a sneaky smile, he turned his gaze to the small mouse, hoping that she at least would give him some answers. She just laughed however and shook her head. "We'll tell you after lunch." she told him with a grin, seeming exceptionally cheerful, compared to the last few days.

Joey looked at the other male, but he just gave him a resigned shrug. Sighing, he slowly nodded. "Okay, okay." he agreed then, shifting his gaze back to Daisy who just set a bowl full of baked potatoes on the table, adding a plate with a small pile of steaks on it. "Take whatever you want." she then said and took a seat as well, giving them an encouraging look.

"Gladly." the wolf said and grinned, putting a bit of everything on his plate in generous amounts. He wasn't big for nothing; he ate a lot as well. Joey followed soon after, being much more timid in the amount of food, taking almost less than Daisy did right after him. She gave him a small pout, so he quickly added some more, as if he was afraid he might upset her if he didn't eat much of the food she made herself.

It turned out that the steaks not only smelled wonderful, but they tasted even better. Baked on the outside, yet with a raw touch in the middle, they were one of the best, if not the best, steaks they all ever had. "This is great!" Joey exclaimed after his first bite, giving Daisy a surprised look. She just gave him a wide grin and laughed. "Don't underestimate my cooking skills, hon." she told him, looking over at her mate who silently agreed with his friend by nodding and happily chewing on the meat. He had quite some experience with her cooking already, which was one of the reasons why he was looking forward to the lunch so much.

They all ate in silence, the food disappearing surprisingly fast, despite of the seemingly huge amount it was presented with. Squeak had some tiny sized bites as well, though it was like nothing compared to what the others ate. With their minds relaxed and their bellies full, they all just leaned back in their seats and smiled, enjoying the calm feeling.

"Anyway, to clear things up—" Daisy then started, looking over them all, her yellow hues stopping at Joey and Daryl for a moment. "While you two were gone, we had a little talk." she said, nodding to Squeak as to clarify who she meant. "She told me about the difficulties you and her are having, and while I can't help directly, I know who might be able to do so." she concluded, giving both the mouse and the hound dog a warm smile.

"R-Really?" he asked, completely taken aback with that statement. He had already pretty much resigned on the whole matter based on his previous discussion with Daryl, and hearing Daisy's words just stirred all his emotions again. The defeat was gently streaked with renewed hope, a bit of uncertainty slipping into the mix and twisting it all up.

Daryl gave her a curious look, wondering who his mate might have in mind. Before he could ask though, the mouse decided to pick up where the dog left, resuming the explanation. "Apparently, a mysterious black cat by the name of Sabrina lives at the edge of the Babylon Gardens. We don't really know much about her, but from what Daisy had heard, it is clear that she is no ordinary cat. She might have some unusual powers or something… And she might know a solution for our problem!"

Joey blinked, his hope wavering a bit. This wasn't really what he was expecting – someone they didn't even really know, with no guarantee that she really was what the rumours made her out to be. Daryl had suddenly interrupted his line of thoughts though, to his surprise nodding at the words with a thoughtful look. "You're right. The thing is that Sabrina doesn't live alone. She's supposedly a student of someone much more powerful than herself, so even if Sabrina won't able to help us, I am sure her mentor will."

Daisy blinked, leaning a bit closer. "Us? But Daryl, you…" she started, but he lifted one of his large paws to shush her. "I am coming as well, sweetie. It's a long walk to the edge of the Babylon Gardens, and who knows what might happen to you along the way. I'll go as well to make sure everything goes as it should." he told her, his tone set and certain, making it clear that he wasn't about to discuss this matter, he was coming no matter what.

The Labrador stirred in her seat for a bit, but she just smiled afterwards and nodded. "Okay then. After all, the more, the merrier, right?" she joked, everyone agreeing with her with a cheerful laugh. Joey got over his doubts as well and clung to the hope with everything he had, the mentor they mentioned sounded much more promising than what they had to offer before. His lips stretched in a warm smile as he looked at his partner, before setting his eyes back at Daisy.

"So… When are we leaving?"

To say that the journey was long would be an understatement. It was longer than anyone but Darryl had ever walked in one go, the wolf being used to such walks since his pack moved a lot. They walked for hours, and the reddening sun was already hiding behind the tips of the nearby trees when they took a turn, walking along a barely noticeable path. It was clear that it wasn't used often, and if Daisy hadn't turned, the others would've overlooked it completely.

"Are you sure we aren't lost?" Joey asked, his feet already sore. He wasn't used to such long trips, he had spent most of his life at the same street playing games or hanging out with his equally weird, or in some cases even weirder, friends.

"Yep, it can't be far now." the Labrador in the front reassured him, Daryl walking right next to her, while the rest followed behind. The large wolf looked like the most energetic one of them all, right next to Squeak who didn't have to move an inch from the hound dog's shoulder she was perched on the whole time.

"It looks like the right place to me." Daryl suddenly said, he kept silent throughout most of the journey, saving his breath. He then looked around at the complaining male and grinned. "I mean, if I was a mystic creature of sorts, I'd live somewhere farther off and hidden as well, to prevent people like you bothering me too often." he teased, laughing.

Joey muttered something in return and increased his pace, as if he was trying to prove that he would do anything it takes to get to their destination – or he was just trying to be faster than the wolf, which was a silly idea. Just as he had passed the large male in his stomping jog, the canine chuckled and ran right after him.

"Bah, you are just like pups sometimes." Daisy commented with a smile, pouting a bit and keeping to her relaxed walk. The house wasn't going to run away from them, so she figured she could just as well take her time. And indeed, she didn't even have to walk for long before she caught up to them both, both of the dogs standing in a surprised stupor.

"What's wrong? Did your legs rebel against you?" she joked, giving them a prod to their sides. Joey jumped a bit at the poke and rubbed the spot, Daryl just twitching a bit and giving her a small smile. "Nah. I think we found what we were looking for." he corrected her, nodding his head in towards them.

It was getting dark quickly, and if she wasn't used to the darkness already, she wouldn't probably even notice what he meant. The house that was hiding in the general direction of his nod was blending so well with its surroundings that if it wasn't for the distinct lights in the windows, it would be almost invisible.

Just as they all stared on the residence, the walls made out of wood and even the roof covered with leaves became more defined, as if the whole structure was plunging out of the shadows that were spilled all over it like the most efficient camouflage in the dark there was. What they saw now was an eerie looking house, the building seemingly adapted to its surroundings by itself as the wood used for the walls looked unexplainably alive, yet it was still made into planks. The illusion must've been caused by the small branches and roots wrapped all around it, seemingly connected to the wood itself. Yet, the windows were clearly made out of transparent glass, the white curtains behind of them making no effort at hiding the warm light coming from the inside, causing the whole place look strangely inviting.

"Um… Let's go knock on the door?" Daisy then offered, reclaiming her position of the leader of the party. She patted Joey on his back gently, pushing him out of his spaced out state. He shook his head and followed right behind, Daryl taking the rear, giving the path behind them one last look as if to make sure no one was following them here. A squirrel, hiding on one of the nearby trees gave him a confused look before it trotted off, obviously not used to such large creatures roaming this almost abandoned place.

Daisy stepped right in front of the door, Joey almost pressed against her, his eyes almost glowing with curiosity and expectation. Daryl returned to them as well, watching as the Labrador lifted her paw to gently knock against the wood – but before she was even able to touch it, the door suddenly opened.

"Welcome, visitors." a cat standing in the doorstep right in front of them said with a warm smile residing her beautiful muzzle. Her fur was completely black and shiny like obsidian, her figure slender and majestic. She measured them all with her yellow eyes, which were the only two things distinct from the blackness on her body – apart from the yellow collar hugging her neck with a golden ankh charm dangling from it right above her chest.

Joey almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance, completely unprepared for something like that to happen. Daryl gave the cat a suspicious look and Daisy, a bit shaken as well took a careful step back. Sabrina, which was apparently the cat's name, at least according to the rumours, just shook her head and giggled with a sweet, ringing tone.

"Don't look so surprised, I was expecting you." she told them with a sly smile, taking a step back and leaving the doorstep empty. "Come on in, I've made tea." she then told them, motioning them inside. Daisy gave her a hesitant smile in return, stepping in with the two males following quickly behind. The room they found themselves in looked surprisingly cosy. It had everything – a small kitchen in the corner, a comfy, yet a bit unusual looking sofa in the other one, a small wooden table in front of that with some candles that were the source of the inviting light. One of the walls was lined with bookshelves and the last one was quite empty, just with large, wooden doors right in the middle. The thing that stood out the most was right in the middle of the room though, a spherical shape resting on a chest-level stand, covered with itch black silk.

"Come on, grab a seat. Don't be shy." the feline then told them with a grin, nudging them towards the sofa. It looked comfy from the distance already, but when they almost sunk in with their rears into the incredibly soft surface, they couldn't hide the delight on their faces that the comfort derived. Joey looked especially happy, finally getting to rest his sore feet.

Sabrina was already in her small kitchen, carrying a large plate with a pot and a set of mugs carefully settled on top of it back to her visitors, her motions graceful and gentle making her walking look almost like an art. She carefully set the tray on the table and started to pour hot water over the leaves nestled at the bottom of each mug, the distinct smell of green tea soon filling the air.

"How… How did you know we were coming, anyway?" Joey then asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as he watched her fill the mugs. She just flashed him a grin and laughed in her sweet, cheerful fashion in response, filling up the last cup. They noticed that there was five of them, but no one dared to ask for who the extra one was. Just as she was taking the pot back to the kitchen, a gentle, yet clearly audible ring carried itself through the room. Sabrina smiled, taking the signal in mind and setting that pot back to where she took it from, giving them all one last wink.

"I'll explain everything once my mistress is finished." she told them with a nod, moving to the large wooden door and opening them a little. "Make yourselves at home while I'm gone, I'll be back in a bit." she then promised, before her gentle frame slipped behind the wood and the door closed behind her with a silent click. The dogs and the mouse all looked at each other, their expressions best described as the mix of happiness and confusion. They just waited in silence for their tea to get to the drinkable temperature, the hot liquid steaming columns of the delightful scent.

Eventually, Daisy just couldn't sit and wait anymore, and after a bit of struggling, she managed to get up from the incredibly soft sofa. Daryl gave her a questioning look, but she just leaned closer and smooched him right on his cheek, smiling. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll just take a quick look around here." she explained, walking around the room. Despite what it looked at first, it was surprisingly large. The bookshelves had cabinets which she didn't dare to open between them; though she was sure she somehow missed those before. There were a lot of things in this one room already, and it was clear that the residence continued much further, the rest sealed off behind those large doors. After completing a circle around the cosy room, her eyes rested on the bulging sphere resting under the black sheet. She couldn't help but wonder what was hidden under the cloth, after all, being in the middle of the room earned it the first place on the list of interesting things in the strange house.

Gingerly, she took the corner of the silk between her fingers, giving it a gentle tug. Providing no resistance, the cloth slipped along the slick surface of the object hidden beneath, falling off and revealing a large, perfectly round crystal sphere. Letting out a surprised gasp, she looked at the perfectly polished gemstone, watching her bulged out and deformed reflection giving her a confused and surprised look. Snickering at how she looked in the sphere, she admired the precious prettiness. She was almost about to cover it up again, not wanting to be rude, but then her reflection disappeared and clouds of mist started to appear within the clear crystal.

Intrigued, she fixated her yellow hues on the centre of the ball, the cloud twisting around, going from the snow white to flickering silver! And as if that wasn't enough, the odd, twisting shapes within started to change colours even further, until what she was looking at was a lifelike, just smaller picture of Fox. It seemed like he was trapped inside of the ball… along with his whole house, because he was just walking over to his own door, opening them moments after. She couldn't hear what was going on over there, but to her surprise, his visitor was King!

What was he doing in the husky's house? She couldn't it but guess that it had something to do with what happened yesterday at Sasha's place. King was probably confused about himself considering what he went through that evening, and judging by Fox's big smile, he was more than happy to see him come. Not saying a word, she just stared intently at what was going on in the crystal sphere, completely forgetting about her surroundings.

"Ah, King! I was hoping you'd come." the husky said with a pleased, bright smile, letting the male in. He closed the door behind him and turned around to face the corgi, looking the dog he secretly liked so much up and down. He just simply couldn't get enough of his gorgeous body, and having him so close and in his own house made him all excited. So excited that he had to grab a firm hold of himself, so he wouldn't do something too hasty.

"Hi, Fox." the canine replied, a small, a little bit shy smile on his muzzle. He felt really awkward about visiting his friend like this, especially due to the reason for his visit. He didn't even have the time to say anything more and Fox was already walking to the living room, taking his friend's unusual behaviour as something completely normal.

"You're here because of yesterday, right?" the husky then asked with a hopeful look on his face, King's defences suffering another hit as he was seen right through. Twitching, he tried to hide the growing blush on his face that the husky found so adorable, looking away and feeling ashamed for himself. His mind told him that he shouldn't be blushing like that in front of another male, but then again, his mind also told him that he shouldn't be enjoying what he liked so much yesterday either. To say that the corgi was confused wouldn't quite describe his situation, because he was… curious as well.

"T-That's… " he started to reply to his friend, before he bit onto his lower lip and shook his head, his muzzle more relaxed when he spoke again. "That's right." He looked around the room briefly, this being the first time he had ever been in Fox's house, who still had his eyes just for him. He then suddenly moved as if breaking free of his trance, giving King a bright smile.

"Well, take a seat." he said, sitting down on his sofa, waiting for the corgi to take the place next to him. He purposefully sat in a way that gave the canine no choice but to take the seat right next to him, leaving him no space to scoot away to. Hesitantly, King sat where the husky wanted him and immediately wiggled in his spot a bit, feeling a bit fuzzy in his stomach for a reason unknown to him. He spent most of the day thinking about what happened at Sasha's house, trying to deny how he felt about being tied by his friend. It was embarrassing for him to admit, but he liked it—and the only way to be absolutely sure was to expose himself to the male again, however hard that was for him.

"I'm sorry for intruding like this…" he started, carefully searching for words. "…but I wasn't able to stop thinking about yesterday. To be honest, you surprised me back then. I've never thought such things possible, and naturally, I've always taken them as wrong. I am straight, and I like women. If I wasn't so caught up in the situation, I would surely disagree with what we did later on…" he said quietly, heaving a sigh and giving the husky a puzzled look. "The thing is… After yesterday, I am not so sure of my orientation anymore." he then admitted, his ears drooping a bit as he was confused by himself alone.

Fox just gave him a smile and leaned closer a bit, wrapping his arms around the male in a gentle, friendly hug. The corgi twitched a bit at the sign of affection, but he didn't resist. He just wasn't used to all this… And he wasn't sure if liking them anyway was the right thing to do. Resigning at the nagging thoughts, he just leaned back against the handsome husky, waiting for what he had to say; his stomach decided to tie knots on itself meanwhile, making him feel all funny.

"I know exactly how you feel, man." his friend told him with a laugh, holding him close to himself in that gentle hug. "I was going through that stage quite some time ago. I've tried to resist and hide my feelings, thinking that I was just confused and wrong… But you know what? Yesterday, I just thought "Screw it!" and went all out. And it felt nice… More than nice, actually." he continued, grinning from ear to ear.

King chuckled nervously, shaking his head gently. "Well, I liked how it felt, I can't deny that now, even if I'd like to." he said, before he stopped and frowned a little bit. "Don't ask me why, morals probably…" he then added, shaking his head. The more he said, and the more time he spent in that close embrace with such a lovely person, the less he trusted his odd beliefs. So what he liked another male? Anyone who would have a problem with that could go to hell for all he cared… And besides, it didn't mean he'd like only men either, so it surely wasn't that bad…

Fox just watched the other male intently, his hues, just a slightly darker shade of blue than his, fixated on his adorable face. He couldn't help it but smile as he saw the corgi thinking intently about the whole matter, the resolve in his face slowly enough winning over the confusion. As if to cheer him on, the husky leaned closer and nudged his cheek with his cold snout, the male just giving him a small smile and a look instead of flinching and wiggling away as he would expect him to just a day before.

"Well, the only way to find out…" he started, a grin showing on his muzzle as it was still just mere millimetres away from the other's face. "…is to try it again, don't you think?" he finished in a low voice, a quiet murr rumbling through his throat as the heat between his legs noticeably grew just from the sole thought… just as it did before from the hug alone. And after letting his gaze slip down between the corgi's legs as well, the swollen, hard and proudly standing shaft was a clear sign that he was contemplating that very thought as well.

"Uh… That's… That's true." King admitted, the blush signalling just how awkward he felt noticeably intensifying again. He then looked into the husky's darker eyes, holding them for a moment. "I don't really know what to do though." he then admitted with a shy smile, tilting his head a bit.

The husky, unable to resist, leaned closer once more and flicked his tongue across the male's cheek, only causing the redness under that fur to increase. Chuckling, he gave the corgi a squeeze in the hug, thinking how his friend was quickly growing to be something much more. It was amazing. "That's okay. You just bend over and enjoy. I'll take care of the rest." he said sweetly, grinning wide at the canine.

He just blinked at him for a moment, before he nodded and slipped out of the hug. He moved to the side of the sofa and bent over, much like he did yesterday, even lifting his tail out of the way this time. The husky stood up as well and stuffed a tip of his finger into his mouth, making sure to soak it in saliva the best he could on his way. Giving it one last lick, he leaned forward to that inviting butt of the male, rubbing the wet finger against his tight hole.

King shuddered at the touch, his body surprisingly much more willing now that he had experience with it. He let out a groan as the tip of the digit slipped inside, smearing the saliva all around to make sure there would be least friction possible. What he couldn't manage with saliva would surely be accomplished by the generous amount of pre dripping from the tip of his eager cock, sliding down the stone hard shaft.

After a bit more of wiggling and twisting, he pulled that finger out, positioning his hands on the corgi's butt cheeks. "Ready?" he asked him with a grin, giving him a gentle squeeze. The male just gave him a groan in response and waved his tail a bit, which the husky interpreted as agreement. Moving a bit closer, he pressed the tip of his pulsing shaft against the tight hole, slowly increasing the pressure, until the tip slipped into that tunnel. The corgi gasped, letting out a moan as the shaft slid further, stretching out the walls that weren't used to such conditions to such an extent that they squeezed on the meat tight in an attempt to push it out again.

"Just relax." the husky told him, stopping until the clenching stopped again, the muscles around his cock slowly relaxing again. Huffing, the male on the couch twitched a little bit, groaning some more as the stretching and throbbing meat advanced further once more, until it was safely wedged inside of him to the point that their balls met, the husky's hips pressing against the rump.

"Oh God… Fox… Yes, ngh…" the male on the receiving end babbled in pleasure, his decision about liking this or not clearer than his own pleasure clouded mind. The dog on top didn't stay quiet either, groaning and murring in both lust and passion, slowly enough beginning to pull out of that narrow rump, his motion gentle and delicate, filled with affection even in such an act. Just as the throbbing, almost ludicrously thick meat was almost out, stuck in only with its canine tip, Fox began to push in once more, this time being a bit faster than before.

Just as he fully sunk himself in once more, he repeated the whole process, slowly enough maintaining a gentle and pleasuring pace, pulling out and thrusting back in in shortening intervals, putting more strength behind each following push that he performed. The room was soon filled with their pleased groans and other sounds of passion, the two on the couch slipping into their shared moment completely, ignoring the whole world around them. The husky just kept going faster and stronger, leaving King groaning and moaning louder with each thud, squeezing onto the cushions in front of him as the unusual, incredible feeling filled his mind and body.

It didn't take much longer and the constant tight squeezes the thick shaft received was simply too much for the husky to bear. With a loud groan and a little bit of a growl mixed into it, he slammed himself in with everything he got, his heavy balls starting to pump wave after wave of his thick, canine seed into the male, the knot following soon after as it thickened the cock in the base and locked them both in place, ensuring that the liquids had nowhere else to go.

Filled to the brim, King groaned wildly and squirmed all around the couch, his own shaft exploding with generous amounts of the white, sticky substance, coating the couch in a puddle of semen under himself, the male smearing it all over his belly and the couch with his motions. Gasping for air, he got himself up from the sofa and the sticky mess, each motion causing him to groan a bit more, the knot was really thick.

He turned around and gave Fox a wide smile, not even having to say a word as his expression did it for him. He was sure about himself already… about himself and Fox even. The husky, delighted to see that, wasted no time and pressed his lips right against the corgi's, taking the male off guard and sharing a deep kiss with him before he could even realize what was going on. When he did though, he just shrugged and laughed into it, kissing with an affectionate intention of his own. They both then managed to somehow walk their way to the couch, lying down onto it, Fox playing the big spoon and wrapping his arms around King in a tight and loving embrace.

Daisy was completely enthralled by the sight that offered itself to her from the depths of the crystal sphere, her yellow eyes motionless as they stayed pinned to the two sharing the steamy moment. The images alone coaxed lust hidden not so deep within, the warmth circulating through her veins as it slowly enough took over her whole body, the jolts of need crashing into her mind making the canine quite light headed.

This wasn't something she should've watched, especially she was still in heat – it made her body beg for attention as well. Her reactions to the scenery wasn't easily missed either, as the air was quickly getting filled with her thick, sweet smell, the hormone filled scent working its magic on the two dogs in the room. Worried by what their reaction might be, she quickly hid the ball under the cloth once again and sat down on one of the soft couches, wiggling her rump into the comfy cushions and trying to ignore the wetness in her crotch.

While she was doing a rather good job at ignoring her own senses and focusing her attention on the large wooden door in the opposite direction, too aware of the consequences that would surely come if she tried to help herself, Daryl wasn't looking so well. The wolf was sitting up in the couch, his tail and paws over his crotch, so she couldn't see what was happening there – but judging by his stiff expression, she was able to make a very clear image – and that didn't help her problem at all either.

She could see the lustful flickering in his eyes all too well, his snout quivering a little as he inhaled the female scent, the hormones working all too well on his body. He started to twitch about a bit, trying to get up from the incredibly soft sofa, the male sunk deep into the point that he had to develop extra effort to get out again. And while it might be annoying to get up from the seat for everyone thanks to the softness, Daisy was suddenly really happy for it – because just as the wolf was struggling to get to his feet and take care of her problem in his own rough way, the door in the opposite direction opened.

"Whev, the air in here got quite thick." Sabrina commented, taking her time to roll the last word on her tongue to give it more importance. Walking towards them, the cat grinned, fixing her piercing gaze right at Daisy who twitched in shock at her accuracy. The feline shifted her knowing eyes to the wolf, pinning him in his seat with the look alone, as she walked over to the window and opened it, letting fresh air in. It didn't take long for the air in the room change to a more breathable one, the scent slowly enough fading away, taking the couple's lust away with it. It almost felt like there was some sort of unnatural wind coming from the outside, because the weather was still from windy, but none of the visitors really noticed.

Daisy gave the cat a thankful and apologetic look, before she quickly looked again and squirmed on her seat, feeling bad for what she did. She didn't want the feline to find out that she had looked into her crystal without her knowing, so she rather stayed quiet and kept to herself, waiting for someone else to speak. Before anyone had the chance to do so though, the door opened once again, and inside the doorframe stood a female Pomeranian.

"Hello, visitors." she said in a soft voice, giving them all a little smile. The canine stood at roughly the same height as Sabrina did, her fur a gentle shade of creamy brown, looking soft and carefully trimmed. The majestic, yet mysterious and powerful aura surrounding her was a clear sign that she was no ordinary dog and that she had great power, power that was reaching the unimaginable level of most.

"I'm Tarot, Sabrina's mistress." she then introduced herself, her warm smile widening a bit when she rested her green hues on the cat, walking over to them all and taking a seat on the soft couch as well. She folded her arms as she sat down, looking at the cups of tea that have cooled down to the drinkable level while Daisy was having her weak moment, noticing that there was a fifth one just for her as well. Taking a sip of her own cup, the guests quickly followed suit, not wanting to look rude; Squeak just wiggled at Joey's shoulder a bit, throwing wary, yet amazed glances at the black cat, who just replied to her with a smile.

"So, tell me. What brings you here?" the Pomeranian then asked, shifting her eyes from one member of the party to another. She already knew why they came, but she wanted to hear it from them again. It was about to show just how important it was for them.

When she asked her question though, silence spilled across the room. Everyone sat motionless, Daryl and Daisy looking back at Joey, expecting him to speak. He twitched, his shy nature getting the better of him, he had no idea how to put this. Squeak came to his rescue though, speaking up when everyone almost forgot about her, she was doing a good job at staying hidden on her partners shoulder.

"It's about my and Joey's relationship." she started slowly, her high pitched voice penetrating the silence like a knife sliding through butter. "I… I know that it's odd, but we love each other. The problem is that there is just as much as we can do with the size difference in the way." she spoke, her expression growing more sorrowful as she continued. "I… I would love to have children with Joey." she admitted, giving the surprised canine a firm look and a small smile. "But the way it is now, it just simply isn't possible. We heard a lot of rumours about you, Miss Tarot, and we hoped that you would be able to help."

Sabrina's mistress listened to the mouse intently, her eyes sliding between her and the canine on which she sat, a thoughtful expression painted across her face. She nodded in acknowledgement when Squeak finished, grabbing her cup of tea and drinking the rest, taking her time with the answer. After what seemed like forever to the hopeful couple, she gave them a saddened look and a sigh.

"Love is a wonderful thing, and nothing, even if it is our nature alone, should go against it." she started, pausing for a moment. "I am terribly sorry to say that, but even I won't be able to help you with such a precious thing." she sighed, shaking her head slowly.

Her words carried through the air like a dagger, stabbing all Joey's and Squeak's hopes right in their heart. Trying to hide their pained expression, they looked at each other, the mouse at the verge of tears. Daisy looked at them helplessly and then at their hosts, not sure what to say.

"Well then… Then sorry for… Disturbing your evening." Joey said in a defeated tone, slowly getting up, about to leave the house. He didn't even really know where he was, he didn't know the forest they were in at all, but that didn't matter now. Nothing mattered now; to him it seemed like life just lost all meaning. Daryl and Daisy looked at themselves worriedly, starting to struggle with getting up as well – they were all interrupted again though, the Pomeranian speaking again.

"Unless… There might be a way." she said in a thoughtful tone, the guests freezing in place and clinging to her with their eyes, the desperation and sadness almost seeping from the couple in the middle. "I said that I myself wouldn't be able to help. There is however, someone who might." the canine then finished, giving them all a small saddened smile.

"We'll do anything it takes! We'll meet whoever we have to!" Joey suddenly exclaimed, clutching his paws into fists as if he was trying to grasp the remains of his shattered hope. The powerful female gave him a look, tilting her head a bit. "Even if that meant meeting the Spirit Dragon?" she asked in a somewhat warning tone. Joey stopped for a moment and looked at his friends, stopping his gaze at the mouse sitting on his shoulder. He needed only one short look at her to decide.

"Yes! Even if I had to walk for months, I would never rest, not in the day nor in the night, until I'd reach the place where the dragon lives. I'd do anything!" he exclaimed, determined firmer than he ever was about anything in his entire life. The mistress gave him an admiring look, before she quietly chuckled. "Don't worry; you won't have to go that far. You won't even have to leave the house." she said, the friends sitting back down on the couch and finishing their tea as well, renewed hope shining in her eyes.

"D-Does that mean the dragon is here?" Daisy gasped, looking around frantically as if she somehow missed an enormous creature tucked in a corner of the room. The Pomeranian just laughed again, the sound cheerful and coming straight from her heart this time. "Don't be silly, a dragon wouldn't fit here. There's much more in this house than just this room… Namely a large complex behind the door over there." she said and nodded towards the large wooden door at the opposite side of the room. "Sabrina will show you the way, I'm afraid I will have to disappear in a bit again, I still have a lot of work to do." she finished her surprising speech, giving them all a warm smile.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Squeak got out of herself, though the appreciation she felt was hard to describe with just words alone. She was almost beaming with happiness, and so was her partner. Daryl and Daisy sat next to each other with wide grins on their muzzles, happy that everything was going well so far – even though they were still a bit concerned about seeing a dragon. If anyone else told them they were to meet a dragon, she'd just laugh and continue to think that mystical creatures like dragons weren't real – but here, she thought everything was possible… she did spy on her friends having fun using a crystal ball not so long ago herself not so long ago after all, and that was more proof than she'd even ask for.

"Well, let's not waste time then. We don't want to catch the dragon asleep." Sabrina suddenly said, springing to her feet with astonishing skill despite the soft cushions. The others nodded eagerly, though it took them much longer to get out of the sitting prison. Before they began their journey, Tarot said her goodbyes and went on ahead, disappearing behind the large door – and when the rest of them entered, she was already gone.

Tarot wasn't kidding in the slightest, the friends couldn't help it but look around in amazement as they kept coming through series of large doors, hallways elongating into all directions. It was like a large maze, there was no way they'd find their destination without Sabrina leading the way. They went further into the complex, door after door separating them more from the comfy room; they felt like with each left room they left a bit of reality behind as well. They'd think that the place would go colder, because the stone walls and ornaments all around them looked like they came straight from some mystic underground. Were they really still in their house?

The cat was silent through their journey, taking turns and leading them forth without even a momentary hesitation, it was clear that she knew this place more than well enough. Despite of the length of the walk, there was always something to look at. The corridors were well lit, showing off the mysterious place in all its glory. Eventually, they reached a large room that seemingly extended itself into eternity, the small lamps on the walls not nearly strong enough to light up the whole space. The rest of the huge room disappeared into darkness, so the group by the entrance had no idea how large it actually was – they couldn't even see the ceiling! Were they really still in the forest? They didn't remember going down either.

"We're here." Sabrina announced, breaking the silence that hovered between them since they left the small living room. The group of dogs, including the small mouse on Joey's shoulder all looked at each other, expectation and a bit of doubt mirroring in their eyes. They were about to meet a dragon… A real, living, breathing dragon! Before anyone of them could make a move or ask where the creature was however, something in the darkness moved.

They couldn't really see anything, but they all got the sense that whatever was hiding there was really big and powerful beyond anything they have ever imagined. A quiet noise of massive claws scratching against the stone floor filled the room, the dragon staying surprisingly quiet otherwise, despite its enormous size which it no doubt had. As the mystic creature moved forward, they all finally saw an outline of a huge head of a lizard, the muzzle so enormous that it would fill up the whole room they previously sat in with ease. It would maybe even need two of those just for that!

As the head inched closer, the first thing they could see clearly were the large, green eyes that shone in the dark, piercing them all at the same time with a single look. Daisy yelped in surprise, taking a hasty step back as sudden fear overtook her body, even the large wolf next to her backing out worriedly. Squeak let out a high pitched squeal that did a lot of honour to her name, hiding behind Joey's back and clinging to his fur so she wouldn't fall down. Surprisingly enough, the canine stood completely calm, looking at the dragon in amazement. Sabrina just leaned against a wall and watched them all with an amused grin, keeping her eyes of the large creature, out of sheer respect. She even took a more honourable stand later on, bowing her head a bit.

The lizard like creature in front of them let out a breath, the wind caused by that simple motion almost knocking Joey over, though he remained on his brave post. The light in the room suddenly intensified, revealing at least the front of the enormous being. It was covered in strong, green scales, only a shade lighter than its eyes. On the top of its head stood two long horns, which gently twisted and curled as they grew behind the skull. The massive head was attached to a long, thick and yet somewhat slender neck, which went as far into the shadows that they couldn't actually see the rest of the body—but it was probably for the better, because most of the looked scared enough already.

"I am the Spirit Dragon." the creature then spoke, showing the row of sharp, white teeth hiding in the massive maw. The voice sounded surprisingly soft and feminine, even though it sparkled with power and dominance. The group flinched a bit at the incredibly loud voice that went through their whole body like a surge of unimaginable energy, all of them standing to attention. Squeak came from her hiding spot, preparing to explain the whole reason of their visit and apologize for disturbing someone as majestic as the Spirit Dragon herself, but the lizard spoke first.

"I know the purpose lying behind your visit." she spoke in a calm tone, somehow managing to let a relaxing atmosphere seep through the whole seemingly infinite area, making the tiny visitors in front of her relax a bit even with a huge dragon like herself just mere metres away. Joey's friends took their places by his side again, still a bit hesitant and reserved however.

"I know why you came." the dragon repeated after a small pause, her large, emerald eyes still fixed on the group, seemingly looking right into their mind with her gaze. "And yes, it is within my power to help you." she then added. Joey and Squeak looked at each other, their face brightening with happiness and hope. The dragon didn't give them much time to rejoice though, continuing her speech with her almost deafening tone.

"Such a favour isn't for free, however." she added, a hint of benevolence crossing her tone. It was understandable however; neither Joey, nor Squeak actually expected her to help them just out of good will alone. Joey nodded and mustered a small, shy smile on his muzzle. "We expected as much, Great Spirit Dragon. We'll do whatever is required for our relationship to go to the next level." he reassured her, more or less reassuring himself as well with his own words. "Even if the task was impossible, we'd try to accomplish it until the very end." he added with determination, looking up at the enormous lizard and meeting her eyes for a split second. Even that one look was enough to shake him up with sheer energy, the hound dog having to lower his gaze again. Silence fell upon them all when he closed his maw once again, the large dragon taking her time with the answer, letting an eerie, almost creepy feeling crawl upon them all.

"You might sound a little naïve, but you have determination, and that's what counts." the creature finally responded, giving the young couple a small smile. "The task you will need to complete first isn't impossible, but it is very dangerous." she spoke, her tone gentle, yet full of warning. She meant what she said, dragons didn't make empty threats. "Are you sure you want to undergo the great danger that awaits you to achieve your goal?" she then asked slowly, giving the couple a last chance to back out. "This is a task of high importance that needs to be done, and while I would gladly help with your problem, I don't want to see any of you hurt trying to accomplish it either." the lizard then added in a much softer tone, proving that despite her enormous and scary outlook, she was a kind and caring being.

Joey was decided a long time ago already, and he certainly wasn't going to back out now. Without even thinking for a single second, he eagerly nodded and took a step forward. "Yes! We will do whatever you'll ask of us. Dangerous or not, we'll manage. We didn't come this far just to get scared away now!" the canine spoke, raising his voice a little bit to show just how important this was to him. Suddenly, a large claw covered in green scales emerged from the darkness, gingerly taking a hold of the male, the dog almost small as a Squeak in comparison to the dragon, if not even smaller. He didn't flail as he was trapped between those digits; he just stared forward as the dragon lifted him up to her eye level, giving him an intent look.

After examining him thoroughly for a while, she nodded. "I see the sincerity in you and how much this means for you. You truly mean what you say, so I'll take your word for it." she told him softly, laying the hound dog back to the ground afterwards. He stumbled a little to regain his balance, still a bit shaken up after being picked up like that.

"Now to explain the task at hand." the female lizard continued, lowering her head a little bit. "Several weeks ago, one of my former apprentices, Jinx, decided to pay Sabrina a visit. She is a Jackal, one of the most advanced and talented apprentices I have ever had. The problem is that she never really had good intentions; she did everything just out of sheer selfishness, easily getting consumed by the power that she gained from my teaching. Naturally, she eventually wanted more - and that was the sole reason she met Sabrina at that day. She stole a very valuable and powerful collar that she had, disappearing again just as soon as she got his hands on it."

"I would go get it myself – or send Tarot – but she was sneaky enough to set magic wards around her hideout that prevents both of us from entering. That leaves Sabrina like the last option, an since it was her collar, it is her responsibility to get it." she said, moving her eyes from the couple on the black cat for a moment, before she returned the gaze to the two she was speaking to and continued her explanation. "She would have gone alone, but I would feel much better if she had an escort – which would be you. The collar in Jinx's possession holds great power, so the sooner you get it back the better for everyone. Who knows what she might be intending to do with it. That is why I want you to leave tomorrow, which was the day Sabrina was supposed to leave on her own. We cannot afford any more delays." she finally finished, heavy silence falling over the couple as they listened and took it all in.

The other couple that stood aside shared a look as well, communicating without words as they just looked into each other's eyes. The wolf then gave a nod, taking a step forward, Daisy quickly following suit. "We will go as well." they said in union, causing Joey to turn to them with a look of surprise in his eyes. "Don't look so shocked. We didn't go all the way with you just to leave you now. We're your friends, we're helping whether you like it or not." the Labrador told him with a grin, doing her best to cheer them all up in front of such a dangerous quest.

The dragon smiled, pleased with their decision. "A wise idea. You will have a greater chance of getting things done if you all go together." she agreed with a slow nod. "Now, Sabrina." she then said, shifting her gaze to the lonely cat standing beside them all. "Prepare some places for the guests to sleep at and make sure to get a good sleep yourself, a dangerous journey awaits you tomorrow, and it is dark out already." The lizard then shifted her head and retreated a bit, stopping for a moment again. "Good luck to you all, may your journey go without any problems." she wished them, before her enormous figure disappeared back into the shadows.

The feline smiled a bit and nodded, obviously encouraged by the fact that she'd be accompanied on her journey. "Now then, let's return to the living room." she said with a soft voice, leading the friends back through the series of corridors and rooms. Daryl couldn't help it but wonder how the dragon knew what time it was while they were, to his belief, still inside… but she probably had some sort of an exit of her own as well.

"Hey, Joey?" Daisy then suddenly asked as they walked past the doors, making turns that seemed completely random to the visitors. The hound dog turned his head towards the female and smiled. "Hm? What is it?" Daisy looked him up and down, her yellow eyes stopping at his at last. "How come you weren't scared at all when the Spirit Dragon appeared?" she then asked, a puzzled look on her face. Joey just laughed and shook his head, giving her a toothy grin. "Dungeons and Dragons, I've played it for years!"

When they got back into the familiar room with the cosy couch, the only thing they saw behind the windows was complete and pitch black. They haven't realized how much time they actually spent in the house, but it must've been some hours at least already. They all took the dragon's advice to heart, deciding to go get some sleep just as soon as they got back.

Sabrina wasn't about to leave them hungry for the night however and prepared a quick, but tasty dinner. Just as soon as she started, Tarot had appeared from behind the wooden door as well, helping her apprentice with the meal. They all sat on the couch once more and enjoyed the food together. They didn't talk much while they ate, and just as soon as they were done, both Sabrina and Tarot wished them a good night and departed into the other parts of the house again.

They didn't even need beds, because the couch was much comfier than any bed they even knew. It was large enough for all of them to fit with ease, especially considering that Daisy and Daryl both lied in a loving hug, with their heads close to each other. Joey was asleep almost as soon as his back hit the soft cushions, Squeak following suit not too long afterwards.

Daryl lasted a little bit longer, but soon enough the comfort of the sofa got to him, softly dragging him to sleep as well. Soon, the only one awake in the whole room was Daisy. She couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. What was going to happen? What is Jinx like? Is she really as malevolent and powerful as the dragon insisted? And most importantly, how was the Spirit Dragon going to help Squeak and Joey with their odd problem?

The questions just kept popping up in her head, causing her to twitch around in Daryl's hug as she just couldn't calm her mind down enough for the much needed sleep to come. She tried waiting on the couch for some more time, closing her eyes tight and trying to stay still, but it just wouldn't work. She eventually opened her eyes again, looking around the dark room.

Much like the last time, the object that caught her attention was that crystal sphere hidden under the sheet of black cloth. Her curiosity kicked in at the same moment she laid her eyes on the hidden ball. What would she see if she looked now? Would it be something naughty again? The canine had to stifle a whine, that thought alone awakening the raging lust within her, fuelled by the dreadful heat that she still haven't gotten out of.

Lying around was no use, so she might just as well go take a look. Gently wiggling out of her mate's soft grip, she quietly slipped off of the comfortable couch, silently making her way towards the bulging cloth. She looked behind her shoulder once, making sure that everyone was asleep – and if the closed eyes and long, relaxed sighs were anything to go by, they really were. She couldn't help it but wag her tail in anticipation when she gingerly grabbed a corner of the black silk, giving it a small tug to get it off of the crystal.

Her yellow eyes sparkled with amusement when the sphere indeed greeted her with a new scene. She had apparently decided to watch just in the right time, because the couple in the ball was already starting their fun. This time however, it was neither Fox, nor King. Instead, it was one of her other friends, Sasha – and her boyfriend. Their relationship was complicated; he seemed to be her boyfriend only when he behaved, which he often failed to do. Much like the previous day on Sasha's party… but it seemed like they were getting back together again. And Daisy liked the way it all played out. Grinning wide, she found a comfortable position to watch and focused her mind entirely on those two.

"So… What are we doing again?" Bino asked, lying on the ground on his belly. He tried to look around, but Sasha wouldn't let him. She made a step over him instead and sat right down onto his back, one foot at each side of his body, with her back turned to his head.

"You're not doing anything. I am." the German shepherd corrected him, a playful grin showing on her face. "I am going to punish you for what you did on the birthday party. And you'll like it." she said and laughed, wiggling a bit on top of the dog, causing him to exhale from the pressure on top of him.

"What?" he asked, confused. "What kind of punishment is this? I don't think those are supposed to be liked… though I'm not complaining." he muttered, smiling to himself a little bit. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he was still convinced that he was in control of things. He could just shake the female off any time he wanted and turn the tables right around, though he didn't see what she was doing on top of him.

While he was responding to her with that confident tone, the girl just smirked to herself and stuffed a finger into her mouth, gathering as much saliva in the fur as she could. She couldn't wait to do this and see Bino's reaction. Ever since she saw Daisy doing it yesterday, she decided that she'd do the same to her 'on-and-off-again boyfriend'.

Not saying a word, she gripped one of his butt cheeks and pushed it to the side, getting a clear view on the pucker hidden between them. Bino stirred a little bit at that unexpected motion, starting to ask what she was doing, but she wasn't about to stop now. Without giving any sort of a warning or explanation, she pressed the tip of her furred digit against the soft flesh, rubbing around the inner edges in circles. The male on the receiving end let out a surprised gasp, shuddering a little under the shepherd. Just as he tried to claw on the floor as the very tip of the finger dipped into the sacred place, he realized how horribly wrong he was. His body got all stiff, his mind confused by the jolts of pleasure that shot up his spine, even though he should probably have been disgusted by such a thing instead.

Worried by his sudden loss of control, he tried to wiggle his way out from under his girlfriend, but she just pressed against his ass rigorously, pushing that tip of the finger further in. Even though it was barely noticeable to her, every small motion was more than clear to the dog on the bottom. Groaning, he twitched in the odd pleasure that flooded his body, washing away all the discomfort that he thought he should feel. His canine shaft was hard as the floor alone it was pressed against, the meat pulsing and demanding attention, his senses all confused as he was clearly receiving some, just in the wrong spot.

Sasha, with the somewhat malicious grin still spreading her lips continued to wiggle that finger further, her fluffy appendage beating against the dog's back in amusement at his adorable reactions. But this was supposed to be a punishment, and wiggling the tip of her finger in his but was barely anything to make up for the commotion he had caused. Again, with no warning whatsoever, she pushed the finger deeper, going as far as to the second knuckle on her finger, basically jabbing the digit in when it was least expected.

When the shepherd just tickled his entrance, he shivered and gasped as the trickles of pleasure filled his veins and travelled into his mind. What happened now though was so intense that he had no idea which happened first, and he only barely managed to register all the feelings that almost literally exploded within his body.

There was pain that he was sure about. The pressure of the seemingly impossibly large finger pressing against his walls and forcefully spreading them apart caused a wave of rejection and shock within his organism, his muscles squeezing against that invading digit with all their might, trying to push it out – but that obviously didn't work. Bino was pretty sure that he yelped in the sheer pain and surprise that accompanied the whole process, but even before he could revolt against the course of action the suddenly dominant female on top of him was taking, the alarming feeling of hurt was gone. As fast as it appeared, it had vanished into nothingness again.

Or it might just be the fact that right the next thing that happened – or that was at least how he thought it happened – was an astonishing wave of pleasure that crashed onto his shaken up body, tearing all the resistances that his mind build, with a lot of help of the previous pain, into pieces. His imaginary walls crumbled under the passion like buildings hit with a massive tsunami, the pleasure splashing in his mind with such a velocity that he almost saw stars in front of his very eyes.

He couldn't take such a burst of passion without any reaction, and his body surely reacted a lot. Twitching and shivering in response, the canine clawed on the floor the best he could. His meat pulsed, dripping pre on the ground under him, the tiny amounts of liquid starting to pool a little bit as they had nowhere to go. His eyes were closed tightly and his maw opened wide, letting free such a moan that he would be ashamed greatly if he actually knew what he was doing. But he didn't. His perception of the world around him was simply fading away from him, the only thing that he could feel and focus on being the finger stuck within his very own rump. The muscles around it loosened up, the dog finally getting out of the sudden shock.

Sasha didn't give him the liberty of recovering though, carrying on her punishment with a little bit too much enjoyment within her motions. Seeing Bino moan and squirm like that thanks to her own doing was something that she just simply couldn't get enough of, and with a delighted laugh, she started to rub on his inside walls with circular motions, twisting her finger around as if making sure to press against his insides with the paw pad on her finger from all directions possible.

It served its purpose well, and while the male groaned and moaned in pleasure, squirming around and left at mercy of her single digit, the walls around it eventually relaxed enough for her to continue, somewhat used to the unusual spread and pressure thanks to all the rubbing. Just as soon as Sasha felt the muscles loosen up and the whole tunnel grow a bit softer, she pressed onwards with her probing finger.

The storm within Bino's mind only intensified as the finger slid deeper into that unexplored place, pushing apart the muscles that so vigorously tried to squeeze it in return. Huffing and groaning, the male did nothing else than squirm around on the ground, his throbbing shaft painfully pinned between his own stomach and the ground. All his will had pretty much left him a long time ago, and the only thing in control was his body alone, and it wanted more! The previously inexperienced pleasure was so alluring that he completely forgot about everything else. He didn't even realize that Sasha had him completely under control and could do with him whatever she pleased. He just moaned loudly, unwittingly even pushing his ass against her hand, though that effort was in vain since she still held a firm hold over him, and only she alone was in control of what was about to happen.

Luckily for the hound dog, giving more was exactly Sasha's plan. Wiggling her finger around again and pushing further, she soon found the whole digit buried inside of her boyfriend, with the knuckles of her other fingers pressed against his butt cheek. Giggling at her own achievement, she continued to push around with her finger, unwittingly managing to press against his prostate, coaxing even louder moans from his mouth and causing him to twitch about even more. Smirking at the newfound sweet spot, she gave it a few more teasing rubs.

All this wiggling, rubbing and poking was quickly becoming way too much for Bino to handle. All the while he was bathing in the intense pleasure derived by the means previously unknown, his orgasm was jumping closer with gigantic leaps. His hot, pulsing cock pressed tightly against the ground was a clear sign of that fact, and when all the pleasure that was building up within him exploded at once, he had trouble staying conscious.

His heavy balls started to pump ropes of thick, sticky cum through that poor meat, the precious white substance pooling under him and sticking to his fur. His mind was far too busy trying to handle the peak, the dog not even realizing what had just happened. His muscles clenched around that finger tightly, his whole body shaking and shivering as his moderate orbs emptied on the floor, his meat growing thicker thanks to the inflating knot that instinctively tried to tie him up to the female he just mated with – though the problem was that there was none.

Satisfied with her results, Sasha started to pull her finger out, laughing at the heavily panting male that just lay limply on the floor under her. When the finger was almost completely gone though, he wiggled in protest and opened his eyes, staring in front of himself.

"M-More…" he exhaled, shivering a little bit. "P-Please… Give me more…" he begged, absolutely mesmerized by the intense passion that he had just experienced. Sasha just stared at her boyfriend for a moment, before she almost fell over in laughter. She thought that he was acting funny before, but Bino begging _her_ for more? That was something she'd gladly tape if she had a camera with her.

"Okay, I'll give you more, under one condition." she started malevolently, wiggling a little bit on top of him. "You'll do whatever I want when I am done." she then clarified her terms. Bino responded with a hasty "S-Sure! I'll do… anything!" right away without even taking a moment to think. She couldn't help it but laugh again, taken aback by how easily she just got him to swear to something like that.

She then nodded and smiled, she didn't have a problem with carrying on his wish in the slightest… it only meant that she would get to have some more fun with him in such a state. She wiggled the tip of the finger around his entrance again, before she slid the whole thing in without any fuss whatsoever.

She had decided that she would be rougher and faster this time, and it probably would serve its purpose just fine as well. When she stuffed that finger all the way between his muscles, they clenched onto the digit once more, though they let it go soon after. The canine was once again groaning in pleasure, still begging for more and wiggling under her in delight.

Sasha started to pull the finger out again, until it was stuck in just to the first knuckle – she then pushed it back in with a little bit more strength, increasing the speed as well. She then repeated the process, pushing in and pulling back out, maintaining a rhythm that she slowly enough increased as time passed by.

"Y-Yes! Sasha… Oh god, more!" Bino groaned, huffing as he tried to catch his breath, still pleading for more. As hilarious as this was to her, it seemed like he meant it seriously – or he was just so far gone that he didn't even realize what he was doing. After considering what Bino was like, she leaned towards the latter option, continuing to carry on his wishes.

Her finger was soon far from slow, she was almost pounding his ass with her very own finger, pressing against his prostate each time the finger fully entered the sacred hole. The dog was still making all sorts of noises, gasping for air as he clearly didn't have enough. Twitching and moaning, he was getting closer to yet another peak, this time much faster than the last time – which was not only because it was a follow-up, but it was just as much Sasha's fault as well.

She kept plunging her fingers in, only to pull them out right as they pressed against that pleasure button hidden inside – and then repeat the same process over and over. Bino's orgasm came sooner than he even anticipated it himself. One moment he was breathing hard and squirming on the ground, the second he was moaning loudly cumming all over the ground beneath him.

The German shepherd never got off of him, making the sticky and slippery experience even worse for him as he just creamed himself all around his belly. Huffing, groaning and barely even moving, the hound dog just stared forward and lied in his own pool of seed, his pink tongue lolling out of his mouth as he did his best to replenish his air supply.

Sasha was more than pleased with the results of her punishment. She was thinking about letting him go now, but as she saw that pink flesh hanging from his mouth, her muzzle twisted in a playful smirk once again. She slowly got up and looked down on the limp male, grinning from ear to ear.

"Remember what you promised me?" she asked, before she leaned down and with some effort, she managed to turn him over, exposing that sticky, white spot on the ground. She caught his eyes with hers and watched him for a moment, before he finally gave her an exhausted nod in acknowledgement. "Good. Well, look what mess you made here!" she then commented, pointing at the ground. "Since you made it, you're going to clean it."

To her surprise, Bino didn't even grumble in protest. He was probably feeling way too good right now to get annoyed by something like this. He started to gather himself, his motions slow and tired. Just as he was standing up, Sasha put her paws on his shoulder and pushed him back down to his knees, right in front of the puddle. "Oh no, you don't need anything." she said and giggled, flashing him a toothy grin.

"The only thing you need is your own tongue."

Daisy just watched in amazement as the scene unfolded within the crystal sphere. She had never even imagined Bino getting dominated like that, let alone by someone like Sasha. She had surely come a long way, and the Labrador had obviously her fingers in it as well. The grin spreading her lips as she watched the two slowly faded and an expression of need and lust took its place.

Watching Bino squirm in orgasm was almost too much already, but when he really got up and started licking the white mess on the ground, she almost thought that the images in the ball were teasing her. Be it how it was, it surely worked, as her paw slowly snuck its way down between her legs before she even noticed that she was doing anything. She stopped herself when she felt her fingers pressing against her soft and wet nethers, thinking that this wasn't the time to do such a thing. She was so caught up in watching the hound dog that she didn't even hear the silent footsteps behind her.

Suddenly, someone gently grabbed her paw and pulled it away from her crotch, wrapping another strong arm around her chest in a gentle hug. Blinking in surprise, she was almost about to panic, when she felt a soft kiss on her neck. "Oh, Daryl…" she then sighed in realization, finally regaining her senses enough to recognize the familiar scent of the big wolf standing behind her. She turned around slowly, hugging her mate closely as her eyes met his. He just looked at her with a warm smile, a somewhat thoughtful expression on his face.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important for a long time, but I was always leaving it for later, waiting for the right moment." he then started in a quiet tone, his voice gentle and tender. His large paws stroked over her back, the dull tips of his claws going through her black fur, massaging the muscles hidden under it. "But with a dangerous mission in front of us, I think this is the best moment I could choose." he then added, his smile widening a bit.

Daisy just watched the wolf intently, tilting her head slightly as she gave him that endearing expression. She felt like a million of questions just came to life inside of her mind, stirring and flailing about, an odd feeling of expectation and nervousness gripping her stomach. She couldn't help it but wonder if he wanted to talk about the matter that was bothering her for quite some time as well, the same matter that led Joey and Squeak to this place.

"Yes, it's about our puppies." Daryl then suddenly said, reading her expression flawlessly. The Labrador just gave him an amazed look, wiggling and blushing a little from the sudden statement – she didn't realize he could read her so easily, but perhaps it just made things easier. He bumped his nose against her cheek, nuzzling closer to the lovely canine with an affectionate sigh. "I would be more than happy to have children with you, Daisy." he continued, his tender voice wrapping around her like warm blankets. "I've thought about it for a long time, but I just didn't know how to talk to you about something like that. But with you in heat like this, I think this is the right time…" the wolf went on, trying to explain his feelings to her, but he didn't have to. She saw the caring look in his eyes and she heard the tenderness in his voice, and that was all she needed to know.

Leaning closer, she pressed her lips against his, not even waiting for him to finish and interrupting him midsentence. He blinked at her in surprise, though he didn't complain. Instead, he gave her a gentle squeeze in the embrace they still shared, locking his muzzle with hers. They both closed their eyes, just swimming in the tenderness and affection of the moment, feeling closer to each other than ever before. Daisy pushed her tongue against his teeth gently, to which he responded by opening his maw a little bit more, allowing her to enter. Her tail wagged happily behind her as her tongue slipped into his maw, brushing against his own one as it explored his mouth, rubbing against his teeth in a loving manner.

When she retreated again, he did the same to her, the two of them just standing there in a warm embrace, kissing each other in the most passionate way they could. It seemed like the time around them stopped entirely, both of the canines completely losing the perception of it as they enjoyed their connection, standing in the dark room for minutes. Finally, they both slowly enough broke the kiss again, both of their muzzles stained with saliva from all the tongue wriggling. After they both regained their breath, which didn't go without quite a lot of huffing as they were pretty much deprived of it earlier, Daryl spoke again.

"I love you, Daisy." he told her, speaking not only with words, but with his whole body alike. The Labrador gave him a bright, joyful smile in response, squeezing him in the hug some more. "I love you too, honey." she then replied, kissing his cheek once more. She just wanted to stay like this forever, never wanting to leave the large wolf ever again, not even for a single moment. Daryl probably thought in the same way, though he took it all a bit further. Picking the female up, he carried her over to the couch and lay her on her back there, climbing on top of her with a small grin.

"We can't stand there the whole night, we could just as well lay down." he told her with a gentle chuckle, dragging his tongue across her cheek gentle. She giggled as well, nodding in response – before she gave a quiet gasp and shiver when she felt the tip of his large, hot shaft pressing against her labia.

Daryl was watching his mate from the whole beginning, ever since she got up from the couch to investigate that strange crystal again. He couldn't see what she was watching as she stood in a way that he only saw her back, but he could clearly smell her arousal that was only intensified by her state. The feminine scent was soon filling the room, and with Sabrina asleep, no one was about to come in and open the windows again. His body reacted to the smell faster than he might have liked, but other than a rock hard erection, he managed to maintain himself up until this moment.

Even with the source of his arousal right below him, he was still able to control himself if he wanted to. And for this special moment, he wanted to show that he could be tender and gentle in such an act as well. Lowering himself onto the female slowly, he felt his wolfhood slowly spreading her lips apart, slipping between her walls in one slick, gentle push.

Daisy let out a quiet, happy moan, her needy tunnel clenching onto the throbbing shaft inside of her just as soon as it fully entered. She watched the wolf with a pleased smile, relaxing into the soft couch and letting him do what he wanted, doing her best to stay as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake the others up.

At first, it was relatively easy. Daryl pulled out again and pushed back in with such softness that she wouldn't even expect for him if she didn't know him well enough. Even as he continued, his motions were still gentle, the pace increasing slowly, the whole mating having a different, loving feel as compared to their previous encounters. She just bathed in the pleasure enveloping her whole mind and body, sinking into the couch under the large male on top of her, reserving her noises to quiet sighs and moans.

After some time however, the speed and strength of the thrusts increased enough for her to start having trouble with keeping her pleasure in. While it was still miles away from the roughness she received yesterday, it was still powerful and fast enough to seemingly hammer her into the soft cushions further and further with each hit. Eventually, she couldn't keep it up anymore and let out all the moans that were trying to escape her lungs free, still managing to at least stay quiet enough not to scream across the whole house.

Luckily for her, both Joey and Squeak were so deep in their sleep that they didn't even move, so if everything went well, even this noise would go unnoticed. Of course, she had no idea where Sabrina and Tarot were sleeping and how much they could hear, but in a loving moment like this, they were hardly someone she cared about right now. All that mattered to her was Daryl, and that wasn't about to change.

They kept this up long enough for Daryl to finish what he started, and since no one came, and neither Squeak nor Joey moved an inch, it seemed like they went unnoticed as well. The large wolf let out a quiet groan as he pushed himself in as far as he could, his thick member exploding with generous amounts of his thick, canine seed. Daisy just moaned and tried to catch her breath, quivering and shivering under him as her own orgasm washed over her, her eyes closed tight as she enjoyed the feeling of being filled and spread even further by his inflating knot to the fullest. Knowing that there was much more behind the act than simple lust made the moment unlike something she had ever experienced before, and it was wonderful – and judging by the wolf's expression, he felt the same way.

They lied on the couch motionlessly, just basking in the closeness they both shared. It was amazing, but just like everything, the wonderful night didn't last forever. Daisy twitched a little when the gentle light beamed over her eyes, turning her head towards the window with a worried expression. "Oh my, its morning already?" she asked, looking at Daryl who just laughed.

"So much for getting a rest, hm?" he just asked with a smile, giving her a tender kiss. "But you know what? Dangerous mission in front of us or not, it was totally worth it."


	4. Chapter 4

Housepets! Afterdark

- Chapter 4 -

Do you know that feeling when you wake p and have no idea where you are, or what is going on at all? That was exactly how Joey felt when he lazily opened his eyes, staring at the unknown ceiling above his head. He didn't remember his doghouse looking like that, nor could he explain the heavy, thick smell in the air that somehow made his crotch itch with irresistible feeling of need that just wouldn't go away.

Trying not to think about the irritating, but mainly awkward sensation, his eyes desperately searched the room for a reasonable distraction. His tired hues finally met something he knew, or rather, someone – the small, fuzzy and incredibly cute looking grey mouse, Squeak, was resting on his chest, still wrapped around in the imaginary blankets of sleep. She looked so innocent and adorable in her sleep, it was as if her subjective beauty multiplied when she was calmly coursing through the sea of dreams. As he watched his unusual partner, memories finally started coming back to his lazily awakening mind, the thick, confusing fog slowly retreating down as if following the damp waters of sleep that he had evicted from his mind. The soft sofa which almost acted like an parody on soft sands, sucking him in almost as effectively as the hazardous surface would grew vaguely familiar as his awareness gathered as much of his returning memories as it could.

The charred wicks peeking out of the sweet smelling wax formed into small candles didn't look all that unknown anymore either, let alone that peculiar round bulge on that small, black silk covered table. He didn't even have to look out of the window to know that a gentle sight of awakening nature would greet him, and that attractive thought only pushed his freshly awake body off of the couch.

Or rather, it would push him off if he wasn't so helplessly sunk in that he could barely move. The mesmerizing, thick and strangely awkward air worked against the awaiting forest behind the window, urging him to stay in the delightfully comfortable position and do something about that thickening, hardening flesh that was rising to attention between his legs.

Joey was a rather eligible, but mainly shy Hound dog, but the enthralling flavour filling his nostrils was overpowering his manners rather quickly. Before the poor male even knew it, his hand was sneakily inching towards the forbidden nether region, his fingers extending, reaching for that pulsing warmth that almost screamed for attention, fuelled by the treacherous pheromones causing havoc within his inner self. His fingers were mere millimetres away from the dreaded goal, they were almost touching it – and then the mouse on his chest wiggled.

The distraction flew through his mind like a bullet, shattering all the sensations, feelings and needs he felt a second ago, all of which crumbled into the cold shock that brought all of his attention on the almost too late distraction. Squeak opened one small eye, before curiosity sparkled in the small orb and the other lid lifted as well, the small rodent sitting up and staring onto his dumbfounded expression.

"Good morning." she said with a high pithed voice, a streak of humour in her tone as she didn't quite understand the reason for his shocked expression but explained it to herself in some sort of a funny way. Even if the dog was forced to say just how much he was glad that she didn't investigate the reasons behind it further, he would never find enough words to come even near to how he felt. Awkwardly, he put on a stupid, warm smile and covered his rather chilled centre of lust with his fluffy appendage that normally flailed around as it seemingly had nothing better to do. At least it served a very important purpose now, to him at least.

"Morning, honey." Joey then said in his sweetest voice, painfully slowly pushing his way back on track – and clumsily at that. "Slept well?" he added, desperately pushing the conversation forward to give his restrained maleness time to retreat back to where it belonged. Thankfully, Squeak once again proved that she was quite tolerant, or she was just either very sleepy still, or in a very good mood, as she followed in his act and swiftly responded to his demarcated question.

"I slept great. How about you? What is it like to sleep on a sofa made of quick sands of cloth?" she asked jokingly in return, grinning up at the dog with a sheepish smile. He laughed and grinned as well, his look toothy and much more relaxed than before. He was almost back there again! "It was… Very comfortable." he then told her, pausing for a little bit while he spoke to find the right word. "It is so comfortable in fact that I don't know if I'll manage to ever get out of here, though." he then added with a laugh, sticking his pink, wet tongue out at his lover.

"Well, you'd better start trying right now then, we have a great adventure in front of us." she reminded him, pouting in return. As if he had forgotten! She then sniffed the air a bit and looked around, her gaze stopping as she looked off to the left. "And the air here is so heavy that I will probably suffocate if we don't leave soon enough." she then added playfully, with a barely noticeable hint of dismay in her voice. Or might it be jealousy?

It wouldn't be without reason if it was. After all, the source of the troubling scent was no one else that the female Labrador retriever, their trusted companion who was unfortunately in heat at such a critical time. And since her mate, the large Grey Wolf had decided to apparently help her with her problem while the others were asleep, the scents of their play hung heavily in the room. They still were in a rather outrageous position, though thankfully all of the naughty bits were covered by nothing else but their own bodies. As he looked at the two again the pheromones of a female in the heat had hit him at their fullest again, and suddenly he found himself wishing that the air would be as – and only – choking as Squeak had called it.

"Yeah, let's go outside – I wanted to look how an awakening forest looks like anyway." he agreed with her with masked sourness in his voice, hasting the leave as much as he could, before that lust fuelled monster rises again.

He was expecting something pretty, but the sheer gorgeousness they were greeted with by far exceeded anything that he could even picture in his mind. Astonished, he just stood in the doorstep, his partially widened irises scanning the beautiful sight, trying to memorize the fleeing image the best he could.

There weren't words to describe the magnificence of the awakening forest. The healthy leaves on the trees, the strongly brown branches, the deeply green grass and the freshly coloured flowers – they all were sprinkled with water that the morning dew offered, the tiny drops shimmering like small diamonds under the gentle, orange light with which the sun stroked the forest, as if gently coaxing it out of its sleep with its warm light.

Birds, nestled high in the crowns of the trees were celebrating the beautiful morning with their cheerful, melodic singing, even an occasional squirrel jumped from a branch to branch, looking like a blur of orange and brown fur between all the profound green. An amused smile had played over his lips as he wondered if it possibly could be the same squirrel from yesterday, but there were surely more of them around than just that one single little critter.

Absorbed in the stunning nature, the city dog walked a few steps from the house, sitting down on the wet and slightly cold grass growing all around it. It seemed to him that the grass was just as soft as the comfortable cushions he slept on were, though that most likely was just due to the amazement that had held him in its hold ever since he opened the wooden door.

Squeak, still nestled atop his head, was in a state much similar to his. She just stared at the wonderful surroundings that seeped with welcoming aura, enthralled by the whole atmosphere surrounding them both. They just wanted to sit there forever, watch the sun rise and then carefully climb back down into hiding once again. They wanted to see the light hit the colourful word from every possible angle and with every possible shade, but alas, there only was so much time to watch the sunrise.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice suddenly came from behind them, forcefully tearing them out of their trance. Blinking, Joey looked over his shoulder, only to meet the black furred feline with his gaze. He didn't know how long she stood behind them because he didn't hear her come at all, and she had apparently managed to be this sneaky even with a tray full of cups with coffee and bread with honey.

The dog just smiled weakly to her, not even bothering to ask how she managed to get behind them like that, he had just blamed her soft legs and cat nature for it – it would probably be the answer he'd get anyway. "It is gorgeous." the mouse then suddenly replied for him, smiling up at the cat with much more energy. "I haven't seen anything like this before either." Joey then finally spoke as well, watching as Sabrina sat down next to them and laid the tray beside them on the ground.

There actually were just two mugs filled with the richly smelling liquid. When the feline caught his confused expression, she had looked back at the house knowingly, turning back to him with a grin. "I want to give those two one more hour of sleep, I'm pretty sure that they'll need it." she then explained with a laugh, playfulness resonating through her tone, perfectly matching the flavour of the matter that kept them still in bed in the first place. "And no one likes cold coffee in the morning."

"True." Joey agreed, his cheeks flushing a bit as the feline so delicately danced around the shameful matter. He took a slice of bread and stuffed a bit of it into his maw, as if using it as excuse to stay quiet. He wasn't good at talking about something this awkward to him. Sabrina liked things her way though, so she just blatantly ignored his gesture and continued the discussion with an intrigued smile.

"So, how long have you been together?" she asked with a grin, leaning forward a bit as she held her mug between her paws. Luckily for him, Squeak took care of answering that, as he was still chewing on his bread. "It'll be three years soon." she said with a somewhat proud smile – and so the classic girls' talk begun, though to Joey it seemed more like an interrogation in disguise. It seemed like that there was a tiny bit more of interest in Sabrina's expression than it was healthy, and even though her questions were still quite common ("Where did you meet?" was amongst the ones that followed right after the first one), he couldn't help it but think that she was asking for a bit different reason than just out of curiosity.

It almost seemed like she was jealous about some part of their relationship, or that she might have known him even before they had met here – but that obviously wasn't possible! She was just too supportive, and he was looking at from the wrong angle. Joey smiled and listened to their chatter, having convinced himself about the feline's intentions. He just finished his bread and sipped on his coffee, sharing both with the mouse with drastically smaller requirements.

The discussion had ended as abruptly as it had begun. When they were almost done with their breakfast, the door to the house opened – and this time, Joey heard it clearly. Maybe it was because they weren't moved by a cat, but by a groggy, large wolf.

"Morning!" he told them and grinned, Daisy's head poking from behind his shoulder with a grin. She had greeted them all as well, to which they all happily replied – Joey did so maybe too happily, all this talk about relationships was a bit out of his comfort zone. Sabrina took off with a warm smile to prepare breakfast for the late couple as well, and she was soon back, treating them both with the same meal they had a moment ago. Thankfully, they didn't talk much while they ate, so the Hound dog could return to watching the nicely lit forest once more.

After the light breakfast, Sabrina took all the dishes and headed into the house to get ready to leave, letting the party outside enjoy the last moments of the beautiful morning. They all just sat there and watched the nature with wide smiles, Daryl and Daisy leaning against each other with their arms wrapped around their shoulders. Joey was left with just his beloved Squeak on the top of his head, though he was used to it – and besides, it will probably be all different as soon as they get their task done.

When the black feline returned, she was accompanied by the mighty Pomeranian. She gave them all a big smile and wished them all good luck on their journey – and then, they all departed. With Sabrina on the front as she knew the way, Daryl and Daisy followed close behind, while Joey took the point. It might not necessarily be his decision, but he never was the leader type of a dog.

It didn't take that long and the journey had gone from a relaxing trip through the forest to climbing steep hills and trying not to fall down from cliffs that would result in a certain death. Suddenly, Joey was very glad to actually be the last one in the group, and Squeak was even gladder to sit on top of his head than walk that herself.

"So, is this what the Spirit Dragon meant by the dangerous adventure?" the Hound dog asked from behind, he had to almost yell so his voice would reach the cat in the very front of the group – it was windy a lot, which didn't help them keep their balance at all.

"No! This is nothing compared to what we will have to go against when we actually get into Jinx's hideout!" Sabrina replied, pretty much crushing Joey's hopes. His ears drooped a bit and he started to question if he can even make it, but Daryl turned around and gave him a big smile.

"Don't feel bad. I am used to long walks and such, but this is far harder than a trip I've ever took part of." the large wolf admitted, carefully turning his gaze to his feet as he followed the agile feline close behind. He was used to a lot, but not climbing along mountains. And indeed, his motions were careful and a bit clumsy, and Daisy had quite some problems as well. Only the cat still walked steadily and in her elegant, almost nonchalant fashion.

It turned out that the path wasn't going to get any less dangerous; in fact, it pretty much kept getting worse. Since they had to take it slow, they've decided that they won't stop for small breaks, to get to the hideout as soon as possible. Luckily, despite the relative haste, no one was unlucky enough to fall.

Abruptly, they came to a dead end. The path had finally widened into a small plain instead of being just that small path along the mountain they were used to, but all they've seen was a large bush to their right – and a seemingly infinite pit to the left, which made the trees on the ground seem like tiny pins.

"Are you sure we went the right way?" the wolf asked the feline, rubbing the back of his head and looking around the desolate place. Daisy sat down on the ground and looked around as well – she wished there was at least wonderful nature to look at like in the forest, but the hilltop looked desperately empty, save for the yellowish grass on the grounds that didn't exactly lift the mood of the place much either.

Joey laughed though; finally it was time for him to do something useful as well! Grinning, he walked to the bush, followed by everyone's confused gaze. He spread the thick branches and stepped between them – and then he was gone. Sabrina was sitting as she thought about what she did wrong as well, though she jumped back to her feet just as soon as the dog and mouse disappeared, alarmed by his sudden absence. Was he okay? Were they already in Jinx's territory after all?

Joey's brown head poked out of the bush moments later though, and he gave them all a wide grin. "Just as I thought, the cave is hidden behind the bush! So primitive." he said proudly, again thankful to his D&D sessions, which surprisingly enough taught him stuff he thought he'd never use. Who believed in dragons, or evil magicians hidden in secret caves, anyway?

The feline suddenly blushed, looking away from him. "Of course! I was just about to say that." she commented, desperately trying to secure her position as the leader. Before she could even say anything again though, both Squeak and Joey were gone again. Sighing, she shrugged to the others and gave them a nod, signalling them to follow her through the bush.

The cave was dark. Of course, that was not much of a problem for the party, though it did leave Joey blind for a moment. He stopped, and unable to see anything, he just waited for his eyes to adapt. As he stood there motionlessly, the bush behind him rattled as another person forced her way behind him – and as Sabrina emerged from the tangle of leaves and branches, she had accidentally bumped into him.

Yelping, he stumbled forward – and his eyes finally gathered enough light, just in time for him to notice the small ceiling and protect his head with his paws. The entrance was not only narrow, but it was also really small. "Sorry!" the feline then apologized with a worried look, before she pushed him forward since there was nothing else she could do to get forward. As they went deeper into the cave, Daisy slipped in the next, leaving the large wolf for last. He had the most trouble with fitting in, though he managed – and to his relief, the tunnel widened drastically as they went onward.

They must've been on the top of the mountain, because there were some places with holes in the ceiling, letting rays of light slip through – or was it just Jinx's work? Maybe they weren't that high at all. Be it how it was, the light didn't reveal a pretty sight. Daisy shuddered as she saw countless spiders fleeing into the darkness as they sensed them come, most of the ceiling and walls covered with thick webs. There was some beauty to the stalagmites, but all the web and moss made it hard for them to admire. The overall coldness, dampness and a mysterious, somewhat menacing noise coming from afar made them rather anxious than anything else.

"Careful!" Sabrina suddenly warned, once more taking the lead as soon as the cave had allowed her to get in front of the dog. She was now standing completely still, with her right hand held up, as to signal them to stop as well. Joey's curiosity was raging within him since they entered the cave though – he could probably be more curious than the feline alone - and instead of following her suggestion, he walked right next to her – and nearly fell straight into a black pit.

Gasping, he took a step back. His eyes were wide as he looked into the bottomless chasm that was opening in front of him like an enormous maw of a threatening monster. It was so big that it forced them to continue left instead of going straight – and then it was the cliff climbing all over again. Lined up, they walked on the thin path, listening as the booming hum was getting louder with each step. And when they turned a corner, they saw an enormous waterfall that could very well compete with the gorge it flown into with its size.

The seemingly dark water just fell down into the pit; he couldn't even see it hitting the surface of the river below. Now that he thought about it, they saw a smallish river on their way up, just from a distance – but he had no idea it would have such a colossal spring, let alone it would be situated in the cave they needed to get into.

"I told you to be careful." the feline repeated with a hint of malevolent satisfaction when she saw his shocked face, her tail moving from side to side as a grin played over her lips. Joey grumbled and pouted back at her, so she just patted his back to show that she didn't really mean it. The rest of the group was much more careful than him, so they thankfully managed to stay on the ground.

The only sign of civilization in the cave was a long, weary looking rope bridge with the other side disappearing somewhere into the darkness. Though that wasn't much of a convincing sign either, as it looked so old that it could fall apart any minute – and they couldn't even see where it ended. The canines all looked at each other, but Sabrina was already on the bridge.

"Stay here, I'll go look if it is safe." she said devotedly, stepping from a plank to another with her light feet, the old, rotting wood covered with moss barely even making a sound. Graciously, she sneaked into the darkness, and since the bridge wasn't even moving from her weight, they didn't even know if she was still there or not.

Just when they were getting worried, her voice came from another side, with numerous echoes closely accompanying it. "I am on the other side! Make sure to cross the bridge only one at a time, the wood doesn't look like it can take much!" she warned them. She didn't say anything about the ropes though – and they almost looked even worse.

Then they looked at each other again, before they all scanned the untrustworthy looking bridge. The more they looked, the more tiny cracks they saw on the wet, decaying planks that made the base. And the jagged ropes… No, they didn't want to walk on that alone, in complete darkness on top of that. But Sabrina's words seemed rational, so Daryl pushed Daisy forward a bit, planting a kiss on her forehead before he let her go.

"You go first, love." he said and smiled, giving her one last push. Unwillingly, she made a worried face at him, her tail motionless by her leg. She then looked at Joey and Squeak still nestled atop his head – that was right, they were here for their friends! And they weren't going to back down now! Not even if it meant crossing a very dangerous looking bridge.

Encouraged, Daisy nodded with a faint smile and took the first step, gripping the rope on each side tightly. The wood creaked and the ropes groaned under the pressure, but they held out – for now. Holding their breath, all of the friends on the shore watched the female Retriever carefully take one step after another, the cranky bridge swaying from side to side with each small motion. The wood looked bad, but it didn't break. The ropes looked even worse… but they didn't break either.

Daryl felt his heart beating somewhere in his throat as his beloved mate disappeared into the darkness, the only signs of her still walking being the creaking of the wood and ropes. Her hasty, scared breath was audible all the way on his spot, and it made him painfully anxious. He felt so helpless and afraid – and then it happened.

The wood broke with a loud crack, followed by a shocked, high pitched yelp. The bridge swayed violently from side to side, the ropes protesting with their weak noises, some of the tiny fibres it was made of tearing apart right in front of his very eyes.

"Daisy!" he yelled, scared out of his mind. He didn't know what to do. The bridge certainly didn't look safe enough for him to run across, let alone walk – and he didn't hear Daisy hit the water either, thankfully.

"I'm okay!" she suddenly yelled, the bridge swaying again as she apparently climbed back up somewhere in the darkness. "One of the planks broke and my leg fell through. It's okay." she reassured them with a shaky voice, the creaking noises returning with a similar pattern as before – and they all hated it already.

The wolf sighed in relief a bit, but he truly relaxed only when the Labrador called again, informing them that she was safely on the other side as well. "You're next." Daryl then suddenly said, patting Joey's shoulder. "Be careful and watch your step." he told him, Daisy's scream still echoing in his ears.

Joey gulped and nodded, inching closer to the bridge. He didn't trust the structure at all before, but after what happened to Daisy, he was afraid even more. Still, he would see this through – and something trivial like an old rope bridge won't stand in his way!

And it didn't. One step after another, he started the anxious journey. And the sound was back again. _Creak, creak, creak_. He wanted to hold his ears so he wouldn't have to listen to it, but holding onto the ropes seemed like a much better idea. _Creak, creak, creak._ Then he suddenly fell through the hole that Daisy left there.

It wasn't like he wouldn't listen to Daryl's advice, but it was hard to look down when all that separated you from a neck breaking fall was a plank of wood that could break any minute. And on top of that, he had just discovered that he hated heights. Still, it wasn't as bad as that sound clawing at his nerves; it was back as soon as he managed to step over that gap. And again, and again – he was sure that the sound will haunt him in his nightmares for at least a few nights to come.

Finally, the shore had emerged from the darkness, and the anxiously waiting Daisy and Sabrina on it. Sighing in relief when he stepped on the nicely solid stone, he turned around and called to Daryl: "I'm on the other side too! Now it's just you!" he told him, and they all patiently waited. Listening to that damn sound. _Creak, creak, creak._

The sounds stopped for a while as he had to make a larger step over the gap – and instead of the hated sound's return, another loud crack took its place. There was a gasp and a thud – and the bridge swayed like never before.

"Daryl!" Daisy cried out, about to jump on the bridge, but Sabrina held her back, holding the flailing and wiggling Labrador close. She screamed and did her best to get free, but she wouldn't let go. Even Sabrina didn't have four arms though, and before she could even say anything, she had Squeak on her head and Joey was already running across the bridge. Running across the very bridge that broke even under the gentle and careful walk.

"What are you doing? Stop!" the feline yelled, but it was too late, Joey was gone already. The bridge shook, and at least three more planks broke under his feet as he ran – but he never stumbled enough to fall. When he reached Daryl, he saw the wolf hanging from the bridge, holding only onto the rope by the side – the planks were completely gone. He leaned closer and grabbed his thick arm, trying to pull the large wolf up – and then the protesting ropes broke.

Daisy's ear tearing cries still resonated in the dimly lit cave. The feline was struggling to keep the dog in check; she was flailing so hard that they would fall into the pit both if Sabrina wasn't careful enough. Slowly dragging her away from the edge, she tried to soothe her with her words, but the canine just wouldn't listen. Her soothing was made much harder, since she had a mouse on her head that was in a similarly raving state, calling out for Joey with her high pitched, squeaking voice. She thankfully didn't try to jump off the head though; she knew full well that she wasn't able to swim.

Daisy just wouldn't listen to anything she said though – until the cat stilled down, and after a little moment, gave her a reassuring, warm smile. The canine slowed down a bit, focusing all her attention on her with a hopeful look, thrown off tracks by her warm expression.

"They're both fine, don't worry. They aren't even hurt. They fell into the water and it must've washed them out on the shore." she said with absolute certainty in her voice, Daisy finally stopping her mad flailing as well. She looked at her with her teary, yellow eyes, her ears perking up to the extent the floppy extensions could.

"H-How…. How do you know?" she asked shakily, looking back at the broken bridge with a horrified expression. She was shaking; the thought of losing her mate shocked her to the core. Sabrina just wrapped her arms around her in a gentle, consoling hug, stroking over her back for a while to make her better.

"I can detect life, and I feel both Daryl and Joey are fine, with no injuries. They're just unconscious, but since they're on the shore, there is really no risk…" she started, but even before she was able to continue, Daisy wiggled herself out of the hug with surprising energy.

"We have to hurry then! We have to get to them before someone else does! …Like Jinx!" she exclaimed, running straight into the dark cave that was the only way forward from their point. Sabrina sighed, her tail swishing a bit in irritation – but she ran after her to catch up. She was right, they had to hurry. Who knew where Jinx was hiding? Squeak couldn't take sitting around anymore either, and with a large leap, she landed on the ground and ran right beside her – she was surprisingly fast, for her small size.

And here was that feeling again. Waking up to confusion wasn't all that unusual to Joey anymore, but this seemed like something on a whole new level. Sure, opening your eyes only to find out that he was in a house he didn't remember was odd enough, but when what he saw wasn't another unknown ceiling, rather than wet stone, he knew that something was seriously wrong.

Humming was filling his ears from a distance, reminding him of the waterfall that was near the bridge. Near that stupid bridge that broke. He cringed at the horrid memory of falling, now that he thought about it, he had no idea what had actually knocked him out. It surely was not the landing into the water, he was able to remember that – but after that… there was nothing.

"Daryl?" he asked quietly, with worry shaking his voice. He hoped his wolf friend was okay, after all he went through it would surely be deserved – but he had no idea this was just the beginning. Just then he realized that he was sitting on the ground, with his hands behind his back. How could he possibly fall asleep like that? He tried to move, but to his horror, his limbs wouldn't respond. They not only were somehow really weak, but they met incredible resistance on their way to move, staying locked in place next to each other. Just then he had looked down and noticed his legs tied with a thick rope, it was immediately clear that his hands were tied like that as well. And that he didn't fall unconscious on his own, but someone had knocked him out.

"Daryl!" he tried again, his voice a bit stronger now – but still, the strange dryness in his throat made it difficult to speak for him. Shaking, he tried to wiggle his way out of the bindings, but it was no use, they were so tight that the blood circulation was nearly cut off. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He felt like he'd tear his lungs apart if he did. How could he end up like this, after they all got so far? So close to their goal?

"I'm here." a familiar voice tiredly responded, calming the Hound dog at least a little bit. He sighed in relief and twisted his head in the wolf's direction – even that action hurt for some reason, his muscles were sore as if he was working out the whole day. It was even worse because he never did that even for five minutes.

At last, he was able to catch a glimpse of the large canine in the corner of his eye. Wiggling himself on the ground, he was able to turn at least enough to get better view at his friend. He sat on the ground much like he did, with his arms tied behind his back. He struggled as well, his muscles tensing under his thick fur, but it was all in vain. He was clearly exhausted and sore too, what had happened to them both?

When the wolf realized that trying to tear the ropes won't solve anything, he looked at the dog. His expression was tired, worried and frustrated all at the same time. "You okay?" he then asked, still trying to break free, though he knew already it wasn't going to work.

"Yeah… I don't think I'm hurt in any way. I just feel really… beat up, for some reason." he said, drooping his ears a bit. "Could be from hitting the water, that hurt pretty bad, didn't it?" he said, attempting to laugh – but only a pained gasp came out, as his muscles were so sore to do even that.

"You poor little thing." a bitter comment came in response, though Daryl's maw didn't move one bit. The voice didn't sound like it belonged to him either, it was much more feminine – and it wasn't someone he knew. It didn't come exactly from his direction either, though it wasn't far. It was actually scarily close, as if the unknown person was right next to them the whole time.

And indeed, the shadows seemed to stir a little bit, and a silhouette emerged forward. The first thing that they could make out were the large, pointy ears and a feminine figure. The ears were so long that there was no way it was a feline, so it was safe to assume they were looking at a female canine. As she stepped forward, the dim light had revealed her attributes. She was covered with silky, really good looking dark brown fur from head to toe. Her long snout fit the ears perfectly, making it clear that she had to be a jackal.

Her proportions were almost ridiculous, in a way that was by no means funny. She looked so gorgeous that it was almost surreal, her hips were large and round, and her chest was twice as much of that. To Joey's shame, he found his eyes soon slipping down from her face to the much more attractive parts of her body, there was just something about her that made it impossible to look away. And she looked so good…

He felt his mind quickly clouding with mesmerized thoughts, sudden and unknown lust and pleasure seeping somewhere into the mix as well. And that was just by looking, she was so sexy that it was intimidating. By the time his eyes went over her rather powerful belly, he was so lost that he didn't even think it was weird that she sported a pair of balls between her legs, with an inconspicuous shaft above them. The balls were everything but that though, they were much larger than Daryl's – let alone his – by a lot. He could only imagine how beautiful and large her member must be, if she sported such assets already. And while the remains of his fragile mind screamed in horror and flailed at the unthinkable course his mind was taking, his body was already showing excitement from the gem amongst gems standing in front of him. He had completely forgotten about Squeak, or about his wolf friend next to him, who was in a state very similar to his. He didn't even notice that one of the small flasks on her collar was missing. He didn't even notice the strange smell filling the air, because he was overtaken by it already.

Jinx looked down at his dreamy expression, a victorious grin spreading her lips as arrogance burned in her unusually coloured eyes. It was one of the side effects of the potion that she took, but a strange eye colour was something she was willing to trade for the pheromones that were irresistible to anything male nearby.

"That's much better." she said in a sweet, seductive tone when she reached down, pulling his head up with only a single finger against his chin. "Much better than that sad, sad look." she commented, examining his face for a moment, his eyes wide and full of amazement. She then crouched in front of him, giving him a wide, heartless smile – and the same smile looked like a loving expression in his horribly confused mind.

"Now, tell me, sweetheart. What brings someone as cute as you here, hm?" she asked sweetly, leaning forward to him a little bit, almost whispering the words into his ear. He shivered at the sensation of her hot breath against his face, and he was immediately wishing she'd lean even closer, so he could touch her lips… "With a large wolf following you around on top of that?" she then added when he wasn't responding, knowing too well that they both could hear her more than well enough.

"We were…" Daryl sighed out, breathing heavily as if he was inhaling as much of that mesmerizing scent as he could. He was jealous of Joey, so jealous… Why didn't someone as gorgeous as Jinx crouch close to him instead? He clearly deserved it more than that weakling. "We were exploring the cave." he then tried to gain her attention again, thinking about something interesting he could say. "We heard that there was something very interesting here." he then added with a hopeful grin, not even realizing that he was actually avoiding the truth, which was a good thing. He did it just because this sounded more likely to impress her than the fact that they went here to help someone.

Jinx gave him a long, hard look, slowly shaking her head from side to side. "Bad wolf." she said like a disappointed mother, Daryl's grin quickly dropping from his lips. "Didn't anyone teach you that you shouldn't lie?" she added, turning her attention back to the Hound dog, who was feeling luckier and more superior than before. He was getting so much attention!

"I can clearly smell a certain cat on both of you." she continued, her beautiful face frowning with dismay. "Is Sabrina with you?" she then suddenly jumped to the point, scaring poor Joey away a bit. He didn't like that frown on her face, it looked intimidating, and it didn't suit her at all. He tried to put a smile back on her face, providing an answer.

"She asked us to…" he started, before his voice gave out. He felt like his tongue got stuck, and for some unknown reason, he wasn't able to say what he was planning to. Instead, other words came to mind, and a distant sensation of someone else he supposedly loved flashed through his mind. He didn't understand at all, he was confused.

"Go on, dear." the jackal encouraged him, rubbing him over his head with gentle motions. All the confusing thoughts of an unwanted mouse went away from his mind, and he was able to speak again. He didn't even remember what he wanted to say though – so he just said what stayed in his mind the last.

"She asked us to explore this cave." he said in his dreamy tone, ignoring Daryl's jealous growls. The astonishing jackal was so close to him that he could lick her if he leaned forward, but he was sincerely afraid that she might get mad at him if he did so and go to Daryl instead. He couldn't let that happen! Instead, he decided to say more to stay more interesting.

"The cat sent us to spy on you, Miss…" he continued, his voice slow as his breathing, his eyes still wide and delighted to the brim. Something had stirred in him again, and he decided to lie once more. Someone as wonderful as the jackal didn't need to know that the pesky cat was here, what if she went off to search for her? Leaving him alone? He wouldn't be able to live if that happened. And that petting…! "She didn't go with us though. She was probably too afraid of you, M-Miss…" he then added with a wide, admiring smile, laughing quietly as he suddenly found the made up cowardice of Sabrina amusing. She was nothing in comparison to the jackal in front of him!

Jinx laughed, amused by his praise. The potion was working better than she expected, and she got a rather satisfying answer out of him as well. She rubbed his head for a while longer, before her eyes slipped down on his hardening length. Yet another giggle slipped from between her lips, dragging her tongue over them right after that as the sight of the delicious flesh stirred the already waiting lust.

Her petting hand slipped down from his head, going straight between his legs with sure motions. She gave his throbbing meat a tight squeeze, causing the dog to gasp and shudder in response. He looked at her with a hopeful expression, but his eyes drooped when she saw her pout and disappointed look. "Tch. So tiny…" she commented, stroking over the meat a little bit, before she let it go as she lost interest. "You're cute though. I won't discard you just yet." she then added with a playful laugh, feeling the heat building up between her legs. It was time to play, and the sheer thought excited her more than anything else.

She grabbed Joey by his collar, standing up and dragging him along with him. He had his eyes only for her, so he didn't even react to the dragging in any reasonable way. Tugging him to the front, she managed to get him to his knees. If he was by his senses, he might be able to notice how scarily easily she had lifted him up with just one hand like he was a plain doll, but he was so deeply enthralled that he thought it only made sense she was so powerful.

As he was kneeling in front of her, his head was right in front of her glorious balls, right in front of the beautiful view. A dark red canine head poked out of the shaft. It was large and thick, and that was only the bare tip! The cock emerged forward, climbing inch after inch proudly, thick as Joey's fist at its base. It quickly outgrew his pathetic little member, standing proudly more than twice of his size. The ludicrously large dick was almost reaching to her equally over-endowed breasts, which wouldn't be able to fit into any of the regular bra's he knew the humans wore. The pulsing, enormous meat was right in front of his snout, and the rich scent was almost better than the one in the air already.

"Come on, cute boy. Don't make me hurt you." she said in such a sweet tone that her threat almost sounded like a compliment. He opened his maw hungrily, dragging his tongue across that amazing length from the very base to the tip, slurping all the generous pre that was already dripping down from it. He had swiftly followed her orders, unable to believe how lucky he was to lick something so tasty. It was so good that he immediately wanted more. It was as if the sweet scent had condensed into a taste that had its effects multiplied by ten. It was wonderful!

Jinx had grabbed him by the fur on each side of his head, holding him steadily as he dragged his tongue over her beautiful shaft than she loved more than anything or anybody else, giving it at least a parody of the treatment it deserved. No, that certainly wasn't enough, but she left him a bit more time to improve. All he did was just lap the pre though, licking over the hot flesh like it was some kind of an oversized popsicle.

Sighing, she gripped his head more, pushing her round rump backwards. She waited for him to open his maw again in an anticipation of another lick, only to force her ridiculously thick tip right between his jaws. She didn't even get halfway through and he was gagging already. Pushing back and forth, she at least rubbed against what she could; she didn't want to outright choke him with her own cock, so she didn't push it any further. It wasn't like it would fit in his throat either anyway. He just wasn't worthy of tasting her love to the fullest.

"I am disappointed, sweetie." she said, pulling her length out of his mouth and letting him breathe for a little while. "This isn't working at all. And I was so looking forward to some fun." she said with a sad voice of a child that didn't get their toy, her ears drooping a little bit. It was all just an act though, after all, she was a master at that. She then shook her head slowly, sighing in mocked pity. "You can't do anything right, you're just not good enough." she said, but just as she was about to throw him back to the ground, she got an idea.

"But don't worry, cutie. You'll fix that in a minute. You'll make sad Jinx happy again." she told him, and surprisingly enough, he looked so delighted and hopeful that it was clear something as ridiculous was exactly the only thing he wanted. To make her happy. To be close to her again. To be close to that ludicrously nice cock. His delighted mind stumbled a bit when he heard her name for the first time, a dark stain making its way into the cloud of happiness. The name seemed bad for some reason, like there was something he had to do… But he couldn't be bothered with something as trivial as that. He needed to make her happy. And he pushed the ugly stain out of his mind.

And she was dragging him like he was made out of rags again. He just let her do so with a delighted expression, he was honoured to be carried around like that by her, even if it was by his collar. She brought him to a stone table in the middle of the room, pushing him onto it face first. The top was right in his waistline, so she had bent him over perfectly, pushing his chest against the stone as she had her hands on his shoulders. She grinned widely, looking at his tail that was already curling out of the way. The pucker revealed looked so tight…. Oh, that will feel great for her pretty love. At least the dog's smallness was good for something.

And she didn't wait to imagine the tightness. She bluntly and outright just pushed forward, her enormous tip pressing on the virgin tunnel until it finally slipped in. Gasping, Joey groaned loudly and shuddered, the extreme tightness in his butt being something new and extraordinarily painful for him. As the shaft covered with all the saliva and pre slid mercilessly further, his mind became clearer in all the pain that had crashed onto him in waves, his clenching muscles trying to push that huge flesh out again. He suddenly felt much better, despite all the pain. He didn't feel so sore anymore, and for some reason it seemed like there were no ropes anymore. He started to move. Jinx was right on top of him, she was so close! He had to catch her! But then, the pleasure from all the spreading came, and it was powerful. Much stronger than all the pain – and his mind was all but clear again.

The worried look on Jinx's face as she saw his hands moving a little had vanished, a pleased smile growing on her muzzle instead again. It felt so good, and so tight! She bathed in the wonderful sensation around her shaft as she forced more and more of it in, until her balls met his. It only showed how pathetically small they were.

Joey was gasping, squirming – and moaning. He had already forgotten all the pain, and the remains that he was getting were easily overpowered by the insane pleasure that was driving him crazy. He moaned so loudly that he was almost screaming, begging for more. He wanted that beautiful length to move again, and the even more beautiful jackal with it. She stopped though, so he just enjoyed the feeling of being incredibly full like that, his muscles trying to adapt to the hugeness the best they could. The pheromones that were all around helped as well, they reduced the pain a lot. But it would come back later; he won't be walking straight for some time for sure.

Jinx looked over her shoulder, a pleased expression still residing on her cruel, but pretty muzzle. She loved the feeling of being gripped so tightly, and the thought of her 'raping' males with their own equipment made the whole thing so hilarious to her that she loved it even more. There was no one better than her, and if anyone thought otherwise, she will just literally fuck all the common sense into him. Her plan sounded so exciting, and the fact that she was already carrying it out made her even happier.

"You, big guy." she then called out to Daryl, who sat broken at the spot he was left at. He was ashamed and defeated that he was left alone while Joey got all the attention. If only there were no ropes, he would show him…! And he'd show the amazing jackal just how much better he was while he'd be at it as well!

"Yes, you, wolf-butt." Jinx repeated with a grin when he looked up, hope and excitement shining in his eyes when he heard her. "Come here, now." she commanded, somehow managing to do so with her usual, sweet voice. "You're going to make me happy as well. Oh so happy." she said, lifting some of the illusion of his mind as she spoke.

The mind was always like a toy to her. It was so easy to play with, and mostly, it was so much fun! She might not be the most powerful magician, but when it came to illusions, she had no match. Especially now that she had the collar, everything was going how she wanted it. It all worked so flawlessly that it made her laugh. When she knocked those two fools falling from the broken bridge unconscious with her spell, she not only dragged them into this room, but she started to wrap their minds in a delicate web of deception and illusion. Sure, her gorgeous body was the same in reality, which was the result of her magic experiments – and which she was so proud of – but nothing else was. The overpowering pheromones were the work of the potion she drank shortly before they awoke. The ropes weren't real either, they were just illusions.

The mind was so easy to fool, the trick was just to know how. And she knew that all too well, and she had tons of practice. She convinced both Joey and Daryl that they were tied up and sore, and since they sincerely believed it, it was true to them. Their mind thought that the limbs couldn't move because they were tied – so they couldn't move. The muscles were told that they were weak, so they were. It was so easy… She could just as well make them believe their heart stopped beating, and it really would – but where would be the fun in that? This was much more entertaining, and enjoyable.

Blinking in confusion, Daryl looked at his legs, moving his arms in front of himself. And just as soon as he realized that he wasn't tied anymore, he sprung to his feet, running straight to the not-so-female jackal waiting with her cock wedged in his friend. But instead of the intent to capture her, his face was full of lust and pleasure. Friend? Joey wasn't his friend. He took the beauty away from him for so long, of course he wasn't his friend! But now, it was his chance. And just as soon as he saw Jinx's tail lifting, and her encouraging wink, which was in a way an order as well, he ran right behind her, slamming his pre covered, hard cock between her dripping nethers.

She let out a gasp and a groan, Joey yelping and moaning in response as the ludicrously enormous cock was moved around within him. Then Daryl groaned as well, because his own flesh was griped so hard that it almost seemed like her tunnel was made out of steel. She pouted a little at him, shaking her head.

"You're all so tiny… But this is a bit better than the cutie here, at least." she said, pulling out of Joey a bit and pushing back into him with force, as if to motion to him in a very lewd way. The wolf within her was nothing amazing, but it would have to do. And it will, it will just take some time. A lot of time… One day might not be enough. It _won't_ be enough.

The girls hurried through the dimly lit cave with one clear goal – to reach their lost friends, who had fallen down as the bridge broke. They didn't know for how long they were running around in the labyrinth of sharp turns, dead ends and forking paths, the disorienting place completely robbed them of their sense of time as well. The only thing they knew was that they were taking long. Too long for Daisy and Squeak to be comfortable.

Huffing in frustration, the canine in the front of the small group was taking turns left and right, having given up at trying any possible pattern long ago. They always ended up in either an empty room or a bunch of heavy rocks blocking the way further – so she thought it would make no difference if she turned at random. And her patience was already wasted; she'd rather break through the stone walls if she could.

Sabrina didn't have a chance to use either her magic or delicate thinking to their advantage, since the Labrador was running so fast that she didn't have a choice but to follow her, getting separated in this maze would be probably the worst thing that could happen. When they reached the same room for the fifth time already, Daisy had just had it.

"How is this even possible?" she exclaimed, looking around the all too familiar narrow space. There was still enough light for them to see relatively well, even though the last source of sun they could remember was the one at the waterfall. The dim light in the corridors didn't make much sense, but to Daisy, the whole labyrinth didn't make any sense at all either.

"We'll find them eventually; we just have to find another way. We were walking in circles for the past… hour or so." the feline said with the best soothing tone she could muster, taking a step towards the agitated female. She put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, but the dog just pushed her away and started pacing around again.

"Another way?" Daisy snapped, turning around in a circle as if she was looking for one right now. Her voice was shaking with stress; Sabrina's attempt to calm her down had the exact opposite effect on her. She walked over to the nearest wall, breathing heavily. "There is no another way! We were _everywhere_!" she shouted, punching the stone with all the strength she had left, ignoring the fact that this would only hurt her.

The odd thing was that it didn't. There was no pain – and there was no resistance either. Yelping, the canine stumbled forward, pulled by her own kinetic energy as her fist literally went through the stone as if it was made of thin air. Unable to stop herself, she fell face first right onto that same spot, but before she could even put her hands forward to brace herself for impact, she just fell right through it.

Sabrina just stood there, staring at the quickly disappearing dog as she fell through a rock solid wall in appearance, dumbfound to the point that she couldn't even react. Surprisingly, Squeak was the first one to recollect herself. She was quiet most of the time while they ran through the confusing complex, and she didn't let her anxiety show that much – so if it wasn't for the little weight on the feline's head, she'd forget all about her.

She sprung from her resting spot, calling out for her female friend as she dove through the wall as well, and just like Daisy before her, she flew through it like it actually wasn't even there. And much like the yelling Daisy, she was squealing soon too.

Sabrina finally grabbed a hold of herself, but when she did, the two high pitched sounds were rapidly weakening, as if the both were getting further away. Fast. It took her a while to realize what was going on, but now she knew. The wall was just an illusion, and a very good one at that. She was afraid that there might be a pitfall right behind it, but when her friends were at risk, she didn't care. More so, if there actually was a pitfall, she'd jump in even faster. She took a step back, and after closing her eyes, she dove forward as well.

While what awaited her on the other side wasn't a fall to her death, it was something very similar in nature. The floor under her feet was so steep and wet that she had no chance of a safe landing, even with all the rumours that were surrounding her and her feline cousins. A high pitched yelp rang through the unknown space for the third time as her feet slid and she hit her rump, through even that wasn't enough to stop her dangerous fall. She was sliding down into the darkness as if she had jumped on some kind of a natural waterslide, her motion climbing to such speed that she hoped it would never end – she was sure that she wouldn't survive the impact with the stones that were probably waiting for her at the bottom.

Thankfully, the uncanny waterslide had no bumps that would try to break all her bones right on her way, and the mixture of the water and moss made for a relatively comfortable surface to slide on – though she'd probably prefer dying right now than to slide on something as disgusting as this was to her. Yelling, she sped through the tunnel, completely deafening herself with her own voice. Her heart was beating somewhere in her throat, and she was just waiting for a horrible end to this unwanted attraction.

What came though was something much more reassuring. She saw a dim sphere of light that marked the exit of the crazy tunnel, and while mysterious and impossible like the lights in the labyrinth above, it was welcomed more than anything else. Well, the changing angle of the slide was probably reassuring even more, as it constantly grew more bearable, and before she was even ten metres from the almost blinding exit, her speed was decreased to something comparable to a relaxed sprint.

She saw Daisy picking up the mouse and scrambling out of the way just in time for her to land. It was close, and if the Labrador took even a second more, she'd end up on her head instead. Still shaking, she put Squeak on her head as well and looked around. Sabrina didn't think that the slide was _that_ bad, but then she realized that Daisy must've slid through it head first. She shook just at the thought of that as well.

"W-What…" the canine started, but she had to stop and take a deep breath to calm herself down. "What the hell was that?" she then asked, looking at the feline with a helpless expression of someone who experienced things defying the definite laws of nature. The cat picked herself up from the ground, trying to smear as much of the moss off of her fur as she could, her tail swishing from side to side in discomfort. She then gave up though and focused on her friend, there were more pressing things at hand than the look of her body.

"That was an illusion." she said, surprised by how shaky her voice sounded. She thought that she had managed herself better than that. "We might have just as well stepped right into a trap, but at least it proves one thing – we're at the right place, this was definitely Jinx's doing."

Daisy just looked at her as if she had told her some kind of a bad joke, but before she was able to say something, Squeak was again the first one to actually react to the new situation. "This doesn't look like a trap. I doubt there would be so much open space and a river at that – and look, there's a corridor leading somewhere." the mouse said, looking behind the couple. Daisy turned in her direction and—

"This is the river below the bridge!" she exclaimed, noticing a plank lying on the ground, as well as recognizing the distant sound of a large waterfall. Her bad mood was suddenly all but present, as she knew that they finally were going the right way. "Let's go!" she encouraged the feline, running through the corridor like there was no tomorrow. Sabrina, having resigned on her function as a leader after about five minutes in the canine's company, swiftly followed her lead.

And indeed, after a bit of walk on the suspiciously wet stones, they reached a promising door in the wall. There was just one problem – they wouldn't open, no matter how much Daisy pushed on the handle on rammed the actual wood the door was made of. Growling in frustration, she punched the door as if she hoped to fall through them again – but the only thing she got was even more upsetting pain in her fingers.

"Locked? But… But there's no lock!" she then realized, looking under the handle with a confused expression. She shifted her eyes on the thoughtfully looking feline, awaiting her answer. To her surprise, she didn't even have to start pacing around to get one.

"This has to be it. Jinx's hide out is probably right behind the door… and I'm afraid that Joey and Daryl are with her, I wasn't able to sense their presence anywhere near the river, and the barrier holding this door is preventing me from seeing past it." she said with a regretful voice and paused, but as she saw Daisy's anger building up, she quickly continued. "Don't worry, I can most likely open the door – but only enough for you to slip through. You'll have to find Jinx and eliminate her, no matter how – the barrier will be broken then. I'll then join you and we'll go search for Joey and your mate together."

And indeed, as Sabrina pulled on the enormous handle, the doors started to open. She was panting loudly and pulling with both hands, yet the door opened painfully slowly, millimetre by millimetre, as if there was an incredible force holding it closed. "N-Now!" she groaned, holding the door the best she could. It was clear that she won't be able to open it any further, or hold it much longer for that matter. Daisy nodded, and with Squeak still on her head, she squeezed herself through the narrow gap.

She was expecting a lot of things, but a room filled with thick scents of arousal and pleasured groaning and moaning noises certainly wasn't one of them. For a moment, she thought that they have entered the wrong room, that this wasn't Jinx's hideout after all – but then she recognized the unmistakeable scent of her mate. And not only the pleased growling, but the somewhat pained, but very delighted moaning was very familiar as well. Bot her and Squeak called out for their mates at the same time – and just then they had finally noticed the source of the commotion, it was right across the room, by the edge of a large stone table. Or rather, they.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Joey, Squeak's beloved Hound dog was bent over the table, with his chest and face pressed against the stone surface, but instead of pain and horror, his expression was full of happiness and delight. Most of the loud moans were coming out of his gaped mouth, his pink tongue was lolling out of its side as if he was losing all the strength thanks to enormous amounts of pleasure hitting him hard in short intervals. And as her eyes went further, she found out it was exactly the reason.

The cock sliding into him was indeed ridiculously enormous, and it was hitting fast and hard as well. That alone was already quite hard to get over, but the fact that the ludicrous member was attached to a jackal, who couldn't be anyone else than Jinx made things way beyond 'worse'. The fact that she looked absolutely female, except for her pulsing, huge maleness, which wasn't even missing a pair of equally large balls, surprised her a lot, but it definitely didn't shock her as much as the whole scene. After falling through rock solid walls, this seemed like an interesting rarity.

As if Jinx pounding all the life out of the poor male and that he seemed to enjoy it like nothing else wasn't enough, her large wolf wasn't missing in the steamy action either. And while Joey's fate at least looked like it was against his will, Daryl's looked the exact opposite. He was fucking the very person that they came here for! His large – but paling in comparison to the one in front of him – member was thrusting into the perfectly feminine looking folds of the villain, which only caused her to hit the poor Joey even harder. Well, poor… He looked rather excited.

Just when Daisy started to realize that he was probably tricked by Jinx in some nasty way and that he wouldn't be doing this if he still had a firm grip on his own mind, it was too late. She was already running towards the intimate party with a rock in her paw that she found on the ground – and an angered roar echoing from her maw. The only thing she could do now was to redirect her violent outburst towards a more logical target – and now that she thought about it, she had no idea why she even ran like that at her dear mate. Even if he was cheating on her with the whole damn word, she was sure she wouldn't hit him… it must've been the air! There was something seriously wrong with the air that made her thoughts all fuzzy.

Jinx was so sincerely amused by her play that she noticed the screaming female at the last moment – but the magic wards she had put around herself were too weak to defend her from the assault. The impact of the stone was mostly dulled by her hasty protection, but while it saved her from harm, and perhaps even death, it didn't protect her from the earth shaking force behind the blow at all. Hit by the kinetic energy, she gasped in shock – and that was about the last thing the mighty illusionist Jinx did, she was unconscious a moment after that.

Daisy breathed heavily, while the air was still thick and arousing thanks to all the male odours, the mesmerizing tint to the unknown one that no doubt belonged to Jinx's male parts vanished. Daryl blinked in confusion as the spell started to wear off, staring at his mate as if he had no idea what just happened. And perhaps it was for the better that way.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked, having slipped through the door as soon as Jinx was out cold, watching the canine pulling the large wolf off of the jackal and dragging him away without even leaving him a chance to look at who he was so viciously humping the whole time. Daisy just gave her a wide, incredibly happy grin that she wouldn't expect from her after all that had happened at all, as she headed towards the door on the opposite side of the one they used to enter. "He still looks rather… spellbound." she said and looked at his large member that wasn't going to just go away. "I'm going to deal with that." she added with a joyful laugh, opening the door and slipping out of the feline's sight.

She couldn't help it but laugh as well – and Squeak, who had thankfully stayed behind, giggled too. She then hopped onto her head, watching as she pulled the unnaturally endowed hybrid off of her partner. He just moaned more and mumbled something when Sabrina finally managed to pull that massive cock out with a loud pop, the Hound dog whining and squirming a bit on the table as he was slowly enough coming back to his senses.

"Let's just wait for Daryl to get back… Joey doesn't look like he'll be able to walk back." the feline said with a bit of humour in her voice. Squeak grumbled a bit, feeling offended by her odd timing for jokes - but the cat just smiled and patted the rodent on her head gently. "Don't worry, we'll get him all fixed up as soon as we get back." she reassured her, before she went to look for something she could use to tie Jinx up.

To say that the journey back to the home hidden deep in the forest was hard would be a sour understatement. It turned out that when Daisy was done with her 'spell-breaking', Daryl wasn't really fit to walk back, let alone carry Joey with him. But, they had to manage – so they walked in short intervals, taking a break every ten minutes or so. One of them nearly fell in the morning on their way up – now they had to catch each other else they'd experience a not so happy end to their journey.

Joey insisted on walking alone, but after the first step and falling face-first onto the ground, he found out that Sabrina was right the hard way. It _hurt_. He had no idea how he could've liked what was happening to him back in the cave and he tried to tell himself it didn't really happen, but unfortunately for him, the pain wasn't going away and Jinx was giving him those humiliating winks as soon as she woke up. At least she was tied up and without her collar – yet she seemed to be the most energetic and cheerful one from their party, despite the unsettling head trauma she was given earlier. And if Daisy wasn't too busy tending to the exhausted wolf, she'd gladly give her one more right on the other side of her head – and knock her off the cliff while she was at it.

But just when they thought the situation couldn't get any worse, the malicious jackal's good mood was well justified. Just when they were taking one of their necessary breaks (they were almost halfway down the hill, though!), something swept down the sky, and before any of them could even react, Jinx was gone. Joey claimed she was rescued by a giant bird, but he was probably still delusional from what he went through some hours ago. The important thing was that Sabrina had the collar safely back on her neck, which was what they came for in the first place.

Frankly, everyone was more than happy to see the troublesome, not-so-female dog gone.

When they finally were back on the oh so comfortable sofas, their returning journey seemed to them like nothing more but a bad dream. They did it! Jinx or not, they got the dangerous collar back – without it, the jackal will get back to just being a bit more than pesky, she won't be conjuring up magic walls and plotting evil plans anymore. Hopefully.

"Well, that should do it." Tarot said with a sigh, giving Joey a pat on his shoulder. "Feeling any better?" she then asked, just to be sure – and he gave her a grateful, delighted nod. Being able to sit and walk again felt like the greatest relief to him, he couldn't believe there were even more good things waiting for him. For him, and mainly for Squeak. He smiled warmly, petting the mouse on his head. She was exited and anxious ever since they got the collar off the dog, and he couldn't blame her – he felt the same way, though it was a bit hard to express with such a pain he had to go through.

"But now, let's not keep the Spirit Dragon waiting. I'll go on ahead to deal with some things, finish your tea and then come meet her. Sabrina will lead the way." the Pomeranian then told them, giving Sabrina an important nod as if the two were plotting something – and then she was gone. The cat just smiled in a knowing way and took her cup of tea as if they still had a lot of time to spare, despite what they were just told – so the rest of the party just followed what she did. Even though Joey and Squeak would like to go already, they would get lost in the complex right at the first crossroads. Why does the building have to be so complicated?

Just when Joey and Squeak almost couldn't sit in one place anymore, Sabrina suddenly got up, as if she just received some sort of an unknown signal hidden to everyone else. "Well, let's go, shall we?" she asked with a broad smile. She had her old collar again, Jinx's one was safely back in Tarot's possession. Everyone almost literally sprung to their feet at her words – it actually was possible even from the extremely soft cushions, though it took a bit of practice.

And then they were walking through a maze again. Left, right, left… then left two more times and right again – Joey forgot the way by the tenth turn already. Daisy didn't really even bother to try to pay attention to it, she was just happy there were no illusory walls like in the cave – and more importantly, no crazy waterslides hidden behind them. She had enough of these to last a lifetime.

After what seemed like forever of turning, they finally reached the familiar room that seemed to extend into eternity. Even though they already knew what to expect, they still got that anxious feeling of a hideous, majestic presence hidden somewhere in the darkness in front of them. And just as much as they'd like not to, they once more jumped when they saw the enormous green muzzle appearing in front of them – save for Joey, of course, he looked as excited as ever.

"Welcome back." the great dragon greeted them, and they all instinctively bowed their heads. Her voice, while soft, seemed to boom through the whole room, overpowering everything else. The sheer energy of her washed over their bodies, instantly making them feel refreshed as if they didn't just go through a journey of their life.

"Tarot told me you were successful." she then continued, the corners of her huge maw curling up a little bit in a hint of a smile – the best a lizard of her size could make, while avoiding showing them all the sharp teeth. "You've accomplished a very difficult task, and you've done an outstanding job at doing so." she continued, her head lowering a bit towards them, her eyes slowly focusing on Joey and the tiny mouse on the top of his head.

"You've kept your end of the bargain, and I will keep mine." As the dragon talked, Joey's heart nearly pounded its way up into his throat, his anxiety was rising with each word that resonated through the room. The mouse on the top of his head was shivering a little bit; she probably had to do her best not to stop jumping all over the place in anticipation.

"Squeak." the Spirit Dragon then said, her large, sapphire orbs staring right at the tiny rodent. The mouse froze, unable to look back into the powerful eyes for longer than a second. "Please, step forward." the mighty creature then instructed her. She nodded, and a bit shakily, she ran down to Joey's shoulder and then jumped down on the ground, standing between him and the dragon. She looked so incredibly tiny compared to the lizard that she wasn't even as big as one of her claws – maybe one of the tips. Maybe.

When the gigantic head moved closer to her, she had to muster all her courage to stay at that spot and not to run away. She was waiting for this moment for her whole life, but now that it came, it was a bit scary. She didn't know what to expect – and the toothy maw in front of her didn't make it much easier. Yet, she had the reassuring presence of her partner right behind her, and she was sure that what was to come will be the greatest thing that will happen to her in her entire life. The menacingly looking maw opened a little bit, just enough to reveal the rows of incredibly large teeth. The mighty dragon then simply let out a soft breath.

The fact that this was no ordinary breath was made obvious by the mysterious, shiny and a bit sparkling mist flowing out of her maw instead of the usual, invisible air. Squeak could feel the warm magic vibrating with sheer power wrapping all around her, before it sunk right into her tiny body – and then miracles started to happen.

At first, none of them could see what was happening, since the little mouse disappeared in the cloud of the shimmering power that had covered her. For a little while, it seemed like nothing was happening, but then, the cloud of sheer might started to grow taller. When Joey looked really carefully, it seemed like there was something moving inside of the mist. It was really hard to make out, it looked like just a shadow – and it was certainly much, much larger than the little mouse he knew. What looked large as ten Squeaks standing on each other only elongated even further, the cloud elevating with the silhouette, always keeping it safely hidden from their eyes. All they could tell that something inside of it was growing and changing shape rapidly – but there was nothing exact to be seen.

Everyone just stood there and watched in complete silence, enthralled by the mesmerizing look of the mysterious, shimmering mist that just wouldn't stop growing taller until it was a little bit taller than Joey himself. Squeak was completely silent the whole time, so he could only assume that the growing shapes within the cloud were actually her. As crazy and impossible as that sounded, he believed it with all his heart. After all, after seeing a real dragon with your very eyes, finding enormous hidden caves in the mountains and experiencing a rather… awkward moment with a jackal that was neither female, nor male, it felt like everything was possible. He just watched the swirling shadow in awe, almost forgetting to breath as he was caught up in the moment.

The gentle motions stopped as smoothly and mysteriously as they had started, and the haze started to slowly descend. The first thing that greeted them was a furred top of a head. The fur was a lightly brown, gentle and soft just by the look. Next followed a pair of unmistakeable canine ears, the falling mist revealing an elongated muzzle right after them, which only confirmed the dog outlook. And it was beautiful. If the cloud wasn't descending further, Joey would just stare on that gorgeous face forever. She was so beautiful, so different – and yet, something in her surprised, and somewhat bashful expression had Squeak written all over it.

Her features were amazing, to say the least. As the magic substance slowly disappeared, it revealed her beautifully round chest, only to follow on her nice belly, all the way to her plump hips. The dragon certainly wasn't holding back when it came out to giving out beauty, the slightly blushing Hound do g that now stood in front of him was surely the most gorgeous being he had ever seen in his entire life. And the thought that it was Squeak – his Squeak – only escalated her beauty even further.

She opened her maw as if to say something but closed it again, covering herself up the best she could, with her blush only growing a bit redder. She wasn't used to being so big. So pretty. So… revealing. Blinking, she couldn't stand everyone watching in awe anymore and leapt against her mate as if she hoped he'd save her from all those looks, forgetting how large she now was and that he wouldn't be able to catch her so easily anymore.

Still stunned by her mesmerising beauty, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight, warm hug – stumbling back and almost falling down on the stone floor. The Spirit Dragon must've had some sense of humour at least, since Squeak was now a bit taller than him, which made the memories of the tiny mouse rather funny. He just held his mate close and tight, the female Hound dog wrapped all around him with her head buried into his shoulder with that cute, bashful expression still all over her face. He smiled broadly; he'll need to get her a collar.

They just stood there and hugged each other for what seemed like eternity, and they would certainly be able to do so for much longer if their magic moment wasn't interrupted by the very being that gave them such an incredible gift. "I'll need you to do one more thing though, Joey." she said, leaning closer with her enormous head once more.

He looked up at her with a delighted expression, having to hold back tears of happiness that tried to roll down his cheeks. "What is it?" he asked, his voice filled with happiness he hasn't experienced before. "I'll do anything, even if it'll be much, much harder than what we just went through!" he said, giving Squeak a tight squeeze and smiling widely. The dragon just laughed and shook her head, grinning once more. "No, it won't be anything nearly that hard. It's just one very simple task." she assured him, before she leaned so close that her maw was almost pressed against his ear.

"Wake up."

Joey was once again slowly making his way through the fragile threads of sleep, something he seemed to do again and again in the past day. Of course, waking up in the morning was quite normal, but what followed after it wasn't normal at all. Caves and falling bridges were still quite believable, but did he really wake up tied in a room with his friend and a striking woman, who was actually stuck somewhere in the grey area between both genders? Did he really then wake up again only to go talk to a dragon? Did Squeak really…?

"Squeak?" he asked carefully, his voice still rather dreamy, his eyes barely even open. Of course, when he did look up, he saw the not that familiar, but certainly at least a bit known ceiling of their new rebuilt dog house. Of course, they worked on it with Daryl, after that little…. incident. He squirmed at that awkward memory of bodily fluids dripping onto his face, doing his best to hide the growing blush on his face – but there was no one to question his sudden expression. Of course, there was no stunning female Hound dog lying next to him. How could he believe in such crazy dreams? Meeting the Spirit Dragon? Exploring the lairs of evil mages? Maybe he should lay off Dungeons and Dragons for a little while; it was starting to affect his sanity.

What was much worse and what not only disappointed, but flat out scared him even more was that he didn't even hear that familiar, high pitched voice. There was no mouse on his chest. She wasn't even next to his head, or by his feet. With his heart pounding somewhere in his throat as if it wanted to jump out of his maw in fear, he frantically searched the newly built doghouse – but his beloved partner was nowhere to be found.

"Sque-!" he wanted to call out for his mate, but his throat clenched in despair. His voice failed him. Where could his loved, tiny mouse go? His other half? He breathed heavily, looking around so fast that he nearly broke his own neck, but no grey rodents came out of hiding with a grin on their face. She was gone, she wasn't anywhere near him!

No… That couldn't be right. Maybe she was just outside, getting some fresh air? Yes, that has to be it… Why else would she leave? It wasn't like she'd stop loving him out of the sudden. True, they had some… problems lately. But were children really a reason for her to leave him? He thought that they worked that out. But of course! They talked about it with Daisy and Daryl, just after they fixed the doghouse! And then they…! Visited a dragon. Yeah… Did anything of this even happen at all? The house surely looked new inside, or was he just imagining things? Was Squeak even _real_?

"Joey, are you awake?" a familiar voice suddenly came, disturbing the dog's thoughts that were starting to sound crazy even to himself. He stilled, his ears standing up the best they could in their floppy state – but the voice didn't belong to his mouse. It was one he knew very well too, though. It belonged to his dad. "Can you come out for a moment? We'd like you to meet someone." the familiar voice continued.

Joey's fear was eventually forced out by his own curiosity. Meet someone? Did someone new move into the Babylon Gardens? And why would his dad want to meet that person, this late in the evening? He surely could do so in the morning… But he was too curious to refuse now, and he could go for his partner while he was outside as well.

He put on the best smile he could muster in his current condition and started to get out of the house. He was in no rush; his eyes first met the cheery orbs of his owner. His smile widened a bit and became a tiny bit livelier at the sight of the happy expression; it must've been someone they really liked! Unable to wait any longer, he shifted his gaze to the left.

And then he saw her. Standing right next to his dad, blushing a little bit and squirming as if she was still a little bit uncomfortable with people looking at her - as if a dog was without his or her collar. But the reason for her bashfulness had a different origin entirely. After all, the beautiful, heart-warming female Hound dog had a nice, red collar around her neck. Squeak had a collar around her neck. And everything that happened moments ago wasn't a dream at all.

"She'll be a part of our family from now on…" the human started talking again, but the rest of his explanation was lost to the young male. His eyes widened in surprise, and the ruefully fake smile on his muzzle first changed into a wide, beaming expression of pure joy, before his maw just hung open in complete and honest admiration.

The gorgeous female darted from her spot just as soon as she saw him, throwing herself onto him with such a surprising fore that he stumbled a few steps back, and he would surely fall onto his rump if it wasn't for the dog house right behind him. She hugged onto him so tight that he almost couldn't breathe for a moment, hugging the female dog that was slightly taller than him the best he could in return. And she wasn't just any female dog. She was the most amazing female dog there was. She was his Squeak.

Joey's - and now Squeak's as well, which was the only thing Joey caught from his speech – owner laughed, showing them a cheerful smile. "Well, it seems like you two will get along better than I expected!" he exclaimed, amazed by their reactions. Of course, he had no idea who he just had reunited, so the sight of a to him random, beautiful dog pouncing onto the silly and slightly antisocial Joey he knew seemed even more amazing than it actually was.

"Well, now that the introductions are dealt with—" he continued, oblivious to the fact that Joey ignored pretty much everything he said before, "I will leave you two alone. Just don't break the doghouse again, okay, Joey?" he then added with a laugh, causing the already slightly red faced male blush even further. He then turned around and went back home, happy with how smoothly the whole thing went.

"S-Squeak! I almost thought that… that…!" he started, his eyes still wide and almost full of tears as he held onto his beloved mate. She just grinned at him and tilted her head. "What, thought I was gone?" she asked cheerfully, leaning so close that he could feel her hot breath against his own muzzle. She then suddenly grew a bit unsure, giving him a cute smile, her cheeks suddenly getting deeply red as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. Just when he thought she was going to just blink at him like that forever, she leaned even closer – and pressed her lips against this.

She looked unsure about herself, not quite sure how things worked – let alone felt in her new body, which caused her motions to be slow, wary and a bit reserved – but as her lips shakily met his, it turned out that she was still coping with the whole situation much better than the surprised male.

He still didn't get used to the wonderful idea of the new Squeak – after all, he didn't even have enough time to cuddle properly with her – so when an incredibly hot, stunning and cute canine kissed him right on his lips, he almost lost it. Shivering, he did his best not to flail at the spot – but he couldn't help it but squirm wildly in the hug. Squeak broke the short lived kiss seconds later, her cheeks still deeply red in shame – though it was nothing compared to the male.

"Am I… Am I going too fast?" she asked worriedly, her ears noticeably drooping a little bit. She looked so irresistibly cute when she looked at him like that! He loved Squeak with all his heart when she still was a mouse, but now – not even five hearts would be enough to capture all his love.

"N-No!" he quickly responded, still squirming in her soft embrace. He didn't know who was feeling more awkward from them at the moment, but the delightfully soft breasts pressed against his own chest were so new to him as well that he almost felt with her. "Let's just… ah… L-Let's just go into the dog house… o-okay?" he then added, stumbling over his own tongue. He knew her for a long time, that was for sure, but… This was all so new…! He thought it would be a bit easier! "I-It would be a bit weird if Dad saw us ki… k-kissing r-right after we… 'met'." he then tried to explain, his maw refusing to cooperate.

Squeak couldn't help it but giggle at his expression and cute behaviour, placing a quick smooch onto his cheek, to the dog's panic (and lots of flailing!). "Okay, you're right." she then agreed and smiled, taking his hand and pulling him into the dog house after her. He followed her, still unsure about his each move, his heart pounding against his ribcage like it was about to explode with pure love and awkward need.

"You know, it's a good thing Daryl and Daisy broke our house that day." she said, Joey gasping at her remark, to which she responded with an even larger, somewhat seductive grin. Her growing confidence almost scared him – but he loved every single bit of it. She was so different, yet so similar to her old self – it was unmistakeable that it was his old Squeak, just with a different look. Okay, a very different look that now allowed her to do things she previously couldn't.

"All I meant was that we at least now fit here both without any trouble, honey." she then explained, her grin changing back into a warm smile. It wouldn't be her though if she stopped so easily. "It seems like you were thinking about something entirely different from that moment, hm?" she added with a laugh, causing Joey to squirm and blush even more.

She then pressed her hands against his shoulders and pushed him down onto his back, carefully climbing onto him. He couldn't help it but watch her large, swaying breasts as she did so – and when she lay down on top of him, she could clearly feel that pulsing shaft sandwiched between them. The exact thing he was trying to hide the whole time.

She suddenly blushed, squirming a little bit as well. She gave him that cute smile again; the wiggling on top of him only causing her breasts to press against him more, which only fuelled his arousal he felt so awkward about. "Hey, it isn't easy for me either." she told him with a small pout, before she leaned closer to his face again. "And you don't need to hide things like that from me, honey. We're mates, aren't we?" she asked with a sweet voice, catching his gaze with her beautiful eyes.

He calmed down a little bit as he almost got lost in her soothing look, giving her a large smile and a gentle nod. "Of course… It's just… All so new." he told her warmly, wrapping his arms around her and stroking down her soft back. She leaned onto him further, closing her eyes at his soothing motions – and then their lips met once again.

This time, Joey was prepared. His mind was already clear, and it was full of love and affection. Kissing his mate was something he always wanted to do, and now that he got the chance, it felt so wonderful. So sweet, and so soothing. He pressed his lips further against hers, pushing his tongue against hers a little bit to get some more of her sweet taste. It all suddenly felt so natural, so easy, so… delightful.

She responded to his tongue with a happy murr, the sound sweetly resonating through her maw. It was the first time Joey heard it, and he loved it already. She parted her lips a little bit, allowing his slippery tongue entry. After a momentary hesitation, he pushed it further, past her lips, brushing against the tips of her teeth – the feeling sent shivers up his spine, and it felt wonderful. He was quickly getting lost in the affectionate feeling, brushing his tongue against her teeth and maw, as if he was determined to memorize it entirely – and she was soon doing the same to him.

They just lay there with their maws tightly locked and eyes closed shut, their canine tongues brushing against each other and exploring each other's maw. He felt closer to his mate already than he ever did before, and he couldn't get enough of that remarkable feeling. It was as if he had just discovered a part of himself that he was missing his whole life – and the thought that it was all only going to get better filled him with joy – and a bit more blood in his cheeks.

Seconds became minutes, and those flew by one after another as well. When they finally, carefully and slowly broke the kiss, the smiled at each other with warmness literally glowing from their faces. They kept the kiss long enough for Joey to have his whole jaw – and some of his neck – covered with saliva, but he could care less about that now. Besides, it was his mate's – so he wouldn't mind even If he was covered by it from the brims of his ears to his toes. In truth, he would even like it… it was Joey after all.

"If you keep poking me for any longer, I might just as well take care of that problem for you." she then suddenly said with a large grin, wiggling against his hard shaft a bit – causing him to gasp a little bit and squirm with a tiny blush. He then laughed and smiled as well, it was all so much easier when they joked around. It made it all that much more fun too… and helped the awkwardness a bit.

"Are you sure?" he then asked her with a laugh, but his expression soon changed into a loving, and serious look. "I mean… Are you ready?" he then added, the blush returning once more, his tongue starting to rebel against him as well. It was so much easier when they joked around!

"Are you?" she sued their effective tactic, grinning and giving his snout a loving peck. She then shook her head as well though, before she just smiled and gave him a gentle nod. "I think so… I mean, I am." she told him lovingly, lifting herself up a little bit. She then reached down, and with her cheeks growing red like his, she wrapped her fingers around his throbbing meat.

He gasped and shuddered a little bit, but the pleasure coming just from that one gentle squeeze put his awkwardness to a quick end. He gave her a reassuring smile and nodded to her. His mate smiled back at him and lowered down slowly, the head of his shaft pressing against her labia, poking at them with gentle pressure. He felt a bit more reassured that she was on top for this part, so she had all the control over what she did – and he couldn't do anything wrong. Though from how she continued, it seemed like it would be pretty much impossible to do anything wrong even if he was on top.

She just continued pressing forward as soon as her nethers were parted and the meat slipped between her folds, a quiet, gentle moan escaping her lips as more and more of him disappeared within her. She slid slowly down along him, but probably much faster than he'd dare to push in. She gave him a big smile, and before he even knew it, she was sitting on top of him again, her soft hips pressed against his thighs. "Mmmh- I thought this would be good, but this…" she started, trailing off with a dreamy, pleased expression. "This is better than what I expected." she admitted with a blush, wiggling on top of him a little bit – which coaxed yet another moan from her lips as the shaft moved around within her, Joey groaning a bit and breathing heavily from the whole experience himself.

"It's… It's wonderful." he agreed, the remains of red slowly fading away from his cheeks. She then leaned over him again and pressed her hands against his shoulders, starting to lift herself up, only to push herself back down afterwards. Her motions were accompanied by cute moans as his rod prodded her walls, Joey unwittingly following suit as his meat was squeezed by those incredibly tight walls. It felt so good that the border of delightful was broken once again in this beautiful evening.

From that point, everything went smoothly. Their bashfulness was all but present, and soon Squeak was hopping on top of him as if that was something she did each evening. She did that with love and lust, the both feelings mixing so well together that they created something new entirely. Joey stroked over her back and hips as she moved, even daring to give her curvy shapes a teasing grope – to which she responded with a playful squeak, showing that her name still fit her well enough like it did before.

This particular place was really honoured with steamy, loving moments often. First the couple outside of the dog house just barely two days ago, and now a couple right inside of it? Luckily for them, no one seemed to notice – and despite they tried to keep it quiet, the experience was so new and so intense that they soon weren't quiet at all. Loving moans and groans spread through the small house, which was already full of their thick, wonderful scent. But they just kept going, and even if someone heard – or smelled them – they wouldn't care. All the outside word just ceased to exist to them; the only thing that they knew was each other. And they loved each other like never before.

Up and down, in and out – the exact thing that Joey didn't even dare to think about and made him extremely red when he did felt so amazing that his views were changed entirely. He participated in the loving intercourse as much as he could, despite his position – and indeed, his hands did quite some work. The more tired they were getting, the closer they felt to something great. And it felt wonderful.

"Ooooh, Squeak… I…" he started, but before he could even finish, the female pressed herself down onto him so fast and hard that he was flung right over the edge he was sitting on. Crashing right into his orgasm so hard that he couldn't even hold back the delightful groan that accompanied the anticipated finale. His whole body shivered and he gripped onto her rump a bit harder as he started to fill his love with his warm, thick seed.

"You what?" she asked teasingly, but her voice was a bit shaky. Just as soon as that started happening, Squeak hit her peak as well. Moaning louder than ever, she shook on top of him considerably more than he did under her, her walls clenching onto his creaming cock so tight that he probably shot out even more than he normally would. And there was surprisingly quite a bit of it, filling his mate with a warm, satisfying feeling. Satisfying unlike anything she had experienced before.

Collapsing on top of him, she let out a quiet "Oof!" – though her fall was mostly muffled by her amazingly round, soft chest. She giggled and kissed him deeply once more, and as they explored their maws lovingly yet again, they became one. The knot inflating, they were tied together like true mates. Joey felt closer to Squeak than ever before already, but this was almost like they had just became one being. They just embraced each other in a loving hug, kissing and licking each other as they cuddled on the ground. And it was the best moment they have experienced in their entire life.

"I love you." Joey said when he licked over her lips, smiling from ear to ear. Squeak just kissed him again and smiled as well.

"I love you too."


End file.
